King Me!
by Chuquita
Summary: Sick and tired of being only a prince, Veggie gets Goku to crown him King! With disastrous results! Being crowned king gives the little ouji unbelievable new powers, such as the ablility to warp time and space! Now Veggie has become bent on sing his newfo
1. Princess Kakarrotto? l the royal crown l...

7:14 PM 11/11/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz Movie 3 "The Decisive Battle for Earth/The Tree of Might"  
Taurus: It's not odd that Kakarotto and I look alike.  
Taurus: Since we low-class Saiyajin are used and thrown away, there aren't many different types of us.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to my newest story entitled "King Me!"  
Vegeta: The "Me" being yours truely. (boastful smirk)  
Goku: Well I think little Veggie will make a wonderful King.  
Vegeta: (glows a light red) Aww, you think so Kakay-chan?  
Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm! Veggie is very smart and very perceptive!  
Chuquita: And very short!  
Vegeta: (offended) HEY!  
Chuquita: Well you are; if you ever saw any of the flashbacks from Bejito-sei a LOT of the saiyajins are either Son-kun's  
height or even TALLER.  
Goku: (happily) Veggie's like a lil freak of saiyajin nature! (giggles)  
Vegeta: (mockingly) "Veggie's like a lil freak of"---SHUDDUP! (snorts) What I lack in height I make up with in PURE MUSCULAR  
POWER!!! [shakes his fist in the air]  
[Chu & Goku snicker]  
Goku: Aww, do not feel bad little buddy. I like you nice-n-little. (frowns) I don't think I could love you tall.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You like the feeling of towering over me, don't you Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (grins) You bet little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (looks up at the quote) Say Chu, didn't we use this one before?  
Chuquita: Hmm? No, I talked about it IN one of the Corners but it wasn't the Quote of the Week. I just chose this one because  
the whole "Kakarrotto-look-alikes" thing comes into play during this story. I figure there's many various-looking saiyajin  
peasants but also several "brands" which look exactly alike that are spread thoughout the planet. There's a whole village of  
"Kakarrottos" on the outskirts of Bejito-sei's capital. At least in my story anyway.  
Vegeta: (flatly) That ought to be pleasant.  
Goku: (giggles) That ought to be FUN! (to Chu) Do they all have cute lil squeally voices like me TOO, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) How should I know, we haven't started the story yet!  
Goku: (enlightened) Oh yeah.  
Chuquita: In this fic Veggie gets crowned King by Son-kun and in turn gains all these Royal Saiyajin Superpowers. While he  
can't bring back the whole planet, he brings back all the Bejito-sei-jins along with all the buildings and his castle and  
such onto Earth; along with the 10X normal gravity Bejito-sei's known for. That means the main cast I used for the "chibi  
Veggie" fics are all back; King Bejito, Queen Ruby, Veggie's Aunt Cally, Raditzu, Nappa; and this time Son-san's parents as  
well.  
Goku: I GET TO SEE MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!  
Chuquita: Everyone knows Bardock's Son-kun's dad, and I'm gonna assume his mom was the girl saiyajin on Bardock's team, Toma.  
Goku: --to.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (happily) Toma-to. Tomato!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: However, even though the little cast of Bejito-sei is in this story the main feature is still centered on our  
two favorite full-blooded saiyajin duo.  
Goku: (sing-song) That's me-n-Veh-GEE!  
Vegeta: It STILL doesn't explain HOW Kakarrotto can crown me and have it work. ONLY another member of the royal house of  
Bejito-sei OR someone who is the wife or the husband of a member of the house of Bejito-sei are able to crown me and initiate  
my King powers. SO HOW CAN KAKARROTTO DO ALL THAT!!!  
Chuquita: He still has some of your own dna left-over from the portara fusion.  
Goku: [lifts up his bangs to expose his own mini-Veggie's peak] Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I guess that makes him a sort of royal-peasant hybrid.  
Chuquita: Now there's an oxymoron.  
Goku: Where?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Nevermind. OH! I just got the 10th dbz chunky book (or "graphic novel" whichever you prefer) and I  
thought I'd like to share this volume's little Veggie-bio. [they have bios of all the characters featured in each novel along  
with little pictures of them :) ]  
Veggie-bio: The evil Prince of the Saiyans. While on Earth, he inadvertently caused Earth's Dragon Balls to be destroyed. Now  
that Namek's Dragon Balls are gone as well, his last hope is to become a "Super Saiyan"--the legendary strongest fighter in  
the universe.  
Vegeta: DO I become the "legendary strongest fighter in the universe"?  
Chuquita: (flipping through her chunky book) No, actually you die in this issue.  
Vegeta: (several sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: It's book 26 of 42. Actually I've got all the ones Viz's published of both db & dbz with the exception of db 9.  
Goku: Why?  
Chuquita: Let's just say I find some of the humor a little gross. (sweatdrops) I've stopped buying it several times with the  
exception of the ones where you guys are at the tournements. (grins) Those are my favorites; can't wait till Piccolo &  
Chi-Chi both show up again. (turns to Son) And that fact that chibi you has trouble telling the difference between genders is  
just plain weird.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow at Son) And Kakarrotto was HOW old at that time...  
Chuquita: I'm not sure, 14 or 15. It's hard to tell since he was so...SHORT.  
Goku: (grins) Lookout below! [towering over them both in height]  
Chuquita: I wonder what it would've been like if Veggie had been in db as well?  
Vegeta: Well Kakarrotto wouldn't be living with Onna right now that's for sure. (snickers) She'd never make it all the way to  
even the tournement grounds--alive. (evil smirk)  
Goku: Veggie don't be mean to Chi-chan; even if she's not here to hear you.  
Vegeta: (looks upward) Did you know my book bio sounds like everything that happened in the storyline up to that point was  
all my fault.  
Goku: (innocently) Well, it kinda IS your fault up to here Veggie.  
Vegeta: (thinks back) ...oh. STILL, they didn't have to use "EVIL" as the first word to describe me!  
Goku: But you WERE evil, Veggie. (happily) But not anymore! Come 'ere little buddy! [reaches out to hug Veggie]  
Vegeta: (gulps; slides his chair farther away from Son) (nervous laugh) Heh-heh-heh.  
Chuquita: When they talked about Freezer they used "slightly less-evil" when you were mentioned in his bio.  
Vegeta: Well I blame Kakarrotto for turning my mind into MUSH!  
Goku: HEEEeeee, [still holding out his arms] Come 'ere, you can do it lil-lil Veggie-chan. Just one little hug.  
Vegeta: (bright red) NO!!!  
Goku: (pouts) Well if Veggie is going to be that way maybe I'll just pick a random person in the audiance to be my little  
buddy instead of Veggie.  
Vegeta: You WOULDN'T!?  
Goku: Uh-huh. (looks out into the audiance) Now who should it be--hmm hmm hmm.  
[loud cough is heard below him]  
Goku: [looks down to see Veggie standing infront of him with his arms out] Aww, Veggie better now?  
Vegeta: (grumbles something)  
Goku: YAY! [hugs Veggie] I knew that'd get you back!  
Vegeta: (eyes widen) That was a TRAP!?  
Goku: YUP! Here's the story everybody!  
  
Summary: Sick and tired of being only a prince, Veggie gets Goku to crown him king! With disastrous results!  
Being crowned king gives the little ouji unbelieveable new powers, such as the ability to warp time and space! Now Veggie  
has become bent on using his newfound powers to change Earth into a carbon copy of Bejito-sei! Will Goku and the others be  
able to stop him before he completely goes off his rocker? Will they be able to un-crown him in time? CAN you un-crown  
someone?  
  
Chuquita: (grins) There's also an interesting argument in this story between King Bejito and Chi-Chi.  
Vegeta: (snickers) My father will POUND Onna into dust! Or BLAST her--  
Chuquita: Actually he sends her to the dungeon.  
Vegeta: (perks up) Even BETTER!  
Goku: (giggles) It could be a little embarassing for Veggie though. (narrows his eyes at Veggie) My little buddy didn't tell  
anybody about me! (sniffles) And I thought Veggie CARED.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I do--it's just that, well, you're a little hard to explain...  
Goku: (cocks his head) (big stupid smile) I am?  
Vegeta: (flatly) Yes, you "am".  
Chuquita: Here's Part 1!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" RISE PEASANTS AND GREET THE GREAT AND POWERFUL _KING_ OF THE SAIYAJINS!! YOU'RE RULER--ME! " Vegeta said proudly as  
he marched across the room, wearing a fuzzy white-collared red robe over his training uniform along with a gold crown on his  
head and a makeshift scepter; one of his bedposts; in his hand. The ouji paused and looked down at his 'peasants' and sighed.  
Before him sat Pookee, his small stuffed teddy bear, and Kaka-chan, his life-sized plushie of the other saiyajin.  
Vegeta sighed at the small stuffed audiance, getting no applause or cheers, " Well? "  
" *Plop*. " Kaka-chan fell backward onto the floor from where he sat. Vegeta sweatdropped, then pulled out a small  
tape-player from his pocket and pressed the play button, causing the sound of many people cheering to fill the room. The  
prince grinned happily only to have his smile droop into a frown a moment later.  
" I'm pathetic. " Vegeta groaned, " WHAT'S THE USE OF BEING A OUJI WHEN I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO RULE OVER! I don't  
even have a CASTLE or something like that. I SHOULD BE _KING_ by now! I'm WAY too old by saiyajin standards to even still BE  
a prince! I should've inherited Bejito-sei DECADES ago! But no, I'm stuck here with nothing left to rule over but these two  
stuffed toys and Kakarrotto!!! "  
" --OH Tou-saaan! " Bura said in a sing-song voice from outside his door, " I have something to SHOOOOooooOOOOW you!  
That I really think you'll liiiiiii-iiiike! " the 8 year old said.  
Vegeta grimaced, feeling Goku's ki right outside the door next to Bura's, " Why do I have a bad feeling in the pit of  
my stomach. " he groaned, then creeped over to the door and flung it open only to have his jaw drop to the floor.  
" Isn't Kakay BEE-UU-TI-FUL, Toussan? " Bura said happily, pointing to Goku who was grinning happily and wearing a  
bright pink princess costume and a fancy silver crown on his head.  
" I'm preeeeeeeety! " Goku grinned.  
" ... " Vegeta felt his bottom left eye-lid twitch. He backed up and slammed the door in their faces. Bura angrily  
folded her arms.  
Goku blinked, confused. He looked down at Bura, " Was it something I said? "  
" TOUSSAN! TOUSSAN OPEN UP FOR YOUR PRINCESS RIGHT NOW!!! " Bura pounded on the door. Vegeta was busy trying to  
regain his composure. He leaned against the door and covered his eyes with his hand, " Kakarrotto in a puffy pink princess  
costume; THERE'S a rather disturbing mental image that'll take a couple weeks for me to get rid of. " he groaned, sickened,  
" TOUSSAN, YOU'RE OUJO AWAITS!! " Bura shouted.  
" Yeah yeah. " Vegeta re-opened the door and bent down to her height, " What do you want, "oujo". "  
Bura smiled at him and giggled, " Not ME, Toussan. Your OTHER oujo! " she said happily, pointing up at Goku.  
" Hi Veggie! " Goku waved down at him.  
Vegeta turned back to Bura, " All I see is my sole peasant decked out in an earthling-fairytale-style princess  
costume. " he said lamely.  
" Nuh-uh! Kakarroujo's your princess too, Toussan. " Bura corrected him.  
" "Kakarroujo"??? " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Whatever happened to "Mr. Goten's Daddy"? I thought THAT was what you  
always call him. "  
" Well, that was getting kind of indirect. Besides, the old name doesn't truely represent my character's motives! AND  
Kakarroujo sounds so much CUTER! It's like some sweet little combination of Kakarrotto and oujo! You just switch the two t's  
with the uj! And your lil peasant-princess thought it up all by himself! " Bura gave Goku a hug.  
" Yes, I've heard that name a couple times from KakarrOTTO, but I didn't expect it to 'catch on' like this. " Vegeta  
felt a vein bulging on his forehead.  
" Little Veggie carry me! " Goku cheerfully held out his arms, waiting to be picked up.  
Vegeta glanced up at him and cringed, " NO. "  
" Aww... " Goku pouted.  
" Toussan! " Bura exclaimed, " Don't you wanna carry your beautiful princess across the threshold! "  
" KAKARROTTO'S _NOT_ MY "PRINCESS" BURA!!!! " Vegeta screamed up at the ceiling, " STOP PRETENDING SUCH THINGS!!! "  
" Veh-GEE, " Goku said sadly, then whispered to him, " Little Veggie I was nice enough to let Bura pull me away from  
the new episode of Hamtaro to let her play dress-up with me so the least you could do is give her a compliment. Or at least  
tell her something nice. "  
" Kakarrotto, they're both the same thing. " Vegeta whispered back, correcting him.  
" What's both the same who? " Goku blinked.  
" Ugh... " the ouji slapped his hand on his forehead in frustration, " Why do I even TRY! "  
" Because you LOVE me! " Goku said happily.  
" Oh I do not. " Vegeta turned his back to the larger saiyajin and folded his arms stubbornly.  
" Oh I think Toussan loves his Kakarroujo VERY much. " Bura said slyly, " He just doesn't wanna let on while I'm  
around. "  
" The wading pool of Veggie's love is foggy yet deep enough to submerge several large cows. " Goku grinned.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him in complete bewilderment, " ...what? "  
" HEEEEeee... " Goku trailed off.  
" Hmm... " Bura cocked her eyebrows, " Here I see Toussan looking all sad so I decide to cheer him up by getting  
Kakarroujo dressed all fancy like Toussan's princess and Toussan does not even flinch!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!! "  
" B-chan, merely dressing Kakarrotto in this gettup is not going to make me feel any less depressed about my blown-up  
home planet and, if anything, realizes my reign in an even more pathetic light! " Vegeta explained.  
Bura smirked, " I know what it is, Toussan isn't acting all sweet to his peasant cuz I'm still here right? It makes  
Toussan a little tiffed? Well I'll just go sneak around the corner over there and leave my ouji and oujo alone instead, k? "  
she gave them a thumb-up sign, then did so, " Remember! Sweet-talk! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped with embarassment, " "Sweet-talk"??? "  
" ... " Goku cocked his head at the now empty spot where Bura was, then smiled at Vegeta, " So? Veggie think I'm  
pretty? " he clasped his hands together. Vegeta's face glowed lightly. He sighed in defeat.  
" Yes Kakarrotto, you're "pretty". Now if you'll-- "  
" --YAY! " Goku cheered, grabbing the little ouji and hugging him tightly, " Veggie think's I'm preeet-teee!! "  
Vegeta tried to lower the now beaming bright red glow on his face to a dimmer tint and struggled out of Goku's near-  
-death hug, " Now if you'll EXCUSE ME, I have subjects to get back too. " he snorted, walking back into his room. Goku peered  
into Vegeta's room and frowned in a sad, sympathetic way, " Little Veggie those aren't subjects, they're your two stuffed  
plushie-toys. I'M you're only peasant. "  
The ouji froze, his shoulders slumped down and he plopped onto the floor, tush-first.  
" Veggie! Veggie are you oh-kay?! " Goku gasped, running over to him and bending down beside him, " Little Veggie not  
feeling so hot? "  
" Kakarrotto, do you know what TODAY is? " Vegeta said in a dulled voice.  
" Wednesday? " Goku blinked.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " Yes Kakarrot, "Wednesday". " he said in a sarcastic tone, " I MEAN THE DATE!! TODAY is the  
30th anniversary of my "would-have-been" coronation as KING OF THE PLANET BEJITO-SEI!! "  
" And mine as Queen! " Goku added with a big cheesy grin.  
" You're not my princess, Kakarrotto. SO CUT IT OUT!! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" "Veggie's-Princess" is just a state of mind, little buddy. " Goku replied.  
" ...right. " Vegeta shifted uneasily, " Anyway, 30 years ago had Bejito-sei NOT been blown up by Freeza and my  
father's plan to save me and kill Freeza had WORKED, within so many years after that seeing as I had already surpassed him  
in strength my father and mother would have crowned me King when they saw me physically and mentally mature enough to take  
over the throne. They would then both retire and help advice me in the backround. " he explained.  
" What about ME, little Veggie 'o mine? " the larger saiyajin asked curiously w/big sparkily eyes, " Do I get a  
pretty crown tooooo? "  
" NO you don't get "a pretty crown tooooo". " Vegeta grunted, then thought outloud, " You probably would've ended up  
as one of the royal guards or something. You see your Toussan was a friend of my Kaasan and when she and my father inherited  
the Kingdom from my grandparents your parents moved into the castle as well which is partly how Raditsu got HIS guard job and  
ended up surviving the planet's destruction along with myself and Nappa who had been a guard as long as I can remember. " the  
ouji rambled off.  
" I'd still get to wear pants though, right? " Goku raised an arm.  
" ...what? "  
" If I remember right neither of 'um had any pants over their underwear when they came to Earth. " Goku pointed out.  
Vegeta sighed, " There weren't any uniforms at Freeza's compound that fit Raditsu that day and Nappa was just too  
freakishly large to fit into his pants without snapping them in two! "  
Goku snickered, " Has Veggie ever had to wear the pants-less uniforms? "  
The ouji's face flushed, " There was one incident and I don't like to talk about it. "  
" OOH! OOH OOH TELL ME!!! " the larger saiyajin grinned excitedly.  
" No. " Vegeta replied bluntly.  
" Awww... " Goku pouted, then watched as the little ouji walked over to a nearby buerau and opened one of the drawers  
, he grinned and pulled out an astonishingly fantastic golden crown that put the one he was wearing on his head to shame,  
" OOOOOOOOooh, is that one MINE? "  
" WAH! " Vegeta fell over, " BAKAYARO!! OF COURSE IT'S NOT!!! " he got up, " Stupid Kakarrot, ruining the moment on  
me, NEH! " he stuck his tongue out at Goku, then dusted himself off and held up the crown, " I had Shenlong wish this baby  
back for me several years ago. " he said proudly, then smiled impishly, " It's my Ou crown. "  
" Ooo? " Goku blinked.  
" Or if you prefer to pronounce it the other way, "wee". You know, like wee-jee? Oo-jee? Oh there's two  
pronunciations you get the idea! " he snapped.  
" Oo-jee? I've never heard it said THAT way before. " Goku said, then grinned, " I like saying WEE-JEE better! Veggie  
is wee and his name has a g! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " No wonder everyone else has been saying my title wrong all this time; they learned it from  
YOU. " he groaned, then shook his head, " A Ou is a term for a KING. This crown here is the one I will wear once I become  
King. The one I have on now is my Ouji crown. I'm wearing IT because I'm still a Ouji. Get it? "  
" Well if Veggie is pretending to be King with his little stuffed toys why doesn't he wear his King crown? " Goku  
asked, taking the crown away from Vegeta and looking it over.  
" AHH! HEY PUT THAT DOWN! PEASANTS CAN'T TOUCH THE ROYAL CROWN IT'S ILLEGAL!! " Vegeta shrieked, grabbing the crown  
back from Goku and rubbing it with his cape, " Only saiyajin ROYALTY are allowed to hold it. "  
" I AM saiyajin royalty. " Goku said as a matter-of-factly, then grinned cheesily, " I'm the PRINCESS! "  
Vegeta smacked Goku over the head with his crown, " BAK-AAA!! I COULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE ROYAL DUNGEON FOR THAT!"  
" But you HAVE no royal dungeon Veggie. There's just two of us so it doesn't really matter. " Goku smiled, " We can  
be ANYTHING we want to be! I can be Veggie's Oujo and Veggie can be King! Or I could be guard! Or the royal chef! Maybe I'm  
the grand poobah of a small town on Bejito-sei! Or maybe even the court jester! " he grinned as he happily bounced around the  
room, " I could even be the ferocious ATTACK MONSTER that lives in the moat around the castle and eats trespassers for  
BREAKFAST, RRAA! "  
" ... " Vegeta just glared at him; Goku still frozen in his "attack monster" position, looming over the little ouji.  
" ...heh-heh, right. " Goku backed down, " Say Veggie if you wanna be King so much why didn't you just wish for it  
from Shenlong? "  
" You have to be crowned by a ROYAL MEMBER of Bejito-sei, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Well why not crown yourself then. You're already royalty. " Goku pointed out.  
" It doesn't work that way. I need a member of my family who is either my royal equal or a higher up. I have no  
siblings and all my "higher ups" are dead. " he said flatly.  
" Poor little Veggie. That must be awful, having to stay a Ouji forever without having to know the true happiness of  
being the King and having a nice big plush castle with lots of jewels and cooks and-- "  
" --servant-maids... " Vegeta grinned evilly at him. Goku froze and laughed nervously.  
" "servant-maids", heh-heh, yeah, that too. And--and Oujos and peasants and workers and people who really don't wanna  
be Veggie's servant-maid and, well, you know. " the larger saiyajin fumbled along.  
" Yes, I do. " the smaller one nodded thoughtfully.  
" So-can-I-crown-Veggie-with-his-pretty-King-crown? " Goku asked eagerly.  
Vegeta sighed, " If it'll get you to leave me alone; gladly. " he took off the crown he was wearing and set it on his  
bed, then handed the other crown to Goku, " Here. "  
" YAY! VEGGIE CROWNIN TIME! " Goku hooted, holding the crown in the air.  
" Be CAREFUL with that! " the ouji snapped, " And get rid of that ridiculous DRESS first. I'm not having you set  
anything on my head while looking like THAT. " he pointed to Goku, disgusted.  
The larger saiyajin handed the crown back over to Vegeta and shrugged, then ripped off the costume to expose he was  
still wearing his orange gi underneath. A short, happy little victory trumpet suddenly played somewhere in the backround.  
" *DOO-DEEDOO-DOODOODOO-DOOO!* "  
" HEEEE.. " Goku grinned.  
Vegeta looked around the room in a confused manner, searching for the source of the music, " How did you--where did  
that MUSIC come fro-- " he suddenly paused and narrowed his eyes at Goku, " You WORRY me somethings, Kakarrot. "  
" Veggie WORRIES about me? " the larger saiyajin grinned impishly at him. Vegeta's face turned bright red.  
" Uhh--yeah, I, umm, I worry. " he tried to avoid eye-contact with the larger saiyajin, " Now just get this over with  
oh-kay? "  
" OH-KAY! " Goku chirped and plunked the crown on Vegeta's head, then waited.  
And waited.  
" WELL? "  
" Well what? " Vegeta replied.  
" Where's the MAGIC! Isn't something MAGICAL supposed to happen now that I put the crown on your head? " Goku  
exclaimed, surprised and disappointed.  
" You have to say "I hereby dub you (insert name here) King of Bejito-sei. " Vegeta added.  
" OH! That's easy! " Goku smiled, taking the crown back off the ouji's head.  
" --in saiyago. "  
Goku sweatdropped, " ..oh, I, don't think I know how to say that in Veggie-ese. " he bit his lip.  
" No point in doing it anyway. You're a peasant, it wouldn't work and-- "  
" --WILL YOU STOP BEING SO NEGATIVE AND JUST TELL ME WHAT TO SAY!! " Goku snapped at him. Vegeta's eyes widened in  
shock.  
" Uhh...sure. " he cocked an eyebrow, " Papuimos ya ta loochi hai na Vegeta-sama kno que-ves. " the ouji said  
intelligently.  
" You're sure. "  
" I'm sure. "  
" And Veggie didn't just add in the "sama" at the end of his name just to hear me say it did he? " Goku asked  
suspiciously.  
" NO! That's really part of the sentence. " Vegeta gasped in fake-shock, then smirked, " ....it SHOULD be, anyway. "  
" Oh-kay! I trust you Veggie! " Goku grinned and nodded, then cleared his throat and prepared to put the crown on  
the ouji's head, " Papuimos ya ta loochi hai na Vegeta-sama kno que-ves!! " he shouted, then backed up in shock as he felt  
the ouji's ki suddenly burst through the roof, " Whoa...Veggie... " Goku stared at him. Vegeta now had a bright white aura  
around him similar to the blue one that appeared when the prince powered up. Other than that he still looked the same, " Does  
little Veggie feel any different? " Goku asked cautiously.  
" A bit. " Vegeta looked down at his hands, confused.  
" OH BOY I DID IT!! " Goku cheered extaticly, " I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!!! I CROWNED MY LITTLE BUDDY AND  
MADE THE MAGIC WORK!!! VEGGIE'S ALL MAGICAL AND KINGLY NOW! " a little light bulb turned on inside Goku's head and a huge  
almost-maniac grin covered his face, " And if _I_ was able to make Veggie's King magic work--THAT MEANS I REALLY _AM_ MY  
LITTLE VEGGIE'S PRINCESS!! "  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta shrieked, the rush of bright red returning to his face so fast it made him a little dizzy.  
" Ohhh!!! Little Veggie 'o mine don't you SEE! If _I_ was able to crown you, but you have to be royalty to crown  
little Veggie, that means I'M royalty! " he jumped up and down happily.  
" Don't be STUPID, it's, it's obviously due to, to uh-- "  
" --ME-N-VEGGIE'S PORTARA FUSION! " Goku finished off the sentence, " WE'RE _LINKED_!! "  
" We're--we're not "linked" you just must've retained some of my dna or something! " Vegeta sputtered, " "Linked" he  
says, egh! " he stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
" Oh-boy-oh-boy-oh-boy! I can't wait to tell everybody I proved I'm Veggie's PRINCESS!! " he happily jogged in place,  
then turned around and dashed towards the door to Vegeta's room.  
" AHHH!! KAKARROTTO STOP!!! " Vegeta shouted, only to have his eyes widen in surprise when Goku had done so. He  
smirked with joy, " HA! Well that worked better than I thought it would. " Vegeta snickered, floating upward a couple inches  
and hovering over to where Goku was, " Me being King's done wonders for your respect of me, huh Kah-keeee? " Vegeta grinned,  
then cocked his head to see a distraught look on Goku's face.  
" Veh-GEE! I can't move! " Goku pouted.  
" Well OF COURSE you can't move. I ORDERED you to stop. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" NO! Veggie REALLY! I _CAN'T_ _MOVE_! My body's stuck! " Goku cried.  
" Huh.. " Vegeta grabbed the larger saiyajin's wrist and tried to move his arm, only to find it frozen. He narrowed  
his eyes in deep thought, " Go. "  
Goku's body instantly relaxed back to normal, causing him to nearly fall to the floor from the temporary loss of  
balance, " *whew*. That was weird. " he stood up, looking himself over.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta smirked, " Kakarrotto! Turn around to face your King, will you? " the ouji asked sweetly.  
" Whoa! " Goku yelped as he did so, " Hey Veggie what'd you do to me!! " he shouted, freaked out to say the least.  
" I can control peasants' movements. " Vegeta blinked in shock and surprise, " I CAN CONTROL MY PEASANTS WITH SIMPLE  
ORDERS!! " he hooted enjoyably, " Oooh, this is GOOD. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " I wonder if I can enforce  
THOUGHTS into their minds as well....heh-heh, OH the possibilites! " the ouji nearly squealed. Goku was looking terrified and  
quickly turned around, then sped out the door and down the stairs in a panic. Vegeta grinned evilly and cheerfully skipped  
out of his room, " Oh my beautiful Kaka-SERVANT-MAID?? Where are you? Your KING and RULER has a few orders to order of you. "  
he reached the bottom of the stairs, only to find the front door to Capsule Corp swinging back and forth by it's hinges which  
had nearly been torn off by the frantic peasant who had just used to to escape certain servant-maid-hood, " Dang. " Vegeta  
spat, " KAKARROTTO YOU COME BACK HERE!! I NEED A PEASANT TO TRY OUT MY NEW POWERS ON AND GUESS WHO'S THE ONLY ONE LEFT!!! "  
he yelled out, then groaned, " Ohhhh, NOW what am I going to do! "  
" Hey Toussan, nice cape! "  
" Yeah Uncle Veggie! Lookin snazzy! " two young voices said from behind him. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see  
8 year old Trunks & 7 year old Goten watching TV. Vegeta walked over to them.  
" Trunks, hop on one foot. " Vegeta said bluntly.  
" What? Why? " Trunks cocked an eyebrow at him.  
Vegeta didn't respond, then turned to Goten, " Goten, hop on one foot. "  
The boy lept to his feet and began to do so, " Hahaha! This is fun! " Goten grinned up at him, then paused nervously,  
" Hey Uncle Veggie my foot won't stop. " he said, worried.  
" Ahh, so it only works on actual peasants or those containing peasant blood such as Kaka-spawned creatures.  
" Uncle Veggie my foot's getting tired! "  
" Yes of course, that explains why Trunks didn't react. And if the extent of my ROYAL powers is in parallel to my ki  
powers like it was with my father than that means I can do ALMOST ANYTHING! " he grinned, " THIS IS GREAT! " Vegeta thrust  
both of his arms in the air, " Thank you Kakarrotto-chan! " Vegeta laughed, then flew out the door racing off in the  
direction of Goku's ki signal, " Here I come Kakay-chan!! BWAHAHA! "  
Trunks and Goten stared at the now-empty door for several seconds.  
" He's not coming back, is he, Trunks? " Goten said sadly.  
" Probably not till tommorow anyway. " Trunks added, sweatdropping.  
" Help? " Goten looked down at him.  
" Hmm? Oh. " Trunks kicked his own foot out and tripped Goten, causing him to fall on his back. Goten sat up.  
" AHH MY FOOT'S STILL MOVING!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! "  
" TOUSSAN!!! " Trunks called outside.  
" Alright, alright, YOU CAN STOP HOPPING NOW KAKA-SPAWN!! " Vegeta shouted back; Goten's foot stopped moving and he  
sighed with relief, then fell back again.  
" Remind me next time I come over we watch TV in YOUR room, oh-kay Trunks? " Goten rubbed the side of his head in  
pain from falling down the second time.  
" Yeah sure. " Trunks said, his eyes glued to the TV again, " Whatever you say. "  
  
  
  
" AHH!! "  
" Kaasan? " Gohan poked his head in the kitchen. Chi-Chi was standing there in a mid-mix of whatever was in the bowl  
she was blending; her face a stark white, " Oh, God! Kaasan are you alright! " he gasped, concerned.  
" Did you just feel that? " she said in a weak voice.  
" Feel what? "  
She turned her head towards him, " An EVIL KI just spiked like a wild-fire out there! It's the Ouji! I just know it!  
My Go-chan better not be over there with him, he told me he was going fishing. " Chi-Chi said.  
" No he told me he was going over to watch something on TV. We don't have cable like Capsule Corp does. " Gohan  
explained.  
" YOU MEAN HE'S REALLY AT THAT OUJI'S STRONGHOLD RIGHT NOW!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! " Chi-Chi shrieked.  
" I thought you knew. " Gohan whinced.  
" OHHHH! I TOLD GOKU HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THAT OUJI FOR A FULL 2 YEARS AFTER WHAT THAT OUJI DID TO HIM IN THE LAST  
STORY!! IF HE WANTED TO SEE SOMETHING ON CABLE WHY DOESN'T HE JUST GO TO KURIRIN'S HOUSE!! _THEY_ HAVE CABLE! I _KNOW_ THEY  
DO!! "  
" Relax Kaasan. " Gohan said, trying to calm her down, he closed his eyes, " Hmm, heh. " he smiled, " No need to  
worry Kaasan, Toussan's heading on his way here right now; pretty fast too. Vegeta's coming after him but he's about 2 miles  
behind Toussan. It'll take him a while to catch up. "  
" It BETTER take him a while to "catch up"! By the time that evil little Ouji gets here he can say goodbye to ugly  
face of his! " Chi-Chi pulled out her bazooka and began loading it up.  
" Ma, you're not SERIOUS, are you? " Gohan gawked at the weapon.  
" *CLICK*CLICK* "  
" You're serious. " he groaned, sweatdropping. Chi-Chi was trying out several firing angles specialized for a smaller  
target, " You know, if Toussan's running AWAY from Vegeta there's no reason to attack since Toussan'd attack him first anyway  
; that is, if this is anything serious. " Gohan explained.  
" Shuddup Gohan-chan! Mommy's busy trying to protect you and your brain-dead father from the evil that is Ouji. "  
" AHHHHH!! " a high-pitched voice squeaked, followed by the sound of a slamming door. Chi-Chi lept into the living  
room, taking aim only to find a single saiyajin across the room from her; Goku.  
" GO-CHAN! " Chi-Chi grinned, dropping the bazooka and running over to him, " Oh my baby I'm so GLAD you're oh-kay! I  
thought that Ouji was going to do something TERRIBLE and DISGUSTING with you! "  
" HE _WAS_! " Goku exclaimed. Chi-Chi pulled a double-take.  
" Ha-whaaa did you say? " she blinked in shock.  
" Veggie-was-sad-because-he-wasn't-King-so-I-crowned-him-King-and-made-him-a-very-happy-little-Veggie-chan-but-he-got  
-all-these-new-scary-powers-and-used-them-to-freeze-my-body-and-make-me-turn-around-and-now-he-wants-to-use-them-to-get-me-to  
-play-servant-maid-to-him-when-all-I'd-rather-be-is-Veggie's-oujo-instead-cuz-it-sounds-like-such-a-fun-job-doesn't-it  
-though? " Goku rattled off quickly.  
" ...uhh, sure. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, patting him on the back, " Whatever you say honey. "  
" KAKARROTTO! "  
Goku's head bolted on the alert, " Lil-lil Veggie? " he gulped, then looked through the peep-hole in the front door  
to see the small saiyajin standing on the welcome mat, " Awww, look how CUTE Veggie is in his lil cape on the mat! " the  
larger saiyajin felt his heart melt, " I just wanna grab little Veggie, take him inside, and hug him for DAYS!!! " Goku  
clasped his hands together, " So proud, and yet so little he could slip out of my arms and fall head-first onto the floor. "  
" Yeah.... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goku how about you go wait in the hallway while Gohan and I deal with the EVIL  
one!! "  
" But Veggie isn't evil, he's just stubborn and persistant. " Goku said as Chi-Chi pushed him around the corner.  
" Oh you're just saying that because you like that little monster. " she brushed it off.  
" OF COURSE I DO HE'S MY LITTLE BUDDY!!! " Goku exclaimed, then froze in shock as the front door instantly melted to  
reveal a grinning Vegeta.  
" Heh-heh, laser vision. " Vegeta snickered, pointing to his eyes, " So, Kakay-chan, " he said warmly, then glared at  
Chi-Chi, " Onna. "  
" Ouji. " she glared back.  
" We meet again. " Vegeta walked past her and up to Goku, " You know I've been fiddling with all my new powers, and  
I've discovered the larger part of them I never knew I had before. This has givin me many new routes to take Kakay. "  
" Routes for what little Veggie? " Goku smiled, amused at him.  
" My kingdom, you see. " Vegeta cracked his knuckles.  
" Veggie's "kingdom"? Little Veggie doesn't have his kingdom, it blew up. " Goku said, confused.  
" Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't UNblow it up. Kakarrotto; my "princess"; within the next several hours I will  
have my kingdom returned to me and be able to finally create the rule I was supposed to have over it the FIRST time around."  
" Wait! " Goku held his hand out, then bent down to Vegeta's height and smiled with delight, " Did MY _LITTLE VEGGIE_  
just call me his ~*PRINCESS*~??? " Goku's eyes widened to two big black sparkily blobs.  
" ....uhhh, I, umm, yes? " Vegeta grinned cheesily.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " Goku squealed, grabbing the ouji and hugging him tightly, " OH LITTLE VEGGIE I LOVE YOU!!!"  
" NO YOU DON'T! NO HE DOESN'T! GOKU LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!! " Chi-Chi shrieked in terror.  
" Yes...Kaka...rrotto....PLEASE let go...of me... " Vegeta squeaked out, trying to breathe through the tightness  
around his ribcage at the moment due to Goku's hug.  
" Aww, I'll NEVER let go Veggie! Never never never! " Goku swung the ouji back and forth while still hugging him.  
Vegeta's face turned a blue tint from lack of oxygen.  
Chi-Chi whacked Goku over the head with her bazooka. Goku instantly dropped Vegeta to the ground.  
" I'll let go. " he said quickly.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Now that's MY Go-chan. " she glared at Vegeta when she hit the emphesis on "my".  
" Neh neh neh, "MY Go-chan". " Vegeta mocked her. Chi-Chi grabbed the bazooka and turned it on.  
" Why you little-- "  
" CHI-CHAN NO!! " Goku lept between the two of them, Vegeta grinned boastfully from behind Goku, " If you're gonna  
try to shoot at little Veggie go outside! He can't dodge well in here and you'll end up destorying the bottom floor to the  
house!! " the ouji sweatdropped at Goku's explaination.  
::I knew it was too good to be true...:: Vegeta cussed in his head.  
" Why Goku! That's very intellegent of you! Gohan's genius must be rubbing off on you! " Chi-Chi said happily, " I'm  
so proud! "  
Gohan sweatdropped in the corner, embarassed, " Doesn't genius sort of rub off in the other direction Kaasan? Father  
to son, I mean. "  
" Gohan you're so smart your genius must be just RADIATING through this household! " she chirped excitedly, then  
turned back to Vegeta and Goku only to sweatdrop to see them both now wearing gas masks, " Ha ha, Ouji. It is too laugh. "  
Chi-Chi remarked, then grabbed Goku's gas mask and yanked it off.  
Goku instantly gasped for air and fell to the floor like a fish out of water, " AHH! CAN'T...BREATHE! I'm going going  
going, going.....going... "  
" Goku shuddup! " Chi-Chi felt a vein bulge on her forehead in frustration, " HONESTLY! "  
Goku whimpered, sitting up.  
" Kakarrotto, if you'll need me I'll be off rescuing and restoring my homeland...well, everything BUT the homeland  
itself, I found I'm not able to revive destoryed planets, " he trailed off, then grinned, " BUT I'm going to save everything  
else! You can meet me at the royal palace in about 2 hours. I'll have the guards let you in. Tell them your "little buddy"  
sent you! " Vegeta nodded, then blasted off.  
" BYE VEGGIE! HAVE FUN!! " Goku shouted off in Vegeta's direction, then turned to Chi-Chi, " Veggie has the sweetest  
imagination I know! "  
" I think he's delusional. " Chi-Chi muttered, " He can't "revive" his whole KINGDOM! It's impossible! You need the  
dragonballs to do that and they're inactive! "  
" Calm down Chi-chan, little Veggie's just playing pretend with us. " Goku smiled, " It's so cute. I bet the royal  
palace is gonna be a cute little tent or cabin or something Veggie'll make during the next 2 hours. "  
" Dad IS speaking more realistically, Mom. " Gohan joined the conversation, " Vegeta's gotten his "King" powers so  
now he's going to pretend he has a kingDOM to go along with it. "  
" Veggie's other subjects are his stuffed animals. " Goku said happily.  
" Well, that's comforting. " Chi-Chi said, then frowned uneasily, " But for what it's worth Vegeta has a knack for  
going "over-the-top" with his stupid little plans. " her eyes widened, " What if he DOES have the power to bring back all  
the other saiyajins? "  
" Well then I'd say you're in trouble. " Gohan replied, " I can see fighting with just him over Toussan, but an  
entire ARMY of saiyajins? There's no way you could beat 'um all Kaasan. "  
" OF COURSE I CAN! " Chi-Chi snapped, " Goku and I are married and we love each other and you just can't come over  
and BREAK THE BONDS OF TRUE LOVE!!! "  
" You can't break the bonds of a portara fusion either but me-n-Veggie managed to do that. " Goku added happily.  
" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Don't discourage me Goku; besides there was never a bond between you and the ouji due  
to those silly earrings. "  
" AND JUST _HOW_ DO YOU EXPLAIN JI-CHAN THEN!! " Goku exclaimed.  
" There IS no "Ji-chan". Vejitto was merely a figment of your imagination. " she laughed it off.  
" Oh-kay, Mom now I _KNOW_ you're denying the obvious. " Gohan said flatly.  
Chi-Chi snorted, " Fine! I'll admit that that "fusion-baby" exists, BUT I'LL NEVER ADMIT TO THAT "BONDING" THOSE TWO  
TOGETHER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!! "  
Goku smiled impishly and gave a hard tug on his left ear.  
" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!! " Vegeta screamed in pain several miles away, clutching his right ear in  
agony.  
" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled. Chi-Chi and Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Tell me that wasn't what I just think it was? " a larger sweatdrop appeared on Gohan's head.  
" COINCIDENCE! PURE COINCIDENCE and that's ALL it is. " Chi-Chi said firmly.  
" You should see what happens when I tickle my left ear. " Goku grinned menacingly.  
Chi-Chi grumbled, " I'd rather not.. " she glanced out the window to the front yard, " However, as long as we know  
that Ouji's wreaking havoc outside for the next 2 hours I want YOU to stay INside. Think you could do that for me Go-chan;  
seeing as how "smitten" you are for your "little buddy". " she mocked at the end of her sentence.  
" Sure! " Goku gave her a thumbs-up, " Veggie'll probably be bored by then anyway and go home. " he hopped on the  
couch and stretched, " Or MAYBE he'll show me his little pretend Veggie-castle. Heh-heh, I bet it'll be all cute-n-little  
just like Veggie! Or maybe it'll be one of the caves up near the mountain and Veggie'll put a big sign on it that says  
"King Veggie's Royal Castle" or something silly like that! "  
" Only in your dreams, Goku. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically. He frowned, " Sheesh! The Ouji's not a simpleton who  
waddles around acting all "cute-n-fuzzy" for your own amusement! He's an EVIL EVIL little creature bent on my destruction and  
YOUR enslavement!!! "  
" "servant-maid-hood". " Goku corrected her.  
" ...ugh. " Chi-Chi groaned, " Go to sleep Goku, I'll wake you up in 2 hours and we can see what sort of damage that  
Ouji's caused to the masses. "  
" Alright Chi-chan! " he grinned at her, then leaned his head back and instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the speed he had slipped into dreamland, " I wish _I_ could get to bed that easy. "  
  
  
2 Hours Pass...  
" Hahaha! Boy I love this show. " Goku grinned as he sat indian-style on the couch, watching TV.  
" What show? " Chi-Chi walked over to him while cleaning a dish, then gawked at the two characters on the screen  
while the show was recapping the previous today's episode, " It's you and the Ouji!? "  
" Yeah, I call it the "Me-n-Veggie" show! I wonder how they got a camera down inside Buu though. I don't remember  
seeing a camera there OH LOOKIT Veggie's face when he's hiding behind me he looks all nerve-shot & huggable. And there are  
the worms! " he turned to Chi-Chi, " The worms scared poor little Veggie cuz they were really big and Veggie's really little  
and aww lookit Veggie's expression there he looks so silly covered in goo and-- "  
" *click* " Chi-Chi turned the TV off.  
" HEY! " Goku protested, " What was that for! "  
" Don't we get enough of his ugly mug during the day! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then looked at her watch, " Speaking of  
the Ouji I think he must've given up on "re-creating" his kingdom by now. It's been more than 2 hours and we haven't heard a  
peep out of him; where-ever he is. "  
" Ohh. " Goku pouted at the TV, then gasped, " OH NO! If Veggie hasn't come back or contacted us that means he's in  
TROUBLE! Maybe he's trapped somewhere and can't get out! Or unconsious! Or eaten by a BEAR! "  
" Bears don't eat PEOPLE, Goku. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" How would you know! Veggie unintentionally aggitates people and animals all the time! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! " Goku  
made a mad dash for the front door and flung it open.  
" GO-CHAN NO!! " Chi-Chi raced past him to infront of the welcome mat only to fall to the floor in pain. Goku stared  
down at her, confused.  
" Chi-chan what happened? "  
" I fell, what did you think just happened. " Chi-Chi grumbled, a little embarassed. She tried to get up, only  
instantly finding it very difficult, " GAH!! WHAT DID THAT OUJI DO!! "  
Goku stepped out and pulled her upright again, " There air seems kinda heavier. "  
" KIND OF! IT'S INSANELY HEAVY!! LIKE THAT OUJI'S GRAVITY ROOM!! " Chi-Chi cried.  
" No, well, sort of. But this only feels like the gravity's gotten about 10X heavier, this is nothing compaired to  
the 500X & 600X Veggie trains at. " Goku explained.  
" You mean, that Ouji can live at an additional 50 TIMES how heavy it is out here NOW?! " Chi-Chi's jaw hung open  
slightly.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded happily, " It all really depends on how Veggie's feeling that day though. Sometimes he can  
be SO unpredictable! " the larger saiyajin chirped.  
" Yeah he's unpredictable alright... " Chi-Chi grumbled, " At least our house still feels the same inside. " she  
turned to walk back into their house.  
" Hey Chi-chan look! We've got neighbors! " Goku grinned, pointing off into the distance.  
" Nonsense Goku, there isn't a single other house for about 100 miles! HOW could we have neighbors. " Chi-Chi brushed  
it off.  
" No! Chi-chan really! There's HUNDREDS of 'um. " Goku said in awe. His eyes widened into two big sparkily blobs,  
" Oh my goodness! IT'S VEGGIE'S CASTLE!! " he squealed.  
" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi bolted to attention, then rushed back out over to him, " WHERE?! THERE IS NO CASTLE! "  
" It's THERE! " Goku said happily, pointing Chi-Chi in the direction of a huge hill were ontop of was positioned a  
HUGE gorgeous foreign-looking castle, " That must be where my little Veggie is! "  
Chi-Chi surveyed everything before them. Hundreds of houses and shops surrounded one side of the castle, as if all  
looking up to it for advice. The castle itself stood beautifully tall. A large flag with the royal house of Bejito-sei's  
family symbol waving in the breeze from the highest point on the castle.  
" It's beautiful. " Goku mused.  
Chi-Chi stared at the flag and sweatdropped, " It's...a castle, alright... "  
" Veggie's castle is even more amazing than he told me and I ever imagined! " Goku said in awe.  
" He TOLD you about his "castle"? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.  
" Oh all the time! Veggie said when I was a baby my family lived there & Veggie used to play with me! " the larger  
saiyajin said happily, " Of course I was just a chubby, unable-to-walk baby and Veggie had to carry me on his back in order  
to drag me places, but we had FUN!....at least I think we probably would've, I don't remember anything about Bejito-sei but  
I assume we had fun together. Veggie said I used to teethe on the walls a lot. I wonder what that means... " he trailed off.  
" It means you were chewing on the walls, Toussan. " Gohan pointed out, walking outside towards them.  
" Wait, if the Ouji knew you when you were a toddler, than THAT MEANS HE'S HAD YOU IN HIS CLUTCHES SINCE _BIRTH_!? "  
Chi-Chi shrieked, then hugged Goku's arm, " Oh Go-chan that's TERRIBLE! " she gawked.  
Goku's eyes widened, " What's terrible is I can't find little Veggie's KI!! " he gulped.  
" You can't! " Chi-Chi grinned, " Maybe the peasants revolted and KILLED him or something WONDERFUL like that! "  
Goku looked down at her in complete horror and disturbment, " ... "  
" Actually I think that because of all the new and MANY other saiyajin ki's and the fact that Vegeta's probably kept  
his own lowered for safety purposes is probably why he's now a lot harder to spot. " Gohan explained.  
" Oh. Oh-kay then. " Goku nodded, " In that case I'll just fly over to the castle and see if Veggie's there. "  
" GOKU DON'T! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
Goku paused in mid-air, " Why not? "  
" Goku, you don't see anyone ELSE flying around here, do you? Don't you think it'd be a little odd and you'd be  
EASILY SPOTTED by the WRONG PERSON that way! We'll all WALK to the "castle". " she said stubbornly. Goku pouted and floated  
down the ground.  
" You were talking about my little Veggie when you said "the wrong person", weren't you, Chi-chan! " Goku said,  
insulted, " Well let me tell you something about my little buddy! He's not a bad person in any respect he's just very very  
confused...and little! " Goku shook his finger at her.  
" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi looked skeptical, then turned around, " Come on Gohan, we're going to find that stupid little  
Ouji. " she walked off, leaving Goku and Gohan standing there. Chi-Chi yelped suddenly and tripped over a small rock, causing  
her to swiftly fall on her face. The saiyajin and half-saiyajin cringed; due the to the 10X normal gravity Chi-Chi had not  
only fell but also made a several-inch deep body-shaped hole in the ground.  
" Oww. " Gohan frowned.  
" Serves Chi-chan right for insulting little Veggie on his own kingdom grounds. " Goku snorted, then walked over to  
Chi-Chi and helped her up, " Is Chi-chan oh-kay? " he asked, worried.  
" I think so... " Chi-Chi's pupils were spinning around in her eyeballs and she was looking clearly dizzy.  
" Lemmie help you out Chi-chan. " Goku held her up with one arm and the trio began to make their way to the outskirts  
leading towards the very-far-away royal castle, they walked for about 5 minutes until they made it to the first set of houses  
, or rather, huts. There standing infront of a fairly large hut stood a familiar figure gawking in shock to what was inside  
the two wild-west-style doors.  
" Bulma! " Goku chirped, running over to her, soon followed by Gohan and Chi-Chi, " Why are you standing there with  
you're mouth hanging open Bulma? " he asked curiously.  
Bulma answered but continued to stare straight ahead, " Goku, I was coming home from a meeting when I saw all these  
buildings materialize out of nowhere...at, at first I thought I was seeing things, I still think I am, but, " she turned to  
him in disbelief, " THEY'RE _EVERYWHERE_! " she looked shocked and confused.  
" What's everywhere? " Gohan asked her, " I don't see any-- " he paused as he caught something out of the corner of  
his eye poking its head out of a nearby hut window. He blinked.  
Chi-Chi sniffed the air and cringed, " Oh EEW! " she pinched her nose, " It smells like Goku just had several feeding  
frenzies out here and never threw anything away!! "  
The larger saiyajin took a whiff himself and sighed happily, " I LIKE it! " he grinned, then spotted a nearby  
trashcan and walked over to it only to find it filled to the brim with leftover fish parts, animal bones, and wrappers to  
pastry goods. A larger grin appeared on his face, " These are my kinda people! "  
" HA! No kidding. " Bulma mock-laughed, now staring back into the building from before.  
" Maybe we should try communicating with them. I mean, their trash looks fresh, whatever kind of saiyajins they are  
if they eat like Toussan they can't be that bad, right? " Gohan suggested.  
Goku gave him an oh-kay signal with his thumb, then took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, " HIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! " Goku squealed.  
Dozens of heads instantly poked their way out of the windows and doorways, all staring at the quartet. The gang's  
eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They were all dressed in raggedy clothes, some were still chewing on their food. And  
every single one of them looked exactly like Goku.  
" It's a whole village of GOKUS!!! " Chi-Chi gawked.  
" Heeheehee, " one of the saiyajins grinned and waddled over to her. He took the fish he was partly knawing on out of  
his mouth and held it out in front of her, " Naka no popo de lo FIIIISH? "  
Chi-Chi turned a pale green at the sight of the raw, dead, munched on fish, " Uhh, no thank you. " she sweatdropped.  
" Neh! " the Goku-look-alike shrugged and shoved the entire fish into his mouth, then instantly swallowed it, " Ahh..  
Waamee! "  
" Well, at least we know they're friendly, I think. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Of course the fact that we don't know what they're saying doesn't do a thing to help us. " Bulma sighed.  
" That's because all these me's are speaking Veggie-ese! " Goku giggled.  
" "Veggie-ese"??? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.  
" "Saiyago". " Chi-Chi corrected them both.  
" Yeah, Saiyago. But I always called it Veggie-ese cuz Veggie's the only one who speaks it...or at least, he WAS the  
only one who speaks it. " Goku scratched his head, " When I crowned Veggie earlier he made me repeat this Veggie-ese sentence  
while doing so. And what they're saying sounds kinda like Veggie-ese. " he said.  
" You--you don't think the Ouji knows they're all out here, do you? " Chi-Chi said, worried, " He could make an  
entire "Go-chan HAREM" with all these poor little guys. " she then pinched her nose, " Poor, SMELLY, little guys. " Chi-Chi  
looked them all over, then grabbed Gohan by the collar, " I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO SAVE ALL THESE GOKUS, GOHAN-CHAN!!! THE  
OUJI'LL TAKE THEM ALL BACK TO HIS CASTLE AND ENSLAVE THEM ALL!!!! I CAN'T LET THEM ALL END UP IN A GO-CHAN OUJI _HAREM_!!! "  
" Chi-chan I think Veggie'd probably call it a Kaka-harem or something like that. He doesn't call me by my Earth  
name. " Goku pointed out.  
" WELL HE'S NOT GONNA _GET_ HIS "KAKA-HAREM" AS LONG AS _I'M_ AROUND!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Heeee! Aww Chi-chan they're all so cute and look just like ME! " Goku grinned, not paying attention. Chi-Chi fell  
over, her arm twitching.  
" Kaasan I really don't think Vegeta'd be interested in a whole "harem" of "Kakarrottos". He's after a  
"servant-maid"; not a princess or anything awkward like that. " Gohan tried to calm her down.  
" But I _AM_ Veggie's princess. " Goku pouted.  
" OH YOU ARE _NOT_!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, sitting up and coincidentally mildly frightening the gokus from the  
village, who all backed away from her slightly.  
" I wonder if they know where Veggie is! " Goku grinned, turning to a small group of the saiyajins, " Hi! "  
" HI!! " they all happily replied. Goku beamed.  
" Wow, I think we're really connecting here. THIS IS SO COOL!! " he said to his friends excitedly.  
" I guess they must be from Son-kun's "tribe" or something. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" What I wanna know is who mothered them all! There must be almost 100 of them here!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" SO! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Have any of you seen my little Veggie? " he lowered his hand down to where  
the top of Vegeta's head would be, " Veh-gee? "  
They all cocked their heads in various angles. Goku sighed.  
" Veggie! He's, he's my little buddy. You know, little, small " he held his pointer finger and thumb a couple  
centimeters away from one another, " LITTLE. "  
" Little! " a random Goku-look-alike grinned at him, making the same motion with his fingers.  
" YEAH! That's it! Little! " Goku said happily.  
" Heehee, little! " they all exchanged happy nods to each other.  
" This is GREAT! Half the battle's over already! " Goku snapped his fingers, then got down on his knees and began to  
draw something in the dirt. When he was done he revealed what looked like a cutsy, chibinized version of Vegeta doodled in  
the ground, " VEGGIE! " he pointed to his drawing.  
" That doodle's too innocent-looking to be the Ouji. They'll NEVER get it the way Goku drew him. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Shh! Kaasan! " Gohan sweatdropped, embarassed at her sudden outburst.  
" Veggie? " they all blinked at the doodle, confused.  
" Hai, Veggie! You know, Veggie. As in Veggie-ta. Vegeta! " Goku sighed, exasperated.  
" OH! " a couple of the saiyajins looked over at him as if they had gotten it.  
" Vegeta no Ou! " one of the two said, pointing at the picture, " Haha, kawapse zo dala Vegeta Ou. " he giggled at  
the doodle.  
" They know Veggie!! " Goku grinned, " I call him King Veggie! "  
" Does he like being called that? " another Goku-ish saiyajin asked curiously.  
" SURE! I've been calling Veggie Veggie for a long time now! It makes you feel all warm-n-fluffy inside. " Goku  
replied, completely ignoring the fact that the other saiyajin had just spoken english.  
" HEY! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, " I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH, HUH!! "  
" Course we do! " he happily replied.  
" Silly lady, we're just playing! " another laughed at her.  
" Nobody ever comes to play with us. " a third goku frowned.  
" You are our first visitors in a long time! " a forth hopped infront of them.  
" Aww, really? That's so sad. " Goku pouted, " You all seems so nice. "  
" How long have you been alone? " Bulma asked, " I mean, how long has it been since someone came to visit you. "  
The third looked at his watch, " Mmm, about 20 minutes. "  
" WAHH! " everyone sans Goku and his look-alikes fell over.  
" They're definitely related to Go-chan alright. " Chi-Chi groaned from the floor.  
" King Veggie called everybody telepathically a little while ago to tell us he was the one who brought us back and  
where he had brought us too and stuff! " the second goku grinned, instantly adopting the new nickname for their king.  
" Well I'm the one who gave little Veggie his king powers in the first place. " Goku said proudly, then ripped off  
the blue sash around his gi to expose his tail, which flung out and happily began to waft in the breeze along with the other  
saiyajins.  
" WOW!! YOU'RE JUST LIKE US!! " one of the gokus said excitedly, " Peasants can crown KINGS? "  
" Mmm-hmm! That's because I'm a SPECIAL peasant! " Goku said, then broke into a huge Son grin, " I'm VEGGIE'S  
PRINCESS!!! "  
All the other saiyajins stared at him in an excited awe, " Realllly? "  
" REALLY!! " Goku squealed.  
" ALL HAIL KING VEGGIE!!! " all the look-a-likes cheered at once.  
" Speaking of Veggie I gotta get going and find him. That's why me & Chi-chan and Gohan and Bulma are all here. We  
need to find Veggie. "  
" He's probably at the castle. " a random goku answered.  
" GREAT! " Goku spun around, ready to take off.  
" Wanna eat before you go? "  
Goku spun around the other way, " Food for me? " he grinned at the other peasants.  
" Mmm! Yeah we got a lot of food! " some of them rubbed their bellies.  
" HEE! LUNCH TIME!! " Goku patted his own stomach, then followed several of the peasants back inside the larger  
building, " AND I can tell you all about my little Veggie while I'm eating, and you can tell me other stuff! It'll be FUN! "  
" FUN!! " another goku chirped from behind him, " FUN and learning about Veggie! "  
" Not "learning about Veggie", " Goku corrected him, then grinned, " VEGGIE-TIME! "  
" VEGGIE-TIME! " the others chanted repeatedly, all going inside, leaving Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Bulma alone and staring  
off in their direction in complete bewilderment.  
" Well, this is going to be a little tougher than imagined. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
Chi-Chi gulped, her shoulders slumped, " We're doomed... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:40 AM 11/17/2002  
END OF PART ONE!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Wow...this is certainly going to be a bizarre one.  
Chuquita: (grinning) And we haven't even gotten to where YOU are yet.  
Goku: (happily) I like all the other me's, they're silly!  
Vegeta: (shivers) I seriously can't imagine having to deal with more than one Kakarrotto; not the dare think of what over  
100 of them would do!  
Goku: (giggles) Heehee, Veggie wouldn't melt with glowing-redness, he's go straight to a steamy red Veggie-gas form!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yes Kakarrotto, thanks a lot.  
Goku: You know you would. Veggie wouldn't even get to saying "Aww, Kakay" before he turned into gas.  
Vegeta: Stupid Kaka-village.  
Chuquita: HEY! I LIKE the "Kaka-village". And the Kaka-village-eers come into the plot later on so I need 'um. (shrugs)  
Besides, a lot of the stories I've read that take place on Bejito-sei always seem so dark and angsty. This is brighter.  
Goku: (grins) And nothing can brighten up a planet like a village fulla ME!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You can say that again-- (to Chu) (Mr. Correction) They're not even ON Bejito-sei. They're all on  
Earth right now.  
Chuquita: Oh well, you get the basic idea. Before I forget I'd like to ask the audiance a question and see if anyone can  
answer it for me. It's actually about Veggie.  
Vegeta: _I_ could answer THAT.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to audiance) It's about the many many flashbacks Veggie has in episode 280 "Vegeta's Hat's Off to  
Goku; You're #1" which I think the dub title to is "Vegeta's Respect", I'm not sure, (turns to Veggie) Is it?  
Vegeta: (shrugs) How should I know.  
Chuquita: (larger sweatdrop) Yah, you're name's ONLY the first word in the TITLE. (back to audiance) Anyway, I've only seen  
the sub to this episode and in it Veggie has a number of flashbacks. (which are conviently re-drawn instead of the usual  
recycled flashbacks dbz uses :D ) They all go in chronological order. Too make it simple, it's Veggie sees Goku for the  
first time, some of that battle; it moves to Veggie's first thought that Son might be the legendary super saiyajin while  
Son's facing off against Rukkuum (spelling error?; beats me) then some more shots of namek, then it zooms ahead to the when  
Son returns for the tournement, then some headshots of Son and the bad guys he fought; Freeza, Cell, I think Gero's in  
there or one of the androids; and then there's the last flashback which I cannot for the life of me place ANYWHERE within  
the dbz timeline specturm. Veggie's in his current outfit and in ssj; so is Son, the moon's behind them, and Veggie's  
floating up to Son while Son's floating down to him--due to their height difference,  
Vegeta: (grumble) Had to throw in a "Veggie's short" hint in there, didn'tcha?  
Chuquita: (ignores Veggie) Anyway, they float and float and just about to smash into each others noses when the image  
cracks and Veggie gets sucked back out of his flashback to where Buu and Son-kun are fighting and finishes off his little  
monologue with the whole "fight hard Kakarrotto, you're number 1" quote. Now since I KNOW every other scene was a  
flashback due to the fact that all that stuff really happened to Veggie instead of it being his imagination, I don't think  
the last scene was his imagination. So here's the question; is this last flashback from one of the movies that I haven't  
seen? Or is this just some weird little bit of Veggie's imagination acting up on him. It's nightime in this scene; both  
saiyajins are alive. There's no possible point in time this could have occured unless it was before Cell was beaten, and  
I know Veggie didn't wear the tanktop until several YEARS after Cell was destoryed. Please if you recognize this scene  
from one of the dbz movies, tell me in your review, or e-mail me, either one works.  
Vegeta: (smirking) It's driving you nuts, isn't it?  
Chuquita: It's been driving me nuts since I first saw the episode!!!! There's no LOGICAL point in time it could have  
taken place in!!! There's GOT to be a logical explaination!!  
Goku: (grinning) With Veggie you're lucky if you even GET an explaination for what he does!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hmm, good point. But STILL, I'd like to know.  
Vegeta: Chu, there's so many PLOTHOLES in our show that just one little scene like that is hardly worth worrying about.  
Goku: Yeah, besides Piccolo had destoryed the moon so how could it be behind us like that!  
Vegeta: (snickering) Yes, unless I was slipping from daydreaming into one of my exotic saiyajin fantasies, (turns to  
Goku) right, SERVANT-MAID?  
Goku: (freezes) (backs his chair up a couple feet)  
Chuquita: (flatly) Thanks Vedge.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Don't mention it.  
Chuquita: Oh! The cheek-to-cheek ki blast episode is on today so don't miss it!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That was the most uncomfortable 45 seconds of my life.  
Goku: (happily) Aww, I had fun being cheek-to-cheek with my little Veggie!  
Vegeta: I DIDN'T!!! IT LOOKED LIKE WE WERE DOING THE TANGO OR SOMETHING!!!  
Goku: (big cheesy grin) Heeheehee! Veggie wiping my "kaka-germs" off his face, and then me saying "hey Vegeta, how are  
you doing over there" and then Veggie freaks out. Or, or in the dub when dub me says "Hey, we make a GREAT TEAM" and  
then Veggie freaks out. Or-- (notices the deeply embarassed and threatening look on Veggie's face) --heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (grimaces) Yes, that is the episode on this Monday.  
Goku: (to audiance) And if you enjoyed watching Veggie freak out last Thursday and Friday, just WAIT till what you get  
to see today!  
Chuquita: (grins) Not to mention Son-kun's cute lil "heeheehee, heeheeheehee" song he performs for Veggie!  
Goku: Yeah, I sounded really really CUTE in the sub. Dub me tried to heehee too, but his voice is too bold and manish  
to giggle.  
Chuquita: You mean "manly", don't you Son?  
Goku: ... (blinks) What did I say?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Nevermind. Son's japanese voice was done by a girl, that's why his giggle sounded more natural.  
Vegeta: (eyes bulging out of his head) Wait, Kakarrotto's voiced by a GIRL?!  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) What? You didn't notice that before?  
Vegeta: Uhh...I just...assumed, uhh... (looks up at Goku awkwardly) Voiced by a girl huh Kakay? (sweatdrop) That  
explains a lot.  
Goku: ... (confused) (perks up) SAY GOODBYE TIL PART 2, VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: Goodbye till part 2.  
Chuquita: We'll see you then.  
Goku: How many cows does it take to get to the tootsie-roll center of a tootsie pop?  
Vegeta: I don't know--5?  
Goku: (grins) 8!!  
Vegeta: ...sometimes I just don't get you, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (happily) Neither do I!! 


	2. Veggie's magical king powers in action l...

9:35 PM 11/17/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Note: Apparently Goku's Mom's name is Celipa, according to the reviewers; not Toma. So I'll be calling her Celipa now.  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz Movie 7  
Vegeta: Kakarotto is My rival  
Vegeta: Don't touch him  
  
Chuquita's Corner:  
Chuquita: Or you shall feel the wrath of a very ticked-off ouji.  
Vegeta: (nods) That's right.  
Goku: (sweatdropping) Just where in this particular movie does Veggie say that?  
Chuquita: I have no clue, I've never seen it. I know the bad guys are androids in that one though.  
Goku: (as-if-enlightened) OHHhh... (glances over at Veggie) It sounds a little over-possessive of Veggie.  
Vegeta: (snorts) I'm not possessive, I was merely declaring my supreme rule over your kaka-body and soul.  
Goku: (larger sweatdrop) (to Chu) Now that's scary.  
Chuquita: GT Veggie calls you Goku instead of Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (eyes widen) ... [walks over to Veggie & hugs him tightly] (squeaks out; teary-eyed) Rule me.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Purer words were never spoken.  
Goku: (suddenly lets go of Veggie and zips back over to his seat; Veggie falls over from the sudden loss of weight on his  
chair) Veggie wouldn't REALLY call me by my earth-name, would he Chu-sama? Veggie loves me too much right? If Veggie were to  
call me the same thing everyone else calls me than that would mean he no longer cares about his lil saiyajin no ouji thing or  
me being his peasant and WHAT DID I DO TO HIM TO DESERVE THAT!! [clutches Chu by the collar and holds her up]  
Chuquita: (sweatdropping) Uhhh...I don't know? (cheesy grin)  
Goku: (drops her back to her seat and starts bawling about GT Veggie's 'fate') IT'S CUZ I LEFT TO TRAIN UUB ISN'T IT!  
CHI-CHAN TURNED VEGGIE INTO A POD PERSON WHILE I WAS GOOOHOOOOHOOOONE!!!!  
Chuquita: I HAVE heard Veggie call you Goku in some gt eps I've seen. Here's some from ep2.  
GT Episode: {Vegeta:} It was my idea. You both haven't done any training recently, so it's better for you to go.  
If you go with Goku, it'll be a good experience for you both.  
....  
{Goten:} Vegeta, I think my mom...I think my mom wants me to stay here.  
{Vegeta:} She agreed with me.  
{Goten:} How could she!?  
Goku: (gasps) CHI-CHAN _DID_ ERASE VEGGIE'S MIND!!! (starting to get angry) WHY CHI-CHAN _WHY_!!!!  
Chuquita: But wait, there's more.  
GT Episode: {Boss:} [on phone again] Listen, I kidnapped Goku, and if you want to save him, you'd   
better get 500 million zeni ready.  
{Vegeta:} What? Goku?  
{Boss:} It's just change for rich people like you, isn't it? And don't report this to the police.   
If you tell the police, Goku's a dead kid.  
{Vegeta:} Do what you want. See ya.  
{Boss:} Hello?...Hello?  
Vegeta: (to Chu) You see this is why I dislike this spinoff. I'm barely in it and when I am I don't even sound/act/look like  
ME!  
Chuquita: I think GT Veggie's a genetically-altered clone Bulma made in her lab.  
Vegeta: (nods) Yes, I would NEVER agree with (disgustingly) Onna, (perks up) And I would NEVER call Kakay his Earth name, OR  
leave him to die, OR cut my hair and grow a hideous mustache that is a mere shadow of my father's facial hair.  
Goku: (teleports back behind Veggie & squeezes him) (sobbing) LITTLE VEGGIE DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Chuquita: How about this one from episode 45.  
GT Episode 45: {Vegeta:} I am an Earthling with saiyajin pride!!!  
Vegeta: (now looking slightly frightened and ticked-off himself) I am a _SAIYAJIN_ with _SAIYAJIN_ pride! Bakas!... That's  
one of the MAIN BASIS of my character!!!  
Chuquita: I did like however the episode where they show Veggie's dad, Bejito, overthrowing Bejito-sei to become King. And  
did you know Veggie's 58 by the time GT begins? Son's 52!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Ahh, Chu's theory of our slow saiyajin aging process is correct. How's Onna look?  
Chuquita: (smushes her cheeks in so her face looks wrinkly) ... (lets out a couple giggles)  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The old WITCH didn't age as gracefully as YOURS TRUELY, did she?  
Goku: (muttering to himself in a sligthly paranoid manner) (still hugging Veggie) Veggie no get his mind erased, Veggie no  
get his mind erased, Veggie no get his mind erased...  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (sweatdrops) I think Kakarrotto's beginning to fear for my safety.  
Goku: (to himself) Veggie no get as tall as Gohan, Veggie no chop his hair off, Veggie no cut his mustache, Veggie no change  
his cute lil Veggie-uniform, Veggie no stop CARING ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (bursts into tears)  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (chokes out) Uh--of course I won't stop, err, 'caring' about you, Kakay. You're my peasant and  
that, that won't change. That is until I finally defeat Onna and you become my servant-maid and we go cavorting around the  
universe in a large spaceship together.  
Chuquita: You see this is why I don't count GT as part of the actual time-line...well sometimes I do count it and others I  
don't. It all depends on what mood I'm in.  
Goku: Well that's convienent.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (sarcasm) Glad to know my future's in safe hands.  
Chuquita: On a lighter note I finished all the main pages of my 'not-yet-online' website. I only have 3 mini-sections to go.  
Goku: Oooh.  
Vegeta: Can we call it "The Saiyajin no Ouji's Palace"?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) It's called "Chuquita's Corner".  
Vegeta: (pouts) Ohh. (grins) Oh well I still have my kingdom! [points to story]  
Goku: Here's the second part to "King Me"! Where we find out what happened to little Veggie after he left my house! And other  
stuff!  
Chuquita: Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sick and tired of being only a prince, Veggie gets Goku to crown him king! With disastrous results!  
Being crowned king gives the little ouji unbelieveable new powers, such as the ability to warp time and space! Now Veggie  
has become bent on using his newfound powers to change Earth into a carbon copy of Bejito-sei! Will Goku and the others be  
able to stop him before he completely goes off his rocker? Will they be able to un-crown him in time? CAN you un-crown  
someone?  
  
Vegeta: ALL HAIL _ME_, PEASANTS!  
Goku: (happily) Now THAT'S the Veggie I know!  
Vegeta: (grins) HEEEeee...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh-kay, wait, explain it to me again? "  
" Ugh, " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " I was crowned King so I used my new "magical King powers" to bring  
you all back along with all our people and cities! " he explained to the small group in the throne room with him for the 3rd  
time.  
" But, that doesn't make any sense. " Nappa said, still confused.  
" Don't worry about it Nappa, the important thing is we're all alive again, and now Veggie-chan's KING! " the ouji's  
Aunt Cally said happily, patting Nappa on the shoulder, well, arm actually; Nappa towered a good 2 feet above even the taller  
saiyajins in the room.  
" Well if he could bring all us back how come we're still on Earth, I mean, where's Bejito-sei? " Raditsu scratched  
his head, then turned to Vegeta, " Isn't THAT back too? "  
" I can't bring the whole planet back, bakas, IT'S BEEN BLOWN INTO A MILLION PIECES THAT ARE SCATTERED ALL OVER THE  
BLASTED UNIVERSE!!!! " Vegeta screamed at him, then smirked, " And if you dare say another word I'll have you thrown in the  
dungeon! " Raditsu was now looking rather pale.  
" One of my worst nightmares has just come true. " he sweatdropped.  
" That's my boy! " former King Bejito made a fist victoriously.  
" But Vegeta-- "  
" --yes, Nappa? " the ouji felt a headache coming on.  
" To be a king, don't you have to be crowned by someone else from the family? You know, like a sibling, or a parent,  
or a mate? " he asked.  
Vegeta froze, his cheeks a slight reddish tint, " Uhh, well, you see I'm so unbelievably powerful that once I hit a  
certain level of power my, err, royal powers were awakened and I, umm became King! " he said proudly, then made a cheesy  
smile.  
" Oh...whatever you say King Vegeta-sama. " Nappa saluted him.  
" Yes, exactly. Whatever I say! And I say...I say this stupid throne needs a STEPLADDER that's what I say. " Vegeta  
grumbled as he tried to proudly get up onto the chair, which was up just about 2 inches past his current height. The ouji  
sweatdropped and teleported from the floor onto the chair instead.  
" He's acting just like his father. " former Queen Ruby sweatdropped.  
" I'm still not buying this. " Raditsu said skeptically as he watched the smaller saiyajin happily nestle himself  
into the throne's seat cushion.  
" You'll BUY IT or else I'LL send you to the dungeon. " Bejito narrowed his eyes at Raditsu, who laughed nervously  
and backed up.  
" Of course, the dungeon, right. " Raditsu let out a nervous chuckle, then thought outloud to himself, " Nappa's  
right, in order for 'shorty' over there to have become our new King he would have had to have SOMEONE initiate and crown him.  
AND that person would need to have some royal blood or at least some of it in their veins...but the only other saiyajin I  
know of who could possibly still have been alive to do THAT is-- " he froze. Raditsu's eyes widened to twice the size, " No  
WAY! " he said, completely disgusted, " You SICKO! _I_ KNOW HOW YOU GOT YOURSELF CROWNED, KING VEGETA! YOU USED MY LITTLE  
BRO--mmphMMPH! " Vegeta lept down and slapped his hand over Raditsu's mouth.  
" It's-not-what-you-think! " Vegeta whispered quickly, " I mean, uhh, there was this Buu monster, right? And to beat  
him Kakarrotto and I used these things made by the Kais called the portara earrings that supposedly-- "  
" --YOU DID DO THAT TO HIM!!! " Raditsu shrieked, sickened, " Oh _MAN_! There's a mental image I could do WITHOUT! "  
" It didn't happen THAT WAY, it was a type of fusion. " the ouji retorted, still whispering so no one else could hear  
him.  
" That's a new name for it. " Raditsu mumbled, " What'cha do? Hold him down against his will and-- "  
" Fusion is a fighting technique you bakayaro!! " Vegeta growled, slamming him against the wall, " It was supposedly  
a permanent technique where two bodies join together and create a brand new one! "  
" ... " Raditsu just stared at him in shock and almost-pity.  
" ...oh God it DOES sound like that doesn't it. " Vegeta himself turned a pale green and looked away, " Stupid  
Kakarrotto, it was HIS idea, not mine! "  
" HA! " the other saiyajin mock-laughed.  
" And if you weren't his brother I would slice your head off right this instant infront of everybody and send you  
back to the same depths I just pulled you out of. " he snarled dangerously, then dropped Raditsu to the floor, then made his  
way back to his throne.  
" THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU AND KAKA--- "  
" --ENOUGH!! " Vegeta grabbed a nearby leaver which was fastened in the floor next to his throne. He grabbed it and  
pulled it back, causing the tile beneath Raditsu to drop open and send the saiyajin plummeting downwards into the dungeon,  
" WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!!! " he shook his fist in the air daringly, his face a bright red.  
" Vegeta is there something you're not telling us? " Ruby asked him suspicously.  
" Nothing-Mommy. " the ouji quickly spat out, a nervous sweat dripping down the side of his face, " Ra--Raditsu was  
merely sputtering nonsense, yes. He--he's gone mad from all the years DOWN THERE. " he pointed to the ground.  
" In the dungeon? " Cally blinked, confused.  
" In H.F.I.L., Aunt Cally. " Vegeta sweatdropped, correcting her.  
" Those two deserve each other. " Ruby muttered at Cally and Nappa.  
Bejito walked over to the throne and smirked at the leaver, then gave it a swift pull sending the tiles under Nappa  
wide open. Nappa fell down only halfway before becoming lodged in at the stomach. Nappa sweatdrop and the rest of the group  
sans Vegeta narrowed their eyes at Bejito, who stepped a couple paces away from the leaver, whistling innocently.  
" Thing has a mind of it's own, it's, umm, getting kind of rusty you know. " Bejito said in a dignified manner, then  
turned away, suddenly interested in the wall behind him.  
" Help? " Nappa squeaked out, his gut trapped in the hole.  
" Mommy why don't you and father go relax somewhere, you know, seeing as I'm not in charge here you have plenty of  
time to do what you want to do. " Vegeta said, changing the subject.  
" Hmm, " Ruby smirked to herself, musing, " Heh-heh-heh... " she paused and glanced down at Vegeta, " Are you sure  
you'll be alright? " she asked, slightly worried.  
" Mother, I am MORE than ept to rule this kingdom, after all I WAS the one who just restored it using my awesome new  
powers; being that my Kingly powers grow in proportion to my ki strength I will be physically unBEATABLE! " Vegeta boasted.  
" Alright then. " Ruby patted her son on the back, then turned in the direction of the former King, " BejitOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! " she screamed suddenly as yet another trap door opened and she went hurtling  
downwards into it. Cally, Nappa, and Vegeta turned to Bejito, who was staring back at them cluelessly, his hand still on the  
leaver. He noticed it and quickly pulled his hand away and folded them.  
" Umm...butterfingers? " Bejito grinned cheesily, then cringed at a loud thump of something hitting the floor beneath  
them. The thump was then followed by a pair of unusually calm footsteps heading up the stairs. The door to the throne room  
was kicked open and Ruby calmly walked in, now covered in dirt and her hair messed up. She walked up to her husband, glared  
at him, then smirked and grabbed the leaver. Bejito laughed nervously, " Heh-heh-heh, hi honey. " he waved. Ruby pulled the  
leaver, causing Bejito to fall through another hole in the floor, screaming on the way down.  
" Good luck Vegeta. " Ruby gave the ouji a hug, then shouted into the hole in the floor, " I'LL MEET YOU OUT FRONT,  
BEJI-CHAN! "  
" I'm oh-kay... " Bejito moaned weakly from the floor beneath them.  
" Can you and Bejito give me a ride into town? " Cally asked, " I figure as long as we're on Earth now I can get some  
of my shopping done first-hand! " she said cheerfully.  
" Hmm? Sure. " Ruby replied, " We'd be glad to, RIGHT BEJITO! " she shouted curiously back at the floor.  
" Always a...pleasure...oww. " Bejito called back up in pain. The duo left the room.  
" Help? " Nappa called, " I'm, I'm still stuck in this hole?....Help? "  
" Bye Mommy! " Vegeta waved happily to her.  
" Bye Veggie-chan, have fun! " Ruby smiled at him; both completely oblivious to Nappa's still-trapped condition.  
" Believe me, " Vegeta smirked, sitting back in his chair, " I will. "  
  
  
" And sometimes me-n-Veggie watch TV together and it's so much fun cuz little Veggie always falls asleep during the  
movie and I catch him on my tummy and let him nap there till he's all rested up and then we have a big pillow-fight but  
Veggie always wants to take the big pillow even though he's little and it's so cute watchin him swing around this huge pillow  
and trying to hit me with it. I always win though, but, but sometimes I let little Veggie beat me just for the fun of it and  
he starts hopping around and doing a cute lil victory dance it's so funny! " Goku continued to happily ramble on for the  
other goku-look-alikes who were eagerly and with wonder taking in everything he had said for the past half hour.  
" I WANNA VEGGIE TOO! " one of the goku's raised his hand.  
" YEAH! ME TOO! "  
" ME TOO! "  
Several of them now had their hands raised.  
" Well, you can't. There's only one little Veggie. As far as I know, anyway. " Goku had a small sweatdrop on the side  
of his head, " But then again I only thought there was just one of me so I could be wrong. "  
" Let's hope you're right. " Chi-Chi interupted, then tapped him on the shoulder, " Go-chan? Shouldn't we be warning  
them of the DANGERS the Ouji imposes upon them, like SERVANT-HOOD! " she turned to the group, who were all looking at her  
cluelessly.  
" Servant-hood? What's servant-hood? " another of the goku's asked, confused.  
" "Servant-hood" is when the EVIL LITTLE OUJI _ENSLAVES_ YOU and makes you wear frilly little too-short-for-you're-  
-own-good skirts! " Chi-Chi said darkly.  
" ... " the group blinked, turning to one another for some form of guidance. They turned back to Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan  
, and Bulma.  
" What's a skirt? "  
" WAHH!! " Chi-Chi fell over, " GOKU! DO SOMETHING! " she snapped at him.  
" And little Veggie's about this high but if he stands on his tippy-toes his head can just reach the bottom of my  
neck. " Goku explained to one of his look-a-likes. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Oh you're no help. " she groaned, then hopped onto one of the tables in what looked like a mess hall, " ALRIGHT,  
LISTEN UP YOU ALMOST-SUCKED-INTO-THE-WORLD-OF-OUJI-DOM-THANKS-TO-GOKU LOOK ALIKES!! THE OUJI IS A TERRIBLE EVIL BEING! HE  
WANTS TO USE YOU TO DO EMBARASSING LENGTHY HOUSEHOLD CHORES AND PAMPER HIS EVIL LITTLE TUSH! " Chi-Chi turned to Goku, " GOKU  
TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR "SERVANT-MAID" UNIFORM!! "  
" Uhh, I'd, I'd rather not. " Goku looked away uneasily.  
" Oh yes, heaven forbid we tell them about the DARK side of your "little buddy". Well let me tell you something,  
Goku, you can sugarcoat the image you have in your head of that Ouji but that's still not gonna change the one we have to  
deal with everyday! Is it! "  
" Veggie's a good person Chi-chan, he's just a little mixed-up sometimes. " Goku squeaked out cautiously.  
" A _LITTLE_ MIXED--a little mixed up? He's been plotting to enservant-ize you for over a year now! And he's had that  
"servant-maid" costume ready for you since early JANUARY!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN LIKE HIM NONE THE LESS PRAISE AND RAVE ABOUT HIM  
TO THIS GANG OF SAIYAJINS WHO LOOK JUST LIKE YOU!!! "  
" I don't like Veggie. " Goku said in a small voice, looking down at the floor.  
" You don't? " Chi-Chi blinked, surprised.  
" Uh-uh.... " Goku broke into a grin, " I _LOVE_ VEGGIE!!! "  
" WAHH!! " Chi-Chi fell over for the second time, then instantly lept to her feet, pulled a strip of duct-tape out of  
her pocket and smacked it over Goku's mouth, " DON'T YOU DARE USE THOSE THREE WORDS IN A SENTENCE EVER AGAIN!!!! " she  
screamed angrily. Goku whinced, then looked down at the duct tape over his mouth in shame.  
" Umm, Chi? " Bulma spoke up.  
" WHADDA YOU WANT! _YOU_ WANNA TELL ALL THESE OTHER GOKU'S HOW "WONDERFUL ADORABLE AND PERFECT" THE OUJI IS!! " she  
roared in anger.  
" No, I was just going to say I think we should all get going. If this section of Earth is now "Bejito-sei" who knows  
how much longer the sun's going to be out! I'd like it if we could find Vegeta before it gets dark. Besides, I'd rather not  
know what this place is like at night. " Bulma shivered.  
" It is like a fiesta! " one of the gokus grinned, sliding past her as if he was wearing ice-skates.  
" What's a fiesta? " another one asked him.  
" I don't know! " the first goku replied cheerfully.  
" I'm starting to get a headache from all this. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Alright, we'll go. " Chi-Chi gave in, " But when we come back all these other gokus better not be gone and trapped  
by the Ouji like a bunch of--of-- "  
" "Harem-Kakays"! " Goku pointed out, the ripped off duct-tape in his hand.  
Chi-Chi pulled off another strip and slapped it over his mouth, " YOU CUT THAT OUT! NO MORE OUJI-TALK FOR YOU!!! If  
you want to talk you may talk, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT ABOUT THE OUJI OR _TO_ THE OUJI!! "  
" He's got a name, you know. " Goku pouted from underneath the duct-tape.  
" Yes, an EVIL name! " Chi-Chi snapped. Goku sighed, defeated, then left the building with the rest of the gang.  
" Kaasan, I really think you're over-exaggerating. " Gohan sweatdropped as they walked along.  
" Gohan, do you realize what would happen if the Ouji happened to wander into the valley of "kakarrottos" over here  
who are all; now thanks to our OWN fellow "kakarrotto"; completely smitten with the little monster!! " she exclaimed.  
Gohan stopped walking for a moment to shudder, " Ehh. "Kaka-harem". "  
" EXACTLY! " Chi-Chi nodded. She sighed, a bit winded, " This 10X gravity wears on you. " she grumbled.  
" Hey! But you're all getting used to it aren't you? " Goku grinned through the duct tape on his mouth, " Even  
Bulma's walking normal now. "  
Bulma sweatdropped, lagging about 5 feet behind the others, " Barely. "  
" Well I think we're almost to the city, or what looks like a city. " Gohan squinted.  
" Personally I hope we can find someone who can take us to where that Ouji is. Those goku-clones or whatever they  
were didn't help us out any. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" I LIKED the me-clones. " Goku pouted, " They understand me & my little Veggie. "  
" Goku, they were infinitely more simple-minded than you are, they only "understood" because you kept talking like  
that Ouji was your personal stuffed play-thing. "  
" Veggie is...kinda, in a way, sort of.......when Veggie's asleep or unconsious he's kind of like a toy. " Goku said,  
trying to think up something to reply.  
Chi-Chi turned a pale green, " WHEN have you played with him while he was "asleep or unconsious"?? "  
" Couple times. "  
" ... "  
" ... :) "  
" Ohh, my head. " Chi-Chi groaned, putting her hand on her forehead, " Let's just find some to ask directions, ok? "  
" Does a giant fish count? " Goku asked curiously.  
Chi-Chi looked at him incrediously, " What are you talking abou-- " she froze to see just that; a huge fish unlike  
any she had ever seen on Earth wobble across the street on its side. Goku ran over to it.  
" HEY MR. FISH!! "  
" GOKU DON'T!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
" Hi Mr. Fishy, my name's Goku. Do you know how I can get to my little Veggie's castle and do you mind if I nibble on  
your fin? " the rest of the group collectively sweatdropped.  
" What? " the fish lifted upward to expose two figures, well, one figure and the bottom half of another.  
" It's a lady! Hi lady! " Goku waved to her. The others ran over to them.  
" Oh thank goodness! Somebody who doesn't look exactly like Goku. " Chi-Chi said, relieved, then noticed the woman's  
goku-ish bangs and sweatdropped.  
" Close enough. " Bulma nodded.  
" She looks just like Videl...only with green eyes. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" My name is Celipa, and behind me is Bardock-kun; we're going to cook fish. " she smiled happily, then paused to  
hear munching behind her and lifted the fish up only to pull up the man holding the southern end of the fish with it. Celipa  
gave a swift punch to the fish and unlatching the head stuck in the fish's stomach hole. The other figure fell out and landed  
onto the ground.  
" Oww. " he twitched in a slight pain.  
" Oh God it's another one. " Chi-Chi groaned at the sight of yet-another goku-look-alike, then paused. This one was  
slightly tanner than the others and had slightly more ouji-esqe eyes, along with a couple scars on his face.  
" What was that for? Are we there yet? " he stood up, looking around. The man noticed a similar sized saiyajin  
wearing an orange gi grinning and waving at him. He grinned himself, " Kakarrotto! "  
Goku squinted a second, then teleported over to him and hugged him, " MY DADDY!! "  
Everyone sans Goku, Bardock, and Celipa fell over.  
" I saw you in a vision! " Bardock exclaimed.  
" I saw you in a vision too! And Veggie's Daddy was there too and so was Veggie but he was naked so I guess that  
doesn't explain much, but I saw you! "  
" Wait, you were with that Ouji NAKED!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Yeah, Veggie was cheering me on. Something about being the last saiyajins left, I don't remember now it's all  
kinda fuzzy. " Goku thought back. Chi-Chi turned a pale white with terror.  
" WHERE WAS THIS!! "  
" Back when we were on Namek. " he replied innocently.  
Chi-Chi cupped her hands over her mouth, " Oh holy-- "  
" That's where I saw YOU! " Bardock pointed at Goku, letting go, " You were facing off against Freeza! King Vegeta  
told everyone earlier today that Freeza was and has been dead for a long time now. Did you do it? "  
" Well, I DID beat him...kinda, in a way, sort of...... "  
Chi-Chi smacked the back of Goku's head, " Why yes he did defeat Freeza. " she said pleasantly.  
" But Mirai was the one who TECHINCALLY-- "  
" --oh shuddup! No one cares about Mirai and that one didn't count anyway. He was mostly a robot at that point to  
begin with. You're the one who sliced him in half. "  
" You SLICED Freeza in HALF! " Celipa grinned, " WOW, I wish I could've seen THAT. " she said, then frowned, " I died  
in a battle a few weeks before Bejito-sei was blown up. At least I THINK it was a few weeks. I still can't tell. "  
" _I_ died burning to a crisp by the ki Freeza threw at Bejito-sei. " Bardock added, " Which is why I don't fry my  
food anymore...I get these bad shell-shock episodes whenever I see something being fried under intense heat. "  
" Like french fries? " Goku asked.  
" ...yeah, I guess. " he scratched his head.  
" *sizzle*sizzle*sizzle*. "  
" --AHH! " Bardock froze, then glanced over his shoulder and sweatdropped to see Celipa trying her best not to burst  
into laughter.  
" *sizzle*sizzle*. " she chuckled. Bardock glared, then burst into laughter as well.  
" SO! Want some fish? "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then grabbed a huge chunk off the fish and stuffed a piece into his mouth, " MMM! Yummy! "  
" Goku, you just ATE! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, pointing in the direction they had come from.  
" ...I did? " Goku blinked, " .....that's oh-kay! " he perked up, then joined his mother in lighting a fire while  
Bardock left the area and quickly returned with a large stick and shoved said stick through the middle of the fish. He held  
it over the fire and started to turn it.  
" I thought you had a fear of fire. " Bulma asked him.  
" Hmm? No that's just with fried things. You know, deep-fried; oils; that kind of thing. This is cooking. It's  
completely different. " Bardock explained, then grinned in a son-ish way up at her, " Want some? "  
" Uhh, no--no thanks. No fish for me. Haha, I'm, I'm on a fish-free diet, thanks. " Bulma laughed nervously, " Gohan,  
Chi-Chi that thing's HUGE! " she whispered to them.  
" I know. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " I wonder who cleans up for them all? "  
Bardock grabbed a small piece of the fish, tossed it on the ground, and sent a ki blast at it, zapping it into  
oblivion, " That's how. " he smiled, then returned his attention to the fish.  
" So you're my Mommy. "  
" Uh-uh. "  
" And you're also Raditsu's Mommy. "  
" That's why they're called brothers. " Celipa said happily.  
" But, Raditsu doesn't look anything like you or Dad. I look more like you and 'toussan than Raditsu does. " Goku  
said, confused, " How did he--? "  
" I have NO idea. " Celipa sweatdropped, " All I do remember is 21 hours of very intense labor pains and a baby whose  
hair was bigger than his head. "  
" His hair's STILL bigger than his head. " Goku giggled, " Was I hard to have? " he asked childishly.  
" You're the reason you don't have any younger brothers or sisters. " she replied shortly.  
" Oh... " Goku blushed, " That long? "  
" ... " Celipa blinked, " I don't remember. "  
Goku sweatdropped.  
" Well, these are undoubtedly Goku's parents. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" It feels weird, they look so young. " Gohan said.  
" That's because they don't 'age' in other world. " Bulma explained.  
" AND they're both saiyajins. " Chi-Chi added, then glanced off in the direction of the castle, " Speaking of  
saiyajins, " she turned to Goku's parents, " Neither one of you would know how to get to the "king's" castle, would you? "  
Both saiyajins cocked their heads at her, " It's right behind you. " Bardock pointed out.  
Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder and sweatdropped, " I KNOW _THAT_!! YOU THINK I'M BLIND! "  
" She means how do we get INTO the castle. " Gohan interupted, " We want to talk to Vegeta. "  
" And I miss my little Veggie! " Goku frowned, holding up a doodle of a happy-looking, chibinized Vegeta with a crown  
on his head.  
Chi-Chi glared at the doodle, yanked it away from Goku, and ripped it into little pieces, " HE'S NOT _CUTE_, GOKU!!  
HE'S _EVIL_!! "  
" Like this? " Goku grinned, holding up yet another chibinized Vegeta doodle, only this one had a pouty look on his  
face and had his chubby arms crossed.  
" ... " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the face, " ...closer. " she gritted her teeth. She grabbed a pencil and paper  
from Goku's pocket and scribbled something out on it, " THAT is what the Ouji looks like, Goku! "  
Goku looked at her drawing, confused. Chi-Chi's version of the small, chubby, cuddly little thing Goku had drawn was  
frightening to say the least. It looked like it was in the shadows and had claws instead of gloves. The drawing also had no  
pupils in it's narrow eyes and had a pair of fangs in its open mouth. Goku shivered at it, then looked down at his chibi-ish  
version who was staring up off the paper at any onlookers with it's larger-than-usual shimmery eyes and a humble little  
smile. It had one of it's mitten-like hands waving upward.  
" I like mine better, yours doesn't look like little Veggie at all. " Goku pointed at Chi-Chi's, " That one's scary."  
" So is yours. " she wryly commented at the sugary-sweet version on the larger saiyajin's paper.  
" Umm, we could walk you to the castle if you want, it's not far from here. " Celipa said, trying to relieve the  
tension between Goku and Chi-Chi.  
" That'll be great! Thanks. " Bulma nodded for the group, " WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE CASTLE, GUYS! " she shouted.  
" YAY! VEGGIE-TIME!! " Goku squealed, " I'M GONNA GET ME SOME VEGGIE-TIME! " he ran off ahead of the group.  
" Kakarrotto? " Bardock called out to him. Goku paused from running and was now jogging in place.  
" Yeah? "  
" It's...that way. " Bardock pointed in the opposite direction.  
" ...oh. " Goku said, embarassed. He turned around and ran back in the correct direction, " HERE I COME LITTLE  
BUDDY!! " he shouted determindly, then raced off.  
Celipa turned to Bardock, " What's a, "little buddy"? " she blinked, confused. Bardock shrugged.  
" Believe me, " Chi-Chi grumbled, crumbling up her paper and throwing it away, " You don't wanna know. "  
  
  
  
" *WHEW*! Finally some peace. " Vegeta smiled as he sat back in his chair. The past several hours had been freakishly  
hectic. Everytime he finished solving one problem somebody bolted into the throne room with another one. A whole 20 minutes  
had now passed without anyone entering his throne room--which was partially due to the fact that Vegeta had locked it shut.  
Nappa, who was still stuck halfway in and halfway out the whole in the floor, was now snoring and had a large booger-bubble  
expanding and contracting out one nostril. The ouji had become oblivious to the bald saiyajin during the busy-ness of the day  
and pulled out a Capsule Corp caspule. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then threw the capsule onto the floor  
to expose his stuffed 'Kaka-chan'.  
" Hiii Kakay. " the ouji said contently as he picked his stuffed toy up and gave it a squeeze, then hopped up back  
onto his throne with it now on his lap, " I haven't seen you all day Kaka-chan. Did you miss your King and ruler? " he gave  
it another tight squeeze.  
" *squeak*! " Kaka-chan squeaked.  
" That's my peasant. " Vegeta said happily, then frowned, " I wish Kakarrotto would hurry. You don't think he forgot  
about me do you? "  
" ... "  
" Or, or what if he thinks I forgot about him so he decided TO forget about me? "  
" ... "  
" Ohhh.. " Vegeta groaned.  
" *squeeeeeeak*! " the toy's high-pitched noise echoed throughout the room.  
" Wha-huh? " Nappa groggily opened one eye, then both of them snapped wide open at the sight of Vegeta coddling  
himself against the large plushie and trying to comfort it, " WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!! " he stupidly screamed in a very loud  
voice. Vegeta's face flushed as he instantly dropped Kaka-chan and lept to the ground in a frantic search for the capsule to  
put it back in, " Holy beef that's a giant stuffed Kakarrotto toy isn't it!!! " Nappa looked utterly confused and slightly  
green in the face.  
" No! No it's not what you think! " Vegeta yelped, " It's, uhh, it's a punching bag, yeah, I uhh, I use it for target  
practice. " he threw a rather weak punch at the soft plush toy.  
" ... " Nappa's eyes widened in disbelief, " But you were--HOLDING it in your ARMS! "  
" I WAS NOT!! " the ouji retorted, stills searching for the capsule, " Why does she have to make these stupid things  
so darn SMALL. " he cussed under his breath.  
" What's he holding? " Raditsu asked from the dungeon, bored yet slightly curious.  
" It's a giant stuffed toy of Kakarrotto. " Nappa said, still in shock, " He was holding it on his LAP. "  
" WHAT?! " Raditsu gawked, then flew up and grabbed Nappa's feet, trying to pull him out of the hole, " I GOTTA SEE  
THIS! "  
" *ACK*! " Nappa cried out, " What are you doing?! "  
" I'm trying to get your fat body out of this tiny hole! " Raditsu grumbled.  
" I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned. " Nappa snuffed him.  
" Nappa, you need to go to a SPECIALIST just to get pants big enough to FIT YOUR FAT BEHIND!!! " Raditsu exclaimed.  
" It's not called a specialist, it's called a TAILOR. " Nappa nodded, then screamed as he got sucked downward through  
the hole and plummeted to the floor, nearly crushing Raditsu in the process, " Hey, I'm FREE! " he grinned.  
" I'm in pain... " Raditsu squeaked out.  
" Hmm? OH! " Nappa got up to see the other saiyajin now flattened like a pancake on the ground, " Wow, you still  
alive? "  
" Surprisingly, yes. " Raditsu then stuck his finger in his mouth and exhaled, causing his body to blow back up like  
a balloon. He sighed with relief and got up.  
" How'd you do that? " Nappa asked, amazed.  
" ...I'm not sure. " Raditsu's eyes widened as he contimplated exactly how he could've just accomplished the feat.  
" *SqueEEEEEEEEAK*! "  
" What was THAT? " Raditsu looked upward.  
" That's the squeaky sound that life-sized Kakarrotto plush makes when Vegeta hugs it. " Nappa replied.  
Raditsu cringed, " Yet another mental image I could do without. " he flew upwards and out of the hole in the floor  
only to find the room empty. He blinked, surprised, " Well that's weird. "  
" What? " Nappa flew up and began to stick his head out when all of a sudden he felt a foot stomp ontop of it,  
" Oww. "  
" Moron, you'll just get yourself stuck again, use the door downstairs. " Raditsu pointed in the direction.  
" Why didn't you do that? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Raditsu sweatdropped, " Doh!....I wasn't thinking of it at the time. " he snapped. Nappa just snickered in response  
and headed for the stairs.  
" It's oh-kay, I know, Kakay'll be here soon I won't worry I promise. "  
" Eh? " Raditsu creeped over towards the throne and spotted a familiar brown fuzzy tail peaking out from around back,  
" Heh. " he smirked, then poked his head around the corner. His eyes nearly flew out of his head. Vegeta was sitting behind  
the throne holding the plush toy against him while rubbing its back and wrinkling one of Goku's gi's while he was at it.  
" I'm waiting Kakay, don't worry. " he smirked at kaka-chan, " I still care for you. "  
" WHAT IN THE NAME OF FLAMING HAIRBALLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! "  
Vegeta froze and looked up at Raditsu like a deer in headlights, " Uhh... "  
" ... "  
" Punching....bag? " the ouji grinned at him cheesily.  
" You know what, I don't WANT to know what you're doing. " Raditsu said flatly, " Whatever kind of bizarro-world  
relationship you have formed with my younger brother is fine with me. As long as you both stay as FAR AWAY from me as  
possible, I'll be perfectly happy. "  
" But-- "  
" Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the bathroom so I can wash my brain out with laundry detergent and  
gouge out my eyeballs before I see anything further. " he remarked sarcastically as he left the throne room.  
Nappa entered as Raditsu was leaving. He turned to Vegeta, " He wasn't serious, was he? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, embarassed, " Oh shut up, Nappa. "  
  
  
" FIVE! " Bejito shouted as he swung his golf-club and sent the ball careening through the air, it smacked into a  
building and came flying back at him.  
" AHH! " Ruby quickly ducked, then stood back up, " That was a close one. " she groaned. The ball bounced off another  
building behind them and beaned Ruby on the back of the head. The ball fell to the ground. She narrowed her eyes in  
aggitation. Meanwhile, Bejito was scanning the area, slightly confused as to where his ball had landed.  
" It's "four", Bej. " Ruby corrected him, grumbling and rubbing the back of her head in pain.  
" ...oh. " Bejito blinked, " Well I'm still the unacting King of this planet and I can call any number I prefer when  
hitting this small white ball. "  
" No, Bejito it's a rule of golf, you yell "four". "  
" Why? "  
" ... " Ruby paused, " HOW SHOULD I KNOW! We've only BEEN on this planet for 6 hours now! "  
" Well I choose to yell five. If the commoners yell four than it is unfit for the King to do so. " Bejito snorted in  
a vegeta-like manner. Ruby sweatdropped. He placed another golf ball on the ground and swung back, " FIVE!!! "  
" FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! " Cally said happily as she walked out of a nearby shop in the capital. She walked over to  
the couple and pulled a red bike helmet out of the bag and handed it to Ruby, " Here you go sis. Can't imagine what you  
needed a helmet for. " she smiled. Ruby put the helmet on.  
" Oh, you'll know in a few seconds. " Ruby smirked.  
" Huh? " Cally blinked. Ruby stepped to the side as another familiar little white ball hurtled in Cally's direction  
and knocked her right between the eyes, " Hahaha, I get it now, heh-heh... " she backed up woozily, then fainted.  
" Oops. " Bejito sweatdropped, noticing the golf ball lying on Cally's nose, " Oh well, play it where it lies. " he  
geared up his golf club.  
Ruby gulped, " ACK! BEJITO NO!!! "  
" *WHACK*!!! "  
" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! " Cally screamed in pain, sitting up and covering  
her nose with her hands.  
Ruby rolled her eyes at Bejito.  
" What? That was a rule! You said play by the rules! "  
" MORON!!! " Cally shook her fist in Bejito's direction, " WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!!! " she stomped off, flustered,  
" Honestly! You could smash a girl's nose off with that thing... "  
" Actually it looks like he did put a little dent in it. " Ruby observed.  
" WHA-WHA-WHAT! " Cally yelped, looking down at her nose, " Where? WHERE?! "  
" Haha, just kidding. " Ruby snickered.  
Cally blew a raspberry in her direction and stomped back towards the shopping center.  
" Just out of curiousity, Rubs, you wouldn't happen to know WHERE I'm supposed to be aiming this ball at, would  
you? " Bejito asked her, scratching his head.  
" Hmm? No, not really. But I'd probably say away from the peasants. I'd rather you not kill them all off right after  
we've just gotten them back. " she nodded.  
" Oh-kay. " Bejito changed his direction, then swung back. His putter collided with the ball, sending it into near  
orbit, " SEVEN!! " he shouted at no one in particular.  
Ruby sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
" So, you're saying ANYONE can become a super saiyajin? " Bardock's eyes widened in surprise as the group walked down  
a street in the city square.  
" Well, not just anyone. " Goku replied, " You have to reach a certain level of strength to begin with, going super's  
also got a big emotional factor. You need something to mentally push you through that last barrier. For me it was my need to  
defeat Freeza after he had killed my best friend, Kuririn. For Gohan it was his need not to let us down and to protect his  
friends, " he pointed to Gohan, who let out a nervous chuckle, " For Veggie it was his then-hatred of me, course he doesn't  
hate me anymore cuz Veggie became my little buddy and we do all sorts of buddy-things together like having sleepovers and  
roasting marshmellows and-- "  
" --GOKU! " Chi-Chi snapped, " Off-topic. "  
" --hmm? OH! And then there's Trunks and Goten but I'm not sure how they went super saiyajin. I was dead at the  
time. " Goku said cheerfully.  
Celipa blinked, " What? "  
" Long story. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Hey I think I'm finally getting the hang of this heavy gravity thing. "  
" Chi-chan trained Goten, he's the youngest one of us to reach that level. " Goku smiled. Chi-Chi grinned boastfully.  
" Really? That's incredible! " Bardock said, grinning ear-to-ear.  
" I'm glad you approve of me being your daughter-in-law. " Chi-Chi said proudly.  
" Oh brother. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta'd tear her apart for this if he were here. "  
" So, where's your tail? " Bardock asked Chi-Chi, who froze.  
" Uhhh-- "  
" Well you see 'toussan, Chi-chan's an Earthli---mmph? " Goku yelped as Chi-Chi covered his mouth with her hands,  
" I'm the princess of Earth! " she declared. The Z gang fell over.  
" WHAT!! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" Yes, my father the Ox King is the ruler of Earth and he decided to pass it down to me his only child and now I'm  
its ruler. "  
" But Chi-CHAN!!! " Goku exclaimed, embarassed by her blatent lie.  
" That automatically makes you my prince, Go-chan. " Chi-Chi smiled at him, " You wanted to be royalty didn't you? "  
Goku stared at her with big pouty eyes, " But Chi-chan I wanna be my little Veggie's pri-- "  
" YOU'RE--NOT--HIS--OUJO! " she gritted through her teeth, clutching his collar as if she was about to tear him to  
pieces, " You're MY prince, GET IT? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the large saiyajin, who just stuck his bottom lip out in  
repsonse, " Good. " she smiled, dropping him to the floor.  
" Her, "Princess of the Earth". " Bulma rolled her eyes, " That's bull. "  
" More like Ox. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" But it's not fair, I crowned Veggie, don't I at least get a medal or a "thank you for indirectly saving everybody"  
feast? " the larger saiyajin pouted.  
" YOU crowned him! " Celipa's eyes nearly blew out of her head, " But--that's IMPOSSIBLE unless King Vegeta had--  
K-chan, lift up your shirt! " she said nervously. Goku shrugged and did so. Celipa looked over his stomach and chest, then  
sighed with relief, " Kakarrotto, it is not nice to fool your mother. " she narrowed her eyes at him, then grinned and  
grabbed something off a nearby cart that looked like a 3 foot tall apple, " Here you go. " she said warmly.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, grabbing the huge apple and taking a bite out of it, " MMmm, I LOVE MY MOMMY. " he squealed.  
" Heeheehee. " Celipa grinned at him in a near-perfect copy of Goku's own grin.  
" Man, that was one crisis I'm glad we avoided. " Bardock wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead in relief, " I'd  
hate to think what would happen to us if Kakarrotto had been the one to crown King Vegeta. " he groaned.  
" But I AM the one who crowned little Veh--MMPH! " Chi-Chi shoved the large apple back over Goku's mouth before he  
could say anything else.  
" He likes to play pretend a lot, my Go-chan. " she laughed nervously, " One day he's a pirate, the next he's a  
fireman, the next he's the Ouji's "princess". You know, silly stuff like that. "  
Goku felt his bottom eyelid twitch, a small vein bulging on his forehead in displeasure, " Chi-chan lieing is wrong."  
" It isn't when it's to keep you save from that evil little being's clutches. " she whispered at him. Goku frowned  
and continued eating his apple.  
" Umm, I'm Vegeta's wife so I guess that makes me the princess, I guess. " Bulma scratched her head.  
" Queen. " Bardock corrected her.  
" Of course Bulma's the Queen. " Goku said happily, then grumbled, " That's because I'M the princess. "  
" If you're the Queen that must mean you have the mark. " Celipa blinked.  
" What mark? "  
" The one just below your neck, in the general direction of your heart. " Bardock explained, then lifted his shirt  
and pointed to a red mark at the spot he just mentioned, " See? Each other bites as hard as they can and it forms a bond. "  
" *a-hem*, portara. *a-hem*. " Goku let out a little cough.  
" That doesn't count. It's jewelry! " Chi-Chi quietly snapped at him. Goku shrugged and tugged tightly on his left  
earlobe.  
" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! " a scream of pain  
echoed through the castle. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" STILL-DOESN'T-COUNT!!! "  
" What was that? " Gohan blinked, looking up at the castle in the distance.  
" A mark...is that like a vampire bite sort of thing? " Bulma asked, confused.  
" Nooo, if we were to bite on each other's necks we'd most likely rip several holes in one another's lungs and die  
almost instantly. Supposedly souls are connected through the heart, or near it. " Bardock explained.  
" Can souls get connected through the ear-lobes? " Goku raised his hand. Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead.  
" Why would you want to bite someone's ear-lobe? " Bardock asked him.  
" Ear-wax. " Celipa stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
" No no no, there's no biting anybody in a portara fusion. " Goku laughed, " Back when me and Veggie were fighting  
this bad guy, Buu, we used these magical earrings that fuse two bodies together forever into a new, third body. But after Buu  
ate Vejitto; that's our fusion baby; the spell wore off and Ji-chan died and me-n-Veggie got our bodies back but we're still  
connected is that anything like what you and Mommy did? "  
" Uhh-- " Bardock stared blankly, confused and for a loss of words.  
" I've never heard of any magical fusion earrings. " Celipa said, " I guess that's a type of bond if what you said  
was all true. "  
" Yeah, and since the fusion was meant to be permanent when we became unfused we retained a little bit of each  
other's dna which allowed me to crown Veggie and have it work! "  
" OHHHHhhh, I get it. " Bardock said, " Now that you've swapped several genes with King Vegeta you're a sort of  
hybrid-blooded saiyajin and had enough of his genetic code to be able to crown him. "  
" EXACTLY! " Goku stood up happily, " That's what I've been wanting to tell you!!! " he grinned.  
Bardock paused for a moment, then sweatdropped, " That unintentionally makes YOU Queen, you know. That is if the blue  
-hairred girl over here doesn't have a bond with him already. " he turned to Bulma.  
" OF COURSE I HAVE A BOND!...I performed that stupid saiyajin marriage ceremony with him, I assumed that that makes  
me Queen, right. " Bulma said, confused.  
Celipa turned on her scouter, " Oh, you're power level's way too low. King Vegeta was probably worried he would kill  
you if he were to perform that part. You're still Queen though, just not legally. "  
" You're saying that both Son-kun AND I are Vegeta's Queen?! " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" I think so. " Celipa said, then grinned, " Bizarre, isn't it? "  
" This whole trip has been bizarre. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" ... " Goku nodded, finishing off his apple, " Hey Mommy? Is Veggie right about us REALLY living at the castle? " he  
smiled eagerly.  
" He told you that? " Celipa blinked.  
" Well, Veggie told me some things, there's still a whole lot I don't know... " he trailed off.  
" Waitaminute, I thought "peasants" weren't ALLOWED to live in the "royal castle". " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" Hmm? Ruby and I are old friends from a long while back, when she and Bejito enherited the throne they let us live  
there with them and in turn we would work as guards. Celipa's the head guard of the treasury and I'm the head guard of  
security. " Bardock explained.  
" OHH! " Goku said, enlightened, " You and Veggie's Mommy are friends like I am with Bulma and Kuririn and Yamcha. I  
get it! "  
" Uhh, yes. " Bardock scratched his head, slightly bewildered. He turned to the group, " We're going to go check  
through the side entrence and see if we can get you all inside. We'll be right back, I promise. " he put his hand on a nearby  
wall of the castle and an entrence opened up. Bardock and Celipa walked inside.  
" BYE MOMMY BYE DADDY! " Goku waved happily as they disappeared into the hallway, " I like my parents, Chi-chan. "  
he grinned at her.  
" Good for you. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then yelped as something smacked into the back of her head, " HEY! " she  
whipped around, " WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT! "  
The others all pointed to a small white ball on the ground.  
" A GOLF BALL? " Chi-Chi picked it up, " Since when do SAIYAJINS play GOLF?! "  
" Since I SAID we do. " she glanced upward from the golfball and nearly burst into shock. Standing infront of her was  
a tall saiyajin that looked exactly like Vegeta had it not been for his brown hair, mustache & beard, and the fact that this  
one was just slightly taller than Goku. He had on saiyajin armor along with a big red cape and the symbol for the royal  
family of Bejito-sei one side of his chest armor. He also had a golf club in his hand. The saiyajin held his golf club up to  
the height of the ball. Chi-Chi stared at him, shocked.  
Bejito swung his golf club back, " FIFTY-TWO! " he shouted, then swung it forward and sending the ball hurtling out  
of Chi-Chi's hand and into the air, " HAHA! " the former king whipped around, " RUBY! MARK THAT DOWN! I JUST SCORED 18  
POINTS!! "  
Ruby walked over to him holding a scorecard, " How do you figure that? " she cocked an eyebrow.  
" Well I'm the one the planet's named after and if _I_ say that shot was worth 18 points it's worth 18 points. "  
Bejito nodded proudly.  
Ruby shrugged and marked an additional 18 points on the scorecard, " Works for me. "  
" HiiiIIIIIIIii... " Bejito felt a tap on his back and turned around to see Goku grinning almost-psychotically at him  
" AHHH!!! " he shrieked and backed up several steps, " HOLY FLAMING CAT DOO!!! "  
" You look just like my little Veggie. " Goku said excitedly.  
" Uhhh... " Bejito nervously looked back and forth, " Ruby where did this one come from? "  
" I'm...not sure. " she blinked.  
" Are you related to Veggie? " the larger saiyajin asked them eagerly.  
" Vegeta? " Ruby said.  
" YEAH! VEH-GEE! " Goku nodded.  
" Yes, I'm his mother and this Bejito, Vegeta's father. " Ruby said, pointing to her husband, who was practicing  
several ways to swing the golf club.  
" SO YOU'RE THE ONES WHO SPAWNED THAT EVIL LITTLE---MMPH! " Gohan grabbed Chi-Chi and held her back with one of his  
hands over her mouth before she could say anything.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh, hi. " Gohan laughed nervously.  
" You mean you are little Veggie's Daddy? " Goku pointed at Bejito, " And YOU are little Veggie's MOMMY! " he pointed  
at Ruby. Both of them nodded, " AAHHH! " the large saiyajin squealed and hugged Ruby, " OH WOW! MY LITTLE VEGGIE'S _MOMMY_! I  
CAN'T BELIEVE IT THIS IS SO UNBELIEVABLE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING LITTLE VEGGIE HE'S SO GREAT!! "  
" Uhhhhh... " Ruby felt her bottom right eyelid twitch uneasily, her face now a bright red. She cocked her head at  
Bejito, " Bej? " Ruby squeaked out.  
Bejito grabbed Goku by the back collar and pulled him out of the hug. The former king narrowed his eyes, " And you  
would be?... "  
" KAKARROTTO! Veggie's princess! Can I hug you too to thank for your part in creating my little buddy? " Goku reached  
out only to have Bejito shove the golf club's handle into Goku's stomach, " ... " Goku looked down then back up at Bejito,  
conserned, " Was that supposed to hurt? "  
Bejito blinked in surprise, " Umm, yes, actually. "  
Goku looked back down at the golf club, " That didn't even tickle...didn't you practice sparring in other world? "  
" ....I overthrew a good part of it. " Bejito replied, thinking back, " Ruby helped... "  
Goku glanced over at the former Queen, who was now looking slightly disturbed and still red in the face, " HEY! She  
glows bright red just like little Veggie! And she has Veggie's color hair, " he turned his head back to Bejito, " And you  
have Veggie's style of hair!.....but you're both tall, and Veggie's so...not tall.. "  
" Yes, it IS rather perplexing, isn't it. " Bejito said, dropping Goku to the ground, " EVERYONE in my family is at  
least of average saiyajin height. "  
" I bet Freeza fed him some growth-reducing formula while he was on that ship. " Ruby folded her arms, the glow now  
gone from her face, " He used to do that to the really big saiyajins, I think it's because he was afraid of the massive  
height our people can become capable of achieving. " she nodded.  
Chi-Chi snickered, still behind held back and gagged by Gohan, ::I know what height I'd drop that Ouji down to. Just  
big enough to fit under my fly swatter. Heh-heh *SMACK*! It'd be all over in a mere couple seconds::  
::CHI-CHAN!:: Goku glared at her, reading her mind and appalled at the thought.  
" Hello, " Bulma stepped forward and shook Bejito's hand, " My name's Bulma Briefs...so, you're Vegeta's father. You  
look just like him....I've, sometimes wondered what Vegeta would look like with facial hair. "  
" YOU'RE not going to try to hug me TOO, are you? " Bejito looked down at her warily.  
" No, NO! " Bulma quickly dismissed it. She smiled, " You see, I'm Vegeta's wife. I, performed a saiyajin mating  
ritual with him. "  
Bejito cocked his head, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
" ... " Bulma blinked, then chuckled nervously a bit, " Uh, heh-heh. Hehhehheh. "  
Bejito suddenly stopped laughing, walked over to a nearby tree and kicked it causing the tree to open up and reveal  
it was hollow and holding the same type of lever in the throne-room & pulled it. A trap-door opened up underneath Bulma and  
she fell downward, screaming, " HA! You can't full ME, liar! " Bejito boasted. Ruby sweatdropped.  
" You didn't even let her explain. "  
" SO! It was OBVIOUS she was a spy from this planet trying to rob us of the royal jewels by pretending to be our  
son's Queen. " he nodded.  
" Ugh, Bejito you shouldn't rush into things! That's what got you KILLED the FIRST TIME! " she shouted.  
" It was NOT! The royal army WUSSED OUT on me! "  
" ...oh-kay, that may be true, BUT YOU ATTACKED FREEZA HEAD ON WITHOUT ANY REAL PLAN!! You could at LEAST plotted it  
out first. "  
" I DID plot it out. The "plot" was to kill Freeza and his men and then return our son home. " Bejito retorted.  
" Well it didn't work out that way, did it? " Ruby smirked, then frowned, " I wish you would've let me help, I  
could've had some of our soldiers make a distraction while I saved Veggie-chan and brought him back to safety, then we could  
have fought Freeza together. " she sadly placed each of her hands on his shoulders, then let go.  
" Oh. " Bejito blinked, " ...I didn't think of that. "  
Ruby sweatdropped.  
" Bulma? Bulma? " Gohan worriedly peeked down into the hole along with Goku, " Wha--where do you think that sent  
her? "  
" To the dungeon. " Bejito replied, smirking, " Now, which one of you would like to go next? " he peered over his  
shoulder to see Chi-Chi snarling at him, " Ahh, it seems we have a volunteer. "  
Chi-Chi raced at Bejito and got him in a headlock, " HOW DARE YOU. " she growled, " How dare you inplant and create  
that seed of pure evil who has taken the liberty of destorying my life and harassing my Go-chan. You're a beast. That Ouji  
is currently planning to seduce and enslave MY Go-chan into becoming his "servant-maid" and you just stand here twiddling  
your thumbs while INCORRECTLY playing the game of golf not the mention making a mockery of the sport. "  
" "Servant-maid?" What the heck is that? " Bejito stuggled out.  
" The Ouji didn't tell you? " Chi-Chi blinked, then smirked, " Well, that's very interesting. You'd think he'd want  
to share the good news about his "Kakay" to his parents. " she chuckled, " Vegeta has been planning for almost as long as  
I've known him to destroy my relationship with "Kakarrotto" over there. He wanted to use the sole other saiyajin in existance  
as his personal "servant-maid". That means "Kakarrotto" would be catering to all of the Ouji's needs while wearing a fancy  
little black-and-white french maid costume and massaging that Ouji's smelly short body down to the last body-part, IF you  
catch my drift. "  
" ... " Bejito stared at her, wide-eyed and completely in shock, " My son would NEVER do such a thing. And besides,  
there IS NO SUCH TITLE in saiyajin society called a "servant-maid". How could he assume a position that doesn't exist! "  
Chi-Chi's jaw hung open, " You mean, that title isn't REAL? The Ouji made it up!! "  
" His name is Vegeta. And he is no longer a prince he is the KING of this KINGdom. " Bejito glared while correcting  
her.  
" HA! The Ouji's trying to trick you, pal! All he wants is his "sweet lil Kakay-chan" and then this whole thing'll  
hit the fans faster than a bucket of lead bricks!! " she pushed him away and hopped down, only to yelp as the ground opened  
up beneath her. Chi-Chi screamed, plummeting down below.  
" KAASAN! " Gohan gasped, then lept in after her right before the door closed. Bejito stood there staring at the  
closed hole, confused. He looked up to see Ruby leaning against the lever, smirking.  
Bejito grinned, " I love you, honey. "  
" Haha. " a blush crept over Ruby's cheeks, " Aww, Beji-kun. " she closed the hatch to the lever and walked over to  
him, " I'm sorry about the lack of warning just know. She was REALLY getting on my nerves. All of that yammering on about  
Vegeta and some type of maid. So annoying! "  
" Tell me about it. " Bejito rolled his eyes, then paused, " You--you don't think Vegeta would---I mean if there was  
only one peasant left for him to rule that he would try to-- "  
" --nonsense. " Ruby dismissed it, " You're his father, you know him better than that. We both do. " she nodded.  
" Hmm... " Bejito folded his arms, " Hey! Where's that other saiyajin? You know, the touch-feely one. " he asked her.  
" Probably jumped down the hole after that annoying witch like the younger one that was with him. " Ruby replied.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Well, that takes care of that. " Bejito said, then perked up, " Go another round? " he held up the golf ball.  
" Sure! " Ruby smiled, " But _I_ get to hit some this time too. "  
" Alright, alright... "  
  
  
" Ohh, where was it? " Goku, who had wandered off half-way through Chi-Chi's speech, was currently knocking on the  
wall to the castle where his parents had entered, " Stupid secret door. " he pouted, then remembered something, " Veggie said  
he'd let me in! That's right! " Goku said happily, then sighed in dismay, " But how am I gonna get him to recognize me enough  
to let me inside. There's a LOT of other me's on Bejito-sei. And any one of them could easily be wearing this gi instead of  
me. It has to be something that is so identifiable only Veggie will get it... " he thought, then grinned, " I KNOW! " he  
placed his fingers on his forehead and quickly teleported out of sight.  
  
  
" Oh-ho-ho, that's funny, Vegeta. " Nappa laughed. Vegeta was sitting on his throne while moving his arms like a  
music conductor. Kaka-chan, his life-sized Goku plushie, was gracefully dancing to the moves of the ouji's hands about the  
floor.  
" I had no idea I could control inanimate objects as well. " Vegeta smirked, then spun his pointer finger around,  
causing kaka-chan to spin on his toes, " You move so beautifully, Kakay. " the prince smiled, " I can't WAIT to do this to  
the real thing. " he then got up while still conducting and walked over to the large plushie and took it's by the round,  
stuffed hands, " Care to dance with me, peasant? " he said, then lead the still dancing plushie around the room. Nappa was  
laughing his head off.  
" HAHAHA! And you can actually make the REAL Kakarrotto this kind of stupid stuff! " Nappa gasped between laughter.  
" Yes, I believe I can. " Vegeta said as he dipped the plush toy and held it slightly closer.  
" Ohhhh.. " Raditsu groaned, re-entering the room after having just cleaned out his eyes, which then bulged out of  
his head at the sight of the ouji in mid-dip with his stuffed peasant.  
" What are you lookin at. " Vegeta glared. Raditsu immidently turned around and headed back to the bathroom to clean  
further.  
" *SQUEEEEAK*. " kaka-chan squeaked under Vegeta's tightened grip at the sight of the third saiyajin. He loosened it  
and sat the plushie down on the floor, where it then neatly flopped onto its belly.  
" Where IS he! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Kakarrotto should have been here HOURS ago! " he paused, ::What if something  
TERRIBLE happened to him...no. No that can't be true. It isn't:: he shook his head.  
" Maybe he's out in that village fulla type 3 peasants. That IS what type Kakarrotto is. " Nappa pointed out.  
" What village full of Kakarrottos? " Vegeta cocked his eyebrows.  
" The one right outside the capital. A whole bunch of them live there. " Nappa said.  
" ... " Vegeta stared for a moment, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!!! "  
" I, uhh, I, " Nappa gulped nervously. Vegeta smirked.  
" An entire village full of Kakarrottos. THERE'S something I'd like to see. " he said a bit skeptically, then picked  
up kaka-chan and left the room, " I'll be taking the royal vehicle. If anyone asks for me tell them I'm busy and cannot be  
disturbed. "  
" Umm, alright your highness. " Nappa saluted, confused, " Why he'd wanna go see those guys, I'll never know. "  
  
  
" See anything kaka-chan? " Vegeta asked the plushie as the large black plane-ish looking vehicle hovered past the  
capital limits.  
" ... "  
" I said, see anything? "  
" ... "  
" Hmmph, stupid toy-- "  
" *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKK*! " kaka-chan let out a loud squeak from his tummy without even having been  
hugged. Vegeta stared at it bizarrely for a few seconds, then glanced downward and grinned to see a familiar spiky tuft of  
hair below him. He quickly landed the vehicle just beside the saiyajin as he was walking by. The goku-look-alike froze in  
surprise, then knocked on the window of the vehicle only to have it slide open. He backed up nervously, then stared blankly  
at the person leaning his head out the window.  
" Are you by any change, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked.  
The large saiyajin squealed with excitement, then eagerly lept at the open window. Vegeta yelped and quickly raised  
it before he could get himself inside.  
" AHHHH!!! " the peasant smushed his face against the dark window w/big sparkily eyes, " VEGGIE!!! "  
" Uhh... " Vegeta backed up in his seat, frightened. He opened the roof's window and poked his head out just in time  
to see the first look-alike's squeal had called the attention of every single other peasant in the village. They all waddled  
out of their homes and crowded around the vehicle; all staring up at the ouji with utmost admiration. Vegeta gulped and  
stood up on the roof of his vehicle, " He--hello? Greetings peasants, it is I, King Vegeta, you're new, " he glanced down to  
see one of the goku-look-alikes climbed halfway up the side of the vehicle and was now doodling little pink hearts on  
Vegeta's boot with a magic marker, " ...ruler. " Vegeta pulled his foot inward uncomfortably. The entire crowd fell to their  
knees and looked up at him.  
" ALL HAIL KING V-SAMA!! " they shouted at once, bowing down before him. Vegeta stood frozen in place, staring at the  
seemingly endless crowd of kakarrottos who had just pledged themselves to him.  
Vegeta grinned cheesily, his mind floating and his brain hopelessly lost, " Ohh......sweet. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:36 AM 11/24/2002  
END OF PART 2!  
Chuquita: Is it just me or do these chapters seem to get longer as I go along?  
Goku: Heehee, get alonger little doggie.  
Vegeta: (grinning from ear-to-ear) An entire village of love-stuck obediant kaka-maids. Chu you shouldn't have.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You're right, I shouldn't have.  
Goku: And story me is still on his own journey to find a way into Veggie's castle.  
Chuquita: Mmm. (nods) (grins) Say, did you know as of monday (the 25th) It'll be our second anniversary of writing this  
stuff?  
Goku: (happily) Happy anni-vers-ary!  
Chuquita: Yes, to think it's been two whole years since the first word of my first story was uttered....it doesn't seem like  
that long at all to me.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Yes, that first word, uttered by ME.  
Goku: And it was MY name.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It was, wasn't it?  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, it was near Thanksgiving too because I was eating Veggie's thanksgiving turkey out of his lil  
Veggie-fridge.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) THAT'S a "lovely" memory.  
Goku: (rubs his tummy) Yeah, isn't it?  
Chuquita: I wanna apologize for screwing up the name of Son-kun's Mom in the first chapter...in fact in all other stories  
(well, the few stories) where I mentioned her. (to Son) I always thought your Mom's name was Toma because I had heard it in  
several places.  
Goku: But it's Celipa.  
Chuquita: Yeah, NOW I know it's Celipa. Ouji chan said her dub name is Fasha, but I like how Celipa looks better. Is that  
supposed to mean Celery or something? "Celipa".  
Goku: Well I know mine's "carrot"; pun-wise. (leans towards Veggie) Veggie said before that I was named after a legendary  
saiyajin paradise..  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) I have to stop telling you these things.  
Goku: HEEEeeee...  
Chuquita: By the way, Cally's comes from cauliflower and Ruby's is from rudabegas.  
Goku: And Veggie comes from Vegetables!  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) BRILLIANT observation, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Aww, little Veggie really think so?  
Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Uh-heh-heh, uh-heh.  
Chuquita: You know who really creeped me out? Brolli.  
Vegeta: Oh, "green hair".  
Chuquita: Yeah, I found him to be the creepiest character I've ever seen in your show. His "normal" form's the creepiest.  
Goku: (surprised) Even creepier than when his hair turns green?  
Chuquita: (nods) I got a creepy feeling from him.  
Goku: Hai. (hugs Veggie) He tried to hurt my little Veggie too. NOBODY hurts my Veggie.. [hugs tighter]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-heh-heh-hehhhhhhh....  
Chuquita: I've gotten parts of my website up.  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: However I forgot the little fact that I can't read html. (cheesy grin)  
Goku: ... (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Oh THAT'S a good move, Chu.  
Chuquita: Oh hush up! I got the main pages loaded it's just none of the pictures would show up. Well, none of the jpg ones  
anyway. Nekoni told me how to get gifs up so I guess jpgs shouldn't be that much different, right?  
Goku: (shrugs)  
Vegeta: How should _I_ know! The only computer I use is the one in the gravity room....AND the one down in my secret room  
of "evil plots".  
Goku: (blinks at Veggie) What?  
Vegeta: ...nothing. (cheesy grin)  
Chuquita: Mmm, my template won't show up (there's supposed to be a light blue fuzzy stripe behind the main links) and I  
have to upload all my images (I have one for each section and then there's the gif section; doujinshi pictures; etc) to  
the program and somehow type them into the html code. I got a book last year for christmas on how to learn html in 3 days  
but I never really read it yet.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You tell us this NOW?  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes) Hey! It's not like I haven't used the program it goes with. (grins) That's how I was able to  
make all my cute lil moving gifs! And on the bright side I did learn how to customize the colors on my scroll bar. Now  
they're yellow and light blue.  
Goku: (happily) Yellow and blue are Veggie colors!  
Vegeta: (flatly) Yay.  
Chuquita: I'd give you guys the URL but the site's not finished being, err, loaded and working correctly yet but I'll be  
sure to tell you and place the address in the address section of my profile once I'm finished.  
Vegeta: IF you finish.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Must you be so negative.  
Goku: (happily) Yeah little Veggie! Turn that lil frown upside-down and SMILE. [holds Veggie's cheeks so it looks like  
he's smiling] (squeals) VEGGIE SO CUTE!!!  
Chuquita: If I don't get the next chapter up intime to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving we'll all do it now.  
All but Veggie: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!  
Goku: Veh-GEE!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) [pulls Goku's fingers out of the sides of his mouth so he can speak] Happy Thanksgiving, bakas.  
Goku: HOO-RAY for the holiday spirit! [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Vegeta: (glowing) Heeheeheee.....cranberry sauce... 


	3. 121 Kakarrottos l pajama party l who is ...

9:38 PM 11/24/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz episode 291 "To Become Stronger! Goku's Dream is to Surpass it"  
{Goku:} Well now...Sorry Vegeta, that you came to this.  
{Vegeta:} In this pressure filled environment, you, me, and that runt Uubu won't be   
able to show our true power anyway.  
{Goku:} You're right.  
{Goku:} Later.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (looking up at the Q.O.T.W.) The last interaction in the show between Son-kun and another main character. (frowns;  
wishing an episode 292 would show up somewhere...but it doesn't)  
Goku: The last person I said goodbye to was Veggie?  
Vegeta: (smirking) They always say people save the best for last, you know. [scooches his chair closer to Son's] Infact, he  
didn't really tell me goodbye. "Later" implies Kakarrotto will meet up with me again VERY SOON.  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Silly little buddy.  
Chuquita: Yeah, you're also the only one Son apologizes too about leaving also.  
Vegeta: (over-dramatic) Kakay was WORRIED he had HURT his "little Veggie's" FEELINGS by leaving him all alone in the big  
scary place while he went off to some tropical island with that stupid little Uub?  
Goku: (nods sadly) I made Veggie come all the way out there for nothing.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Notice he doesn't say goodbye to ONNA in the last episode, OR anyone else. Just a short, sweet little  
"later" to ME. (big cheesy grin)  
Goku: (happily) I would never leave little Veggie a-lone without saying goodbye to him first, Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: You know what would've been neat? If instead of GT as the spinoff they did a bunch of episodes that happen a couple  
months after the last dbz episode and another evil bad guy tried to "blow up the earth" and Uub had to test his new tricks &  
strength he got learning with Son-san and Veggie and they all eventually beat the bad guy or something like that.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That was very vague, Chu.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yeah I know, that was just off the top of my head.  
Goku: (to Chu) You said "Son-san and Veggie".  
Chuquita: Eh?  
Goku: You said "Son-san and Veggie", that would mean that Uub trained under both me AND Veggie. Veggie didn't come with me to  
train Uub.  
Chuquita: If I was in charge he would've. Some of my favorite "funny moments" come when Vedge is around! Besides it could  
leave a good leeway for the same type of saiyajin humor you two had when you were inside of Buu.  
Goku: (giggle) Heehee, "people-popcorn".  
Chuquita: Exactly! (grins) I also saw one of my favorite GT moments (considering I've only seen a cluster of eps) the other  
day. Son's fighting "super 17" while back at the Son home Chi-Chi is preparing for battle by using kitchen appliances as  
armor. (snickers) The frying pan she wears on her head was the finishing touch.  
Goku: The only time Chi-chan was able to get past the others to actually fight a bad guy she got turned into an egg.  
Vegeta: (gleefully) And STOMPED on and SQUSHED on and REPEATED MASSACARED.  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...uh, as I was saying, she does make it to the battlefield because Videl (in her saiyagirl costume)  
flies Chi-Chi there so they can help out with the battle because Chi-Chi said that since none of them helped last time they  
got possessed by Bebi (who I dislike for possessing Veggie's body and changing it into a hidious pupil-less bulky freak) and  
they should help Goku save the day.  
Goku: (eyes widen) DOES Chi-chan help save the day?  
Chuquita: I dunno (shrugs) I'm going to have to wait for Dragonball Arena to upload the next episode. (happily) Also when  
Videl was looking for her costume I noticed in the attic there was a stuffed super-deformed Piccolo plushie.  
Goku: Aww, Gohan must've bought it for Panny when she was little.  
Chuquita: Meanwhile, GT Veggie's still laying unconsious in the middle of a desert somewhere.  
Goku: (newscaster Goku) More on today's top stories at 11.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) What?  
Goku: (big grin) EEEEEEeeee...  
Chuquita: (sadly) I was surprised that it took Son nearly the whole episode to discover that 17 can absorb ki. I mean they  
had to face that with the other androids back in dbz and when it comes to this sort of thing Son-kun's usually right on the  
ball.  
Vegeta: In other words, it felt like filler.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) The WHOLE SERIES feels like filler. I would've prefered a goofy sitcom-ish take to this. You know,  
"Meet the Sons" or something like that.  
Vegeta: (evil grin) OR an entire spin-off about ME and MY daily activities.  
Chuquita: Vedge, Toriyama didn't even like you that much, if he had been completely in-charge of a spinoff it probably would  
have been about Piccolo or Gohan's family.  
Goku: (thoughtfully) I can see a "Kami's Lookout" show.  
Chuquita: (perks up) Yeah, they could call it "Lookout Below" or "Lookout Above"....you know, cuz it IS really high UP in the  
air and all.  
Goku: But you COULD be flying overhead and THEN it would be below.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) HOW did we get into THIS pointless conversation?  
Chuquita: ... (blinks) I'm not sure.  
Vegeta: AAUGH!  
Chuquita: I hope GT Veggie DOES come back to join in the fight, watching only Son-san fight super 17 (who I find a little  
creepy) is kinda boring. Whenever Veggie fights someone it's more interesting.  
Vegeta: (smirks) The audiance craves my cockiness.  
Goku: (sweetly) I crave Veggie's kookiness. (leans over and grins widely at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (nervous laughter) Uh, heh-heh...heh..  
Goku: (squeals) VEGGIE-HUGS!!!! [grabs Veggie and hugs him] Mmmm... [ruffles Veggie's hair] Heeheehee, Veggies are fun!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) ...  
Chuquita: Care to introduce Part 3, Son?  
Goku: K! (looks down at Veggie) What do little Veggies say?  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (squeaks out) My brain feels like it's just been covered in cherry blossom petals?  
Goku: ... (cheerfully) Nope! Close, but nope! It's time to say "INTRODUCING PART 3 OF 'KING ME!'"  
Vegeta: (glowing almost radioactively) Oh-kay...  
  
Summary: Sick and tired of being only a prince, Veggie gets Goku to crown him king! With disastrous results!  
Being crowned king gives the little ouji unbelieveable new powers, such as the ability to warp time and space! Now Veggie  
has become bent on using his newfound powers to change Earth into a carbon copy of Bejito-sei! Will Goku and the others be  
able to stop him before he completely goes off his rocker? Will they be able to un-crown him in time? CAN you un-crown  
someone?  
  
Goku: Story Veggie has just come face to faces with all the little me look-a-like villagers. What will he do?  
Vegeta: (snickers) (back to normal) Yes, what WILL he do?...heh-heh-heh...  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Veh-GEE.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I think I just landed in heaven. " the little ouji grinned, dazed. The large group of peasants stared up at him  
adoringly.  
" Oh great King Veggie, we have heard many wonderful things about you from the outside. " one of the gokus spoke up,  
clasping his hands together, " One of our own says he was the one responsible for crowning you and releasing your magical  
kingly powers. "  
" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta blinked, " Is he here! Tell me! " he demanded.  
" Naw, Kakarrotto went to look for you a long long time ago. " another goku nodded.  
" So he WAS here. " Vegeta folded his arms, then mumbled to himself, " That WOULD explain the "veggie" references. "  
he looked around at the peasants, " Kakarrotto told you all about me, huh? "  
" Heehee, " a third goku held up one of the actual Goku's "veggie doodles" that he had used to explain what the ouji  
looked like. Vegeta grabbed the paper and studied it.  
" Super-cutsy eyes, chubby limbs, unusually small and soft and near plushy-like..---yup, this is definately one of  
Kakay's "masterpieces". " Vegeta grimaced slightly at Goku's representation of the short ouji, " No WONDER they were so eager  
to meet his "little Veggie" after what he probably told them. However, " he turned to the crowd, " Say, my little  
kaka-village-eers, do you love your King and ruler? "  
" YEAH!!!! " they all squealed at once.  
" Do you love me more than Onna? "  
" ... " crickets were heard chirping in the backround. One of the gokus raised his arm.  
" WHO? "  
Vegeta paused and looked over the crowd, " Not a single Onna in sight. No children, no senior citizens, just about  
120 kakarrottos living in the same village. Without anyone to guide them.... " an evil smirk covered his face, " ...perfect."  
he cleared his throat, " How would all you kakays like to come back and live at the castle with King Veggie? Don't you all  
think that would be exciting, hmm? "  
All their eyes widened into big sparkily blobs simaltaniously, " AAAAHHH!!! " the entire group of goku squealed with  
glee and started raming past each other to get to Vegeta's vehicle.  
" HEY! WAIT WAIT WAIT STOP!!! " the ouji was beginning to lose his balance ontop of the vehicle, " STOP STOP STOP!!!"  
he screamed. They all stopped shaking the car-plane-hoverjet at once.  
" Yes, King Veggie? " one of them squeaked out curiously.  
" Form a NEAT, ORDERLY _LINE_ infront of the vehicle so I can get you all inside without demolishing my...whatever  
kind of car this is. " Vegeta grumbled, then hopped back down through the sun-roof and pressed a button that caused exactly  
120 seats to pop up in an additional cargo hold in the back of the vehicle. He opened the back door, " Alright, 10 of you at  
a time ::that's all I think I can mentally handle in a sitting:: once each group has taken their seats in the row of their  
choosing I will allow another 10 in until you all are seated. THEN and ONLY then shall we take off and head back home. "  
" YAY!! " they all cheered with excitement. The long line of gokus began happily chating with each other about what  
it must be like to live in a castle and about all the fancy food to eat and the fancy clothes they would wear as opposed to  
the raggidy ones they all currently were sporting.  
Eventually Vegeta had packed the entire kaka-village into his ship and returned to the captain's seat next to his  
plush toy, " ARE YOU ALL STRAPPED IN BACK THERE! " Vegeta shouted back to the goku look-a-likes.  
" YES KING VEGGIE-SAMA. " the all said sweetly as if on their best behavior.  
" Heh-heh-heh, gooooood. " Vegeta snickered, then paused for a moment, putting his hand to his cheek, " That's  
strange. " he looked up at himself in the mirror, " I feel unbearably giddy inside yet my face is still it's normal slightly  
tanned tone. " Vegeta scratched the side of his head, confused. He froze, " Oh my God, can it be that despite the fact that  
I'm about to ensnare over 100 type 3 saiyajin peasants that the only one who can turn my brain into a barely conscious, ooey  
gooey mushy ball of utter sugary sweetness and stupidity is the ACTUAL Kakarrotto I've been hunting down for over a decade  
now...... " Vegeta blinked in heavy, frightening realization, " ....NAH! " he dismissed it and shifted the vehicle into drive  
, then flew off back towards the castle, " I'm going to have enough servants to keep the whole palace sparkling clean! " he  
said brightly, then smirked at the audiance, " Heh-heh, Kaka-harem. "  
  
  
" VEH-GEE, Oh Veh-GEEE! Where ARE you? " Goku called out as he flew into the edge of "Bejito-sei"; arriving at the  
kaka-village just minutes after Vegeta had flown off with its inhabitants. Goku paused and sniffed the air, " Something  
smells like *sniff*sniff* semi-sweet chocolate-covered marshmellows....VEGGIE! " he perked up. The Ouji's scent was still  
lingering in the air, " VEGGIE COME OUT! VEGGIE! " he poked his head in one of the windows to the main building he had eaten  
with the other gokus at only to find it empty. Goku stood there, shocked, " Wha--where did they all GO? " he dashed around to  
the various other buildings in the village, finding them empty also, " They're, they're all gone! All the other me's have  
disappeared *sniff*sniff* and Veggie was just here as well. That must mean..... " he suddenly gasped in shock, " THE VILLAGE  
ME LOOK-A-LIKES HAVE STOLEN VEGGIE!!! " Goku shrieked in terror, " I've got to do something! Who KNOWS what horrible horrors  
they could release upon my little buddy without me there to protect them and explain how to play with Veggie without hurting  
him! "  
  
" 119 bottles of fish on the wall, 119 bottles of fish! Take one down, pass it around, 118 bottles of fish on the  
wall! " the villagers chanted as they sat in the back of the vehicle. The little ouji, however, was getting, to say the least  
, very VERY angry with them.  
" 118 bottles of fish on the wall, 118 bottles of fish! "  
" Of fish! "  
" Take one down, pass it around-- "  
" --SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL THROWN OUT OF THIS STUPID AIR-SHUTTLE FASTER THAN YOU CAN FINISH THAT INSANE EARTH  
SONG!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs in anger.  
" Yes King Veggie-sama! " they quickly replied and sat quietly in their seats, twiddling their thumbs.  
" Strange there's no mush-factor with these guys. " Vegeta mumbled to himself, " You'd think with 100 kakarrottos the  
little "glow-bright-red-in-the-face" mechanism in my brain would've exploded from kaka-germ overdosage by now. " he looked  
straight ahead to see the landing sight behind the castle. Vegeta pulled the vehicle into the garage and quietly turned the  
machine off. He checked around for any nearby ki's, then sighed with relief when there wasn't, " Ahh, success. " Vegeta  
rubbed his hands together, then whispered, " Come on peasants, we have to get you all a room before it's completely nightime  
and you end up throwing your little internal kaka-clocks off-schedule. "  
" YAY! " they all cheered very loudly. Vegeta froze and spun around.  
" SHHHHHHH!!! " he held one finger infront of his mouth, " Will you be QUIET! " he yelled in a hushed whisper,  
" Honestly you're no different than Kakarrotto! Only difference is that there's MORE of you. "  
" King Veggie? " one of them asked meekly.  
Vegeta groaned, " Yes, peasant? " he looked over his shoulder.  
" King Veggie? You wouldn't be bringing us here due to a self-denial psychological state in which you feel that  
having a lot of saiyajins who look just like your Kakay will make you feel better about you not knowing where he is and how  
much you love him and temporarily fill that void until you get enough time on your hands from being King to go look for the  
very person who crowned you in the first place and is the only one out of all of us who you REALLY desire to rule over...  
would you, King Veggie? "  
Vegeta blinked, his face glowing bright red. The ouji was staring blankly ahead.  
" DO you love Princess Kakay, King Veggie? " the same goku look-alike asked.  
" Uhh... " Vegeta blinked again, then quickly shook his head, " Oh-look! Here's-you're-room-let's-all-go-inside-shall  
-we? " he said quickly, eager to change the topic. Vegeta kicked open the door. The gang of saiyajins peered inside and oohed  
and ahhed at the large, lavish room that had enough space to fit all of them. There were 121 sleeping-bags set out all over  
the floor, lights in the ceiling, and dozens of bathrooms in the back. Vegeta put one hand on the shoulders of two random  
peasants and grinned, " Why don't all of you get ready for bed and I'll bring you all breakfast in the morning, huh? "  
" King Veggie is going to cook for US, his nice little peasants? " another saiyajin squealed admirably.  
" Of course, that's part of being your ruler isn't it? A King can be Kind to his peasants, can't he? " the ouji  
smiled, patting that peasant on the hands. The larger saiyajin giggled embarassingly. Vegeta barely noticed the brief second  
of envious death glares sent to the peasant by his fellow villagers. Vegeta let go, " Now to keep you all in order I've  
numbered your pajamas from 1 to 120 until I get to know exactly what all your names are--then I'll put those on the pajamas  
instead. " he rattled off, then sweatdropped to see another one of the gokus holding his hands out infront of the ouji's face  
the same way the one Vegeta had patted the hands of were.  
" Uh...problem? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" Mm. " the saiyajin pouted sadly, holding his hands closer to the smaller one's face.  
Vegeta thought for a moment, then nervously patted that one's hands as well. The goku look-alike smiled with glee and  
pranced back into the crowd, " ...right. " Vegeta sweatdropped. Out of the corner of his eye he could see several more were  
starting to hold their hands in a 'patting' position, " Now I'm going to hand out all your pajamas and I want you all to go  
get dressed---_IN_ THE ROOM AND _AFTER_ I'VE LEFT THE VIEWING AREA!!! " dozens of the saiyajins who were in a race with each  
other to get changed first were standing there clasping their shirts like they'd never worn anything else in their lives.  
Several already had them off and were clutching their belt buckles instead. Vegeta groaned and handed out all the pajamas,  
which were a light blue, had the royal family's symbol on the upper left portion of the shirt and a number in dark blue on  
the back. They all rushed into the room to change and slammed the door behind them, leaving a rather confused Vegeta standing  
out in the hallway. The ouji stared at his watch and about 5 minutes later one of the gokus popped his head out of the  
doorway.  
" King Veggie there's no number 1!! " he pouted.  
" Hmm? " Vegeta stepped inside to see the large group of kakarrottos frantically dashing around and looking at the  
back of each others shirts in search of who got the lucky number 1.  
" Mine says 121, King Veggie! There's only 120 of us! " one of the gokus pouted.  
" There IS 121 of you, Kakarrotto just isn't here yet. He makes 121. " Vegeta said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
" Then where's the number 1 pajamas!! " goku number 32 exclaimed.  
" I'm number 2. " another goku boasted, blushing all over. Number 58 angrily smacked him across the back of the head.  
Number 2 blew a raspberry back at him in reponse.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, ::They're...fighting over me:: he thought to himself un utter shock, ::How creepy....yet  
exotically intreging:: he smirked, then pulled out a capsule and threw it to the floor to expose the pajamas for number 1.  
Unlike the other 120 sets this one was a light pink with fuzzy sleeve and fuzzy around the collar. It had the same royal  
family emblem only written in gold. On the back sat a large white number 1 beneath the dark pink word "oujo" and two fuzzy,  
stitched-into-the-fabic wings sat on either side of the 1, " THIS, is number _1's_ pajamas. " Vegeta boasted, then gulped to  
see all the gokus staring at the pajamas w/big sparkily eyes. The ouji felt his brain cells beginning to go numb and shook  
his head to clear his mind before the trail of drool hanging out the side of his mouth fell to the floor, " Uh-heh-heh. Yeah,  
number 1. "  
" ... "  
" ... " the two parties exchanged a long silence.  
" I WANNA BE NUMBER 1!!! " one of the saiyajins in the back of the room shouted excitedly. The crowed cheered and  
began to fight over who would get the 'special' nightie.  
" King Veggie King Veggie which one of us's your FAVORITE? Am I your favorite King Veggie? That nightie's made for  
your favorite isn't it King Veggie? " one of the peasants latched himself onto Vegeta's leg and snuggled his face into it,  
" I'll be the best favorite peasant ever King Veggie I promise! "  
" HEY! " another one kicked the first one off Vegeta's leg, " THAT'S NOT VERY NICE TRYING TO ATTACK KING VEGGIE'S LEG  
LIKE THAT! " he shouted angrily, then turned towards Vegeta w/big gooey eyes, " _I_ can be very nice to you King Veggie can I  
be your favorite and wear the number 1 pajamas pwetty pwetty pweeeese? "  
" Umm... " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" You can't try to win King Veggie over like that it's his decision who he wants to dub his FAVORITE. " a thrid goku  
pointed out, " He's the King and he's gotta be fair. " he slid over to the little ouji and smirked, " I think I'm FAIRly cute  
enough to wear that lil outfit don't you think King Veggie? "  
Vegeta stepped backwards a bit, frightened by the villagers onslaught over which one he chose above the rest of the  
group. He backed up into something soft and gulped. Vegeta looked upward to see another goku look-alike staring down at him.  
This one curiously. It picked him up from around the waist and began to softly rub the ouji's stomach. A big stupid smile  
graced Vegeta's face and he let out a little giggle. The larger saiyajin looked down, pleased with himself.  
" Hey, King Veggie. " the look-alike whispered softly.  
" Uh-huh? " Vegeta said, dazed.  
" You like that? "  
" Uh-huh? "  
" You know, I could rub your tummy all day like this if you ever asked me for it. " he said persausively.  
" Uh-huh? "  
" Is having your tummy rubbed one of your favorite ways to relax? "  
" Uh-huh. "  
" Well if you were to make ME your favorite I would GLADLY rub you down ANYWHERE you like. I could be one of your  
favorite ways to relax too. " he clutched around the ouji slightly tighter.  
Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head, " WILL YOU STOP THAT! " he squirmed out of the position he was in, " ALL  
OF YOU STOP THIS!! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SPOILED BRATS! IF YOU DON'T GET IN YOUR SLEEPING BAGS RIGHT NOW I'LL GO _BURN_ THIS  
INFERNAL SLEEPWEAR RIGHT NOW!! " he screamed. All the saiyajin peasants quickly zipped into their sleeping-bags and smiled  
sweetly at the ouji, " ...better. " Vegeta said with relief, " Goodnight, peasants. " he said, dimming the lights and heading  
out into the doorway.  
" Goodnight, King Veggie. " they all responded in a sugary tone, " We love you. "  
" ...but I love you even more. " one of the gokus chirped.  
" NUH-UH! I LOVE KING VEGGIE THE MOST OUT OF ALL OF YO-- " a second goku paused to see Vegeta glaring at the group.  
He thought for a moment, then smiled coyly, waved, and plunked his head back down on the pillow. Vegeta sighed and closed the  
door.  
" This must be what it's like to be a walking piece of cheese at a mouse convention...or catnip, or something like  
that. " he put the pajamas back in their case and walked off.  
" *BRING*BRING*BRING* *BRING*BRING*BRING*! " a loud noise went off in Vegeta's pocket. He pulled out a scouter; which  
was now, for the most part, being used as a walkie-talkie as opposed to something to process ki levels; and flicked the on  
switch.  
" Hello? " Vegeta said into it.  
" Ah, Vegeta? " Nappa's slightly confused voice came on the other end. Vegeta groaned, feeling a headache coming on  
and suddenly remembering exactly WHY he blasted the bald saiyajin in the first place.  
" What do you want, Nappa? " he replied shortly, still ticked and a little nerve-shot from having the dozens of  
kakarrottos fighting over him.  
" There's a type 3 saiyajin infront of the main doors to the castle. I think he's looking for you. "  
" Oh not another one. " Vegeta silently moaned in agony, " Yes, SO? "  
" Uhh, Vegeta I really think you should come over to the monitors to see this one. " Nappa felt a little green in the  
face.  
" And how is he different from the others? Third eye? Deformed limb? " he said dryly.  
" Not exactly. " Nappa looked queasy, " This one's wearing a puffy pink dress, silver crown, and is carrying a bouqet  
of flowers in his hands. "  
Vegeta's face turned a stark white, " ....oh God tell me he didn't. " he gulped, then quickly teleported to where  
Nappa was and almost fell over to see the figure on the main screen, grinning in a way none of the other kakarrottos could  
match, " Oh he did. " Vegeta felt a horrified lump in his throat.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! LITTLE VEGGIE 'O MINE ARE YOU IN THERE! " Goku called out at the doors, " IT'S ME, YOUR PRINCESS  
KAKAY! " he grinned widely, " I HAVE COME BRINGING FLOWERS FOR MY LITTLE BUDDY! " he held them up, " HOPE YOU'RE NOT  
ALLERGIC!! "  
" "Kakay"? " Nappa blinked, " He said "Kak"ee. Vegeta is that Kakarrotto down there? " the soldier gawked.  
" AHH! " Vegeta instinctively yelped, then regained his composure, " Of--of course it isn't. " he said nervously.  
" Want me to throw him in the dungeon with the other prisoners-- "  
" --YOU PULL THAT LEVER AND I'LL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF!!! " Vegeta roared in a psychotic fury. His fists shaking in a  
jittery motion. Nappa cocked an eyebrow at him, disturbed, and walked over to the other side of the room, " I'll deal with  
this "princess" myself. " Vegeta said calmly, then left the room. Nappa glanced back at the saiyajin on the monitor and shook  
his head.  
" I don't know what you've been taken pal, but I know I sure don't want any. "  
  
  
" *click*click*whirrrrrrr* "  
Goku cocked his head as the two huge doors infront of him slowly opened to reveal a tall hallway. He grinned and  
cheered, " YAY! " the large saiyajin dashed inside, " VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE! VEGGIE TIME FOR ME! " he sang, then screeched to  
a halt infront of yet another door. There was a camera peering down at him from the ceiling, " HI LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku  
saluted it, " What gave me away? My pretty lil oujo dress or my portara necklace? " he pointed to a silver chain around his  
neck that was holding the two fusion earrings, " Or MAYBE it was my WON-DER-FUL VOIIIICE!! " Goku sang, then snickered as the  
door opened to reveal Vegeta standing there in a calm manner, " My little Veh-GEE? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded to him, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE DRESSED LIKE THAT!!!! " he screamed angrily.  
" Well I wanted to make sure you could tell me apart from the other me's. Did you know there's a WHOLE VILLAGE of me!  
Course it was empty the last time I was there, I hope they're all alright. "  
" They're fine, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grimaced, thinking back, ::Kakarrotto?::  
::Hey! Veggie's in my head!:: Goku thought back cheerfully.  
::Listen Kakarrotto, I'm going to play a little game of pretend with you for the next 3 minutes, do you think you  
could play along long enough for me to get you somewhere where we can speak in private?::  
::K!:: the larger saiyajin chirped, ::I am good at playing pretend little buddy::  
" Right. " Vegeta said, then cleared his throat, " LISTEN HERE YOU INSANE DILLUSIONAL PEASANT! HOW _DARE_ YOU COME TO  
THE ROYAL CASTLE PRETENDING TO BE MY OUJO! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!!! "  
" Heeheeheehee. " Goku bit his lip to keep from laughing. Vegeta slapped his hand over Goku's mouth.  
" IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY ANOTHER WORD I SHALL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW! IN FACT I'M TAKING YOU UNDER ARREST AND SENDING  
YOU TO THE DUNGEON _PERSONALLY_!!! " the ouji raged, grabbing Goku by one of his wrists and dragging him off.  
" Way to go, son! " Bejito walked by Vegeta and Goku in the intersecting hallway. The former king was carrying a  
plateful of cookies and popping 2 in his mouth at once.  
" Heh. " Vegeta grinned proudly, then yanked on Goku's wrist harder and walked off, " To the DUNGEON, you peon! "  
" Hahahahaha! " Goku laughed.  
" Oh, you DID find where I put those, thanks Beji. " Ruby poked her head around the corner just as Bejito made it  
there, " Where's Vegeta going? " she blinked.  
" He's taking that crazy peasant to the dungeon. " Bejito said casually, " This one thinks he's our son's "princess".  
" he snickered at the thought.  
Ruby paused, " ...but, I thought the dungeon's in the other direction. " she pointed over her shoulder.  
" ....maybe it is. And maybe it isn't. " Bejito replied regally.  
Ruby folded her arms and smirked at him, " You have no idea where it is either, do you? "  
" ...no. " Bejito admitted, then perked up, " Cookie? "  
" Thank you. " Ruby took one and the couple walked off.  
  
  
" Ah, here we go. " Vegeta opened a nearby door, " Get in Kakarrot! " he snapped, whispering loudly, then pushed Goku  
inside.  
Goku looked around to find they were in a large room similiar to something you'd find at a hotel, " Hey, this isn't  
the dungeon. " he said, confused.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " I wasn't TAKING you to the dungeon, BAKA! " Vegeta snorted, then coughed, " Now that that's  
over....I MISSED YOU!! " the little ouji cried happily, hugging the larger saiyajin.  
" I MISSED VEGGIE TOO!! " Goku cried in response, hugging back, " Oh Veggie I thought I'd NEVER find you again! "  
" Me too! I thought something terrible had happened to you you big stupid peasant! " Vegeta sniffled happily.  
" Something did. "  
Vegeta let go, then realizing what he had just done felt a red glow seep into his face. He laughed nervously and  
shook it off, " What--what happened to you, Kakarrotto? "  
" Veggie your Daddy threw everyone in the dungeon! He wouldn't even hear them out before sending them down the hole  
there! Chi-chan, Gohan, and Bulma are all down there! " Goku explained.  
" Father sent ONNA to the DUNGEON!! " a look of glee spread over the ouji's face.  
" Actually it was your Mommy cuz Chi-chan was busy yelling at your Daddy. " Goku nodded.  
" MOMMY sent Onna to the dungeon!! " Vegeta grinned even wider.  
" Mmm-hmm. " Goku replied. Vegeta quickly slipped out through the door, then ran over to where Ruby was standing and  
gave her a quick hug.  
" I love you. " he squeaked out, then zipped back down the hall.  
Ruby cocked her head, " Well that was nice of him...spontanious...but nice. "  
" So, you were saying? " Vegeta said, re-entering the room.  
" I was saying that EVERYONE'S BEEN BANISHED TO THE DUNGEON AND OH VEGGIE WE GOTTA SAVE 'UM!! " Goku wildly waved his  
arms in the air.  
" Uhh, they're in not in any IMMIDATE danger, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " We keep them each in their own  
private cells until we figure out how we wanna blow them up. "  
" ... " Goku's eyes widened on the last part, " BLOW THEM UP!!!! "  
" ShhshhshhshhSHH! " Vegeta nervously hushed him, " Nobody gets blown up without the KING'S consent. That's ME. So  
unless I say anything otherwise, they all stay down there, SAFE. "  
Goku blinked, then grinned, " AWW VEGGIE!! " he grabbed the little ouji and hugged him tightly, " Oh my little Veggie  
!! I'll love you forever and ever!!! "  
" Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh-hehhhhh... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red. The smaller saiyajin had a long trail of drool  
hanging out the side of his mouth, " Ah luff u twooo, Kakay-chan-chan.. " he flubbered out while still glowing bright red.  
" *THUNK*! "  
Both saiyajins paused and turned their heads to the doorway to see none-other-than Raditsu standing there with his  
jaw literally hanging down low enough to reach the floor. His eyes were bulging out of his head in shock.  
::Oh not again. At THIS rate I'm going to have to have him beheaded or blown up before he gets the wrong impression::  
the small what-was-left voice of reason in Vegeta's bright red head grumbled to itstelf. The ouji had accidentally forgotten  
to lock the door this time.  
" OH! It's Raditsu! Hi big brother, I haven't seen you since Piccolo killed us with his "LIGHT OF DEATH" attack. "  
Goku chirped, his voice suddenly deepening when he said the name of the attack, then returning to it's normal squealy sound.  
" Ka-ka--Kakarrotto, what are you WEARING!? " Raditsu exclaimed, grasping for some explaination other than the one  
that was, in his mind, the obvious.  
" This is my princess costume. I'm Veggie's princess, you know! " Goku grinned.  
Raditsu's shoulders slumped downward, " Yeah....I, know. " he glanced over at Vegeta for a moment. The smaller  
saiyajin was still being held tightly by Goku and glowing bright red. Beneath him was a large puddle of his own drool,  
" Kakarrotto, brother, sharer of our parents, may I ask you a, a personal question? " Raditsu said, glancing from Goku to  
the puddle of drool Vegeta was still currently creating. Raditsu cringed and stepped backwards as the puddle began to inch  
forth in every direction from its center.  
Goku grabbed a nearby hankerchief and proceeded to try and clean off some of the drool trail on Vegeta's cheek, " Ask  
away, Raditsu! " he said cheerfully.  
" Alright. Here goes. " Raditsu took a deep breath, " Kakarrotto, PLEASE-tell-me-you-didn't-mate-with-Vegeta-and-  
that's-how-you-were-able-to-crown-him-King!!! " he begged quickly.  
" ... " Goku stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter and dropped Vegeta to the floor, " HAHAHAHAHA!! Me  
Veggie's mate! That's silly, Raditsu! Bulma's Veggie's mate. "  
" ...who's Bulma? " Raditsu blinked.  
" The blue-hairred lady back on the island where you kidnapped chibi Gohan, remember? " Goku stated.  
" OH! Her--really? " a smile of relief appeared on the older brother's face, " Well THAT'S a relief. Come to think of  
it I think she's down in the dungeon. Bejito-sama probably didn't believe her story. "  
" Bul-chan's in the DUNGEON! " Vegeta gawked, sitting up and covered in drool but back to his normal flesh coloring.  
" Yeah, I told you that earlier, you weren't listening. " Goku said, " All you heard was me telling you your Mommy  
threw Chi-chan in the dungeon. "  
" "Chi-chan"? " Raditsu blinked, " You mean the woman with her hair in a bun who they just put in a straightjacket  
several minutes ago for trying to break out? "  
" ONNA'S in a STRAIGHTJACKET! In MY dungeon!!! " Vegeta looked like he was ready to explode with joy.  
" ...I take it he doesn't like her. " Raditsu said flatly to Goku.  
" Chi-chan and Veggie are bitter enemies over which of them owns my body and soul. " Goku responded. Raditsu cocked  
an eyebrow.  
" What? "  
" Chi-chan says she's in charge of me cuz she's my wife but Veggie says he's in charge of me cuz he's my king. " Goku  
nodded.  
" Kakay spin around til I say stop. " Vegeta giggled. Goku froze, instantly remembering the ouji's newfound powers  
over his peasants. The larger saiyajin's feet instantly turned on their toes and he began to twirl around.  
" VEH-GEEE!!! " Goku's cheeks blushed with embarassment.  
" Stop. "  
Goku's body instantly went back to standing upright.  
" Oh I'm 'in charge', alright. " the ouji smirked, " VERY MUCH in charge. "  
" Wait...you just spun around involentarily just because HE said something? " Raditsu gawked.  
" Veggie's new veggie-powers can make him make me or any of his other peasants follow any order he gives us no  
matter what they are cuz Veggie's powers can control our bodies. " Goku explained. Raditsu's eyes widened in nervousness.  
" Is--is that so? " he laughed nervously at Vegeta, who smirked.  
" Raditsu, slap yourself across the face until I say so. " Vegeta ordered, folding his arms.  
" I WILL _NOT_! THAT'S A STUPID AND EMBARASSING ORDE--*SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*!! " Raditsu's protest was cut short by his own  
hand being lifted up and slapping himself across the face repeatedly. Vegeta burst into laughter.  
" Toldja so. " Goku said in a sing-song voice, " See what happens when you don't believe me? Veggie makes you beat  
yourself up.  
" Oh shut *SLAP*SLAP* up, Kakarrotto. " Raditsu grumbled between smacking his own face.  
" Hn....I tire of this. So. " Vegeta said, causing Raditsu to suddenly regain power over his hand movements. Vegeta  
glanced up at Goku, " Got any suggestions, Kaka-chan? "  
" Mmm.....MMM?..... " Goku thought outloud, coming up with something, " ...NO! " he said cheerfully. Both Vegeta and  
Raditsu fell over.  
" WAHH! " Vegeta yelped.  
Raditsu sat up and laughed nervously, " Hahaha, and I was so scared too. Hahahaha! "  
" COME ON KAKARROT! YOU HAVE A BETTER IMAGINATION THAN _THAT_!! " Vegeta exclaimed while in the backround Raditsu was  
busy making a quick escape down the hall.  
" Too late little Veggie, he left already. " Goku pointed out the open doorway.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Oh well, forget about Raditsu. He's no fun anyway. " the ouji dismissed it.  
" So! Veggie, whatcha been up to? " the larger saiyajin asked eagerly, " Performing any kingly duties lately? "  
The ouji frowned, " HA! "  
" Ha? " Goku blinked.  
" Kakarrotto, do you know HOW MANY 'problems' a king has to deal with EVERY HOUR OF EVERY DAY!! " Vegeta pointed at  
him.  
" Uhh, 43? "  
" ...close, but that's not the point! " he shook his fist in the air, then said tiredly, " The point is it's a whole  
lot more work than I EVER imagined it was! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE TIME TO CREATE A SINGLE EVIL PLOT SINCE I GOT HERE!!! And  
when I _DO_ have time I'm so overstressed that I can't even CONCENTRATE! "  
" What evil plots? " Goku asked. Vegeta quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and whipped around to face Goku.  
" You see what I'm talking about! I've been through the mental wringer so many times I can't even remember to catch  
myself from saying things I'm not supposed to be saying around the people I'm not supposed to be them to! " Vegeta groaned.  
" Poor Veggie. " the larger saiyajin walked over to him and hugged him tightly, " I am sorry I couldn't get here to  
help my little buddy sooner. "  
Vegeta sighed, to tired to hug back.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta spoke up.  
" Yeah Veggie? "  
" Where did you find that baka costume and what are you wearing around your neck? " he said flatly.  
" Hmm? Oh, these are our portaras, remember. " Goku pointed to the sting holding the earrings, " I figured if you  
didn't catch on to the whole 'oujo' thing you'd definately recognize the earrings. "  
" How could I NOT recognize those unforgettable pieces of jewelry. " the ouji cringed in disgust, " You're a good  
peasant, Kakarrot, but you're not a good one to be melded to. "  
" Fused with. "  
" It's the same thing. " Vegeta nodded.  
" I teleported back to Capsule Corp to get the costume. Strange nobody but Bulma's parents and the people who work  
there were there. I know Bulma and Mirai are down in the dungeon but you don't think-- "  
" --Bura and Trunks must've tried to see what was going on and my Dad used that 'send-to-the-dungeon' lever on THEM  
too! " Vegeta's face paled as he finished the larger saiyajin's sentence.  
" Wow Veggie, your Dad sure gets around. With all the different directions he was going in after that golf ball he  
could've probably sent half the Z senshi to the dungeon already! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Heh-heh, yeah. " Vegeta chuckled.  
" It's not funny, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin sweatdropped.  
" Hmm? Oh, sorry. " Vegeta said casually, " Kakarrotto, what do say we go down to the dungeon and see exactly who  
else is down there. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then reached for the doorknob, " LET'S GO! "  
" WAIT!!! " Vegeta shrieked, closing the door.  
" Now what? "  
" Kakarrotto, at my house it's one thing but you can't go around dressed like THAT in my castle!!! THEY'LL ALL THINK  
YOU'RE MY QUEEN!! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
" Aren't I? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and groaned, sickened, " Kakarrotto, the answer to that one is so obvious I can't bring myself  
to justify it with an answer. "  
" It's a YES! " Goku grinned.  
" It's a NO, Kakarrot. "  
" ...oh. " Goku frowned, " But I'm still you're princess, right? "  
" NO! You're not that either. Bura dubbed you the 'oujo' and her saying that doesn't legalize ANYTHING! "  
Goku sighed, " Oh well! " he perked up, then pulled off the costume to expose his orange gi, " Let's get going  
Veggie. We gotta free everybody! "  
" Eventually.. " Vegeta snickered to himself as they left the room.  
" Little Veggie? "  
" Hmm? "  
" I'm curious, how did you bring back all these other saiyajins? " Goku asked him.  
" Oh, I simply concentrated on bringing back all of blown up saiyajins with the exception of Brolli and Paragus. "  
Vegeta grinned, proud of himself.  
" WOW! Veggie can bring back people by merely using his THOUGHTS! " Goku's eyes widened with excitement.  
" Hai. "  
" AHHHH!! THAT'S SO COOL!!! I mean, it's IT'S AMAZING, VEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin rambled on, then grinned, " I'm  
glad you left them down there, I don't like Brolli. " he narrowed his eyes for a moment, then returned them to their normal  
size, " He was mean to Veggie. And that other guy tricked Veggie! "  
" Yes, well, this time they can watch me be King for real while they're both down in h.f.i.l! " Vegeta laughed.  
" Say Veggie, if you really brought back every other saiyajin that was down there back to Earth, then does that mean  
our JI-CHAN is here too!! " Goku squealed.  
Vegeta froze, " Oh dear God... " he gulped, " I, I have no idea if he's here or not! " the little ouji looked around  
the hallway they were walking through, uneasily.  
" I can't wait to see my Ji-chan again Veggie! He said he was coming back to see us on Christmas but this is so great  
having him here nearly a whole MONTH in advance!! Can you IMAGINE all the amazing adventures lil Ji-chan's gotten himself  
into during the past 5 months! "  
" Uh, heh-heh, yeah, adventures... " Vegeta laughed nervously, ::I don't know HOW I'd even BEGIN to explain VEJITTO  
to my parents! 'hi mom and dad, this is Vejitto, an accidental fusion offspring from Kakarrotto and I!' OHHHhhh, wherever  
he is I hope he doesn't run into them!:: the ouji gulped.  
  
  
" So! You like chocolate-chip cookies too, huh? " Vejitto said happily. He was standing in line behind Bejito at a  
soda vending machine about 3 minutes away from the room Goku and Vegeta had left from.  
" Hmm? " Bejito glanced over his shoulder, his cheeks still stuffed full of several cookies. He punched in the code  
for his soda and swallowed, " Yes, actually. "  
" My mommy LOVES chocolate-chip cookies--the warm ones though. You know, right out of the oven on the platter, all  
puffed up and oozing chocolatey goodness. " Vejitto remaniced.  
" You're trying to tell me something, aren't you? " Bejito took his soda out of the vending machine.  
" Yes. " Vejitto nodded seriously, then perked up, " Can I have a cookie too? " he grinned in a son-ish way.  
" WAH! " Bejito fell over, twitching. He got up, " Hn, yeah here, sure. " he handed one over.  
" YAY! Coookeeee! " Vejitto stared in awe at the cookie, then shoved it in his mouth.  
" Bejito, did you get the so---da. " Ruby froze at the sight of Vejitto standing there next to Bejito; his cheeks  
all puffed up from the cookies and a big grin on his face, " Oh my god he looks just like Vegeta...only, TALL. " Ruby  
noticed this saiyajin was just slightly taller than Bejito himself, " Wow. " she blinked, " Did we have this one too and  
just forget about him or is it just my imagination that he looks so much like our son? "  
" Haha, I'm not your son. " Vejitto swallowed the cookies, " I'm your GRANDson. And you're my grandparents! "  
" ... " Ruby and Bejito stared at him blankly.  
" YEAH! I'd recognize you anywhere! Good thing you took care of mommy enough for me to have enough memories to put  
together decent pictures of you both in my head, huh! "  
" You think THIS ONE'S an imposter too? " Bejito whispered to his wife.  
" Well, he does look a lot more like a saiyajin than the last 3. AND he's got a tail. " Ruby whispered back.  
" I got my tail back right after I was brought here. " Vejitto interupted them, " I think everybody who got theirs  
chopped off or pulled out got 'um back by whatever magic brought us here. "  
" Our SON, Vegeta brought all of us back. He was crowned King and his new royal powers allowed him the power to do  
so. " Ruby explained to him.  
" Ah, so you ARE my grandparents AFTER ALL! " Vejitto clasped his hands together, saluted them, and shook Ruby's  
hand, " Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Son Vejitto, or you could call me Vejitto Oujisama. I prefer to use my  
daddy's last name though. " he rambled on, then let go of her hand, " Can I hug you? "  
" How do we know you're our grandson? " Ruby said, suspicous.  
" I have the royal birthmark on my foot! Look! " Vejitto pulled off his boot and turned his foot up to expose a  
small symbol on the back of his right foot, " See? Only full-blooded, royal saiyajin from the house of bejito-sei have  
this insignia, right? "  
" The other three didn't have that either. " Bejito remarked, thinking back to the last 3 children who had  
protested to be Vegeta's, " Alright. I believe you. " he nodded. Vejitto cheered a bit, " So, who's your mother? "  
  
  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
" Hey Veggie what was that? " Goku asked as he and Vegeta made their way down the stairs into the dungeon.  
" Probably another prisoner crying out in terror that he can't escape. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" Yeah, but that sounded like it was coming from UPstairs. " Goku glanced over his shoulder. The two saiyajins  
made it to the bottom of the staircase only to have their jaws fall to the ground when they saw who was in the  
single-cell cages lined up next to each other in both sides of the wall.  
" Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Mirai, Bura!! " Goku gawked, " Hey--where's Chi-chan? "  
" She's in the padded cell at the end of the hall. " Bulma sighed, " She tried to kill the guards and then tried  
to tell Vegeta's parents about his attempts at making Goku his "love-slave". "  
" Servant-maid. The title is SERVANT-MAID. " Vegeta felt a vein bulge on his forehead.  
" Oh, Vegeta--hi! I didn't see you there, I thought you were just waiting UNTIL I STARVED TO DEATH IN THIS CELL  
TO COME RESCUE ME!! " Bulma shouted, peeved.  
" Heh-heh, sorry Bul-chan. I didn't even know you were down here till Kakarrotto snuck into the castle and told  
me all about it. " Vegeta sighed, " Being King is so BUSY I have headaches all over! You never get any rest when you're  
the head of an entire race of people!! "  
" Welcome to my world. " Bulma sighed in agreement, " It's probably just as bad as being Capsule Corp president. "  
" Yes, only without the paperwork. " Vegeta remarked.  
" Bulma, how did the kids get here? " Goku asked her.  
Bulma shook her head at them, " Goten and Trunks came here looking for all of us; we've probably been gone from  
home for a while now; and Bura got arrested for going on about "princess Kakarrotto" here and how "romantic" it was  
that her ouji had wisked her away to his "magical castle in paradise". " she said dryly.  
" I can dream, can't I! " Bura exclaimed from a nearby cell.  
" Bura, Veggie didn't even give me a ride into town, not to mention to the castle. " Goku said, dismayed himself,  
" Why I had to dress up in that pink costume you had me wearing earlier just to get him to recognize me!! "  
" Are those the portaras around your neck? " Bura pointed to the larger saiyajin's necklace.  
" Oh, yeah I forgot about these. These were so Veggie'd recognize me too. " Goku nodded.  
Vegeta walked by the other cells. Mirai had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly, and Goten and Trunks were playing  
cards and passing them to each other through the bars of their cells.  
" Got any 8's? " Goten asked.  
" No, go fish. " Trunks looked over at his cards. Goten reached out to grab one from the deck and smiled up at  
Vegeta, " HI Uncle Veggie! You here to bust us out? "  
" Eventually. " Vegeta nodded, " I need to make sure the coast is clear and find a good exiting passage for you all  
to go through first. "  
" Oh, oh-kay. " Goten said, then turned back to his cards, " Hey Trunks? Got any 3's? "  
" Nope. Go fish. "  
" Aww! Not again! " Goten pouted, reaching out to grab another card.  
The ouji walked further on until he stopped at one door that was completely padded with one tiny window near the  
top. He floated up and peaked in to see a familiar, enraged figure sitting in a straightjacket in the corner. A smile of  
pure joy crossed Vegeta's face as he recognized it, " ONNA! "  
" YOU!! " Chi-Chi roared and lept to her feet, running head first at the door only to bounce off and land on her  
back, twitching.  
" HAHA! My parents are even smarter than I give them credit for! " Vegeta beamed, " Finally, you're right where  
you belong, locked up in a padded cell like the crazy WITCH you are! "  
" Oh yeah? Well the tables will be turned once your "parents" figure out I was telling the truth! They'll throw  
YOU in the crazy-house after they find out what you've been trying to do to my Go-chan all these years!!! " she smirked.  
" Sure Onna, you just keep telling yourself that. " Vegeta brushed it off, " You know, now that I'm King I can  
easily order you to be beheaded, or shot, or killed in some insane, torturous manner. " he boasted.  
" Goku would never let you do it. That's the only reason you haven't tried to kill me yourself, ISN'T IT, ouji!  
You don't want to have him label you a MURDERER for the rest of your life, EVEN THOUGH HE ALREADY KNOWS YOU'VE BLOWN UP  
COUNTLESS PLANETS!!! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
" It's Ou now. " Vegeta corrected her.  
" What. " Chi-Chi glared dangerously at him.  
" Ou. That's the word for KING. I am no longer a Ouji--a prince. " Vegeta said.  
" What little Veggie says is true Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, teleporting next to Vegeta, " He is indeed the King  
now. "  
" Well, isn't he lucky. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, then stared sadly at Goku, " Oh Go-chan please get me out of  
here. Those idiot saiyajins think I'm a madman. "  
" Madwoman. "  
" OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! " she yelled, then calmed down, " Just do something oh-kay! I need HELP! "  
" You need a lot more than help, Onna. " Vegeta remarked, chuckling.  
" AND YOU SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!! "  
" Then MAYBE I should make the glass for this little window in the door soundproof. That way you won't have to hear  
anything but the sound of your own annoying voice. " Vegeta grinned evilly.  
Chi-Chi glared at him, " ... "  
" ... "  
" GO-KUU!! " she wailed, " DO SOMETHING _NOW_!!! "  
" Do what? " Goku asked, confused, " I don't know what you want me to do? "  
" I WANT YOU TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!! " Chi-Chi screamed in his face.  
" Oh Chi-chan I can't do that! It's illegal! " Goku gasped.  
" WHAT!? " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Only the King or the Queen can let out prisoners and since I'm not the King or the Queen; but the princess; I can't  
let you out. After all you've been arrested for high treason. Which is an even bigger offense than low treason " Goku said.  
" Yes, Onna. And you know we don't take too lightly treasoneers in THIS kingdom. " Vegeta smirked.  
" THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" I'm the King and if I say the word "treasoneers" is a word than it is a legal legitimate saiyajin word. " Vegeta  
nodded, then grinned evilly, " Anything I say instantly becomes law throughout my ENTIRE kingdom! I have utmost rule over  
EVERYTHING. " he patted Goku on the back. The larger saiyajin smiled happily, " So if I were to say, for instance, all  
marriages between Earthlings and Saiyajins are annuled throughout Bejito-sei, *poof*, you no longer have any claim over  
Kakay. "  
" THAT'S NOT FAIR!! "  
" Oops, too late, it is now. " Vegeta looked at his watch, " Bulma, " he turned to the others, " I'll try to figure  
out a way to get you and the kids out. As for ONNA and her rotten genius traitor kaka-spawn, they can stay in here and rot  
until I find out how I wanna kill them or until they rot to death first. "  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku gasped.  
" Alright, I'll try and get Gohan out too--but Onna stays in there till she's paid her debt to saiyajin society. "  
Vegeta nodded.  
" YAY! " the larger saiyajin cheered.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN "YAY"!! " Chi-Chi yelled angrily at Goku.  
" I, I mean "yay" as in Veggie's gonna free Gohan also, not "yay" as in you're trapped in there. " he corrected her.  
" Yeah that BETTER be what you mean. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" How DARE you insult MY PEASANT! " Vegeta gasped in over-dramatic fake-shock, then turned to Goku, " Come on Kakay,  
I'll go fix a room for you upstairs for the night so we can get away from all the MOLD down here. "  
" *A-HEM*. " Bulma folded her arms.  
" Oh you KNOW who I'm talking about, Bulma! I mean Onna, not you or any of the kids! " Vegeta heaved a sigh.  
" A pillow and a blanket would be nice. " Bulma stated.  
" Fine, here, " Vegeta pulled the wanted objects out from behind him and handed them to Bulma through the bars.  
" What about the rest of us! " Mirai asked.  
" The rest of you can rough it for all I care, see you in the morning. " the ouji saluted them, then made his way  
upstairs along with Goku happily trailing behind.  
" Goodnight everybody! " he waved to them.  
" Goodnight Son-kun. " Bulma replied, laying out the large blanket in her cell.  
" GOKU! GOKU YOU GET BACK HERE!! " Chi-Chi shouted, a slight pang of panic in her voice, " GOKU DO YOU HEAR ME!  
GOHAN! GO AFTER HIM! "  
" I'm just as trapped as you are, Mom. " Gohan sweatdropped from inside his own cell, " Besides, they're gone  
already. They left 2 minutes ago. "  
" WHAT? WE CAN'T LET THEM JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! I HAVE A OUJI TO KILL!!! " she got up and desperately tried too undo  
her straightjacket, " I WON'T SIT IN THIS CRAZY-PERSON'S ROOM WHILE THAT OUJI'S UP THERE GETTING HIS FULFILLMENT FROM MY  
GO-CHAN!!! "  
Gohan groaned, " Ohhhh, boy.... "  
  
  
" So, how do you like it? "  
" Oh little Veggie 'o mine it's BEAUTIFUL! " Goku clasped his hands together as they stood infront of a gigantic  
guest room. The larger saiyajin waddled over to the king-sized bed and flopped down ontop of it, " WOW! It's HUGE! This  
bed could fit like, 18 veggies on it! "  
" Uh, heh-heh, right. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Well, I'll leave you to your, err, sleep now. "  
" Hey what's that? "  
Vegeta froze and glanced down at his pants pocket just in time to see Goku swipe something out of it and hold it up.  
" It's a capsule. " Goku tossed it to the floor before Vegeta could say anything. The capsule exploded in a puff of  
smoke and revealed the #1 pajamas the ouji had shown the kaka-village earlier, " Oh WOW! It's PAJAMAS! And they're JUST MY  
SIZE! " he held them up, then blinked, " Why are they pink? "  
" That's not important Kakarrotto--I'll take them back now. " Vegeta said nervuously, then gulped when Goku flipped  
the pajamas over. His eyes widened at the word on the back of it.  
" "Oujo"....little Veggie really says I'm his oujo? " the larger saiyajin squeaked out. Vegeta felt his face turn  
bright red and he backed up, " Oh Veggie they're so pretty! I can't wait to try them on! " Goku said eagerly, " Pink's not  
my favorite, BUT LOOKIT HOW WARM-N-FUZZY THEY ARE!!! " he squealed, then dashed into the bathroom and quickly changed. He  
ran back into the regular room, " How do I look! " Goku asked.  
" Uh, you're, you're beautiful, Kakarrotto. " the little ouji sputtered, his face starting to glow a brighter shade  
of red.  
" Awww, REAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY Veggie? " Goku looked down at him w/big sparkily eyes.  
" YES, REALLY! " Vegeta nodded rapidly, squinting his eyes shut, " NOW GO TO BED! "  
Goku grabbed the ouji and hugged him, " I LOVE YOU VEGGIE!! Little Veggie so sweet! Like a warm puffy lil marshmellow  
you use to put in hot cocoa and it sweetens it and makes the cocoa all the much more worth drinking cuz now it has something  
sweet-n-oh-so-SPECIAL in it and that sweet-n-special part's MY LITTLE VEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin snuggled the little one  
against him.  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....hehhehehhhhhh... " Vegeta's whole body was now glowing like a jumbo-sized red lightbulb and  
the expression on his face was that of a braindead, unbareably blissful individual who had just gone numb everywhere from  
the stomach down.  
" *Psst*. "  
" Hmmmm? "  
" Hey Veggie? "  
" Yeaaaaahh? " Vegeta said slowly.  
" Your hot cocoa's gotta set his lil marshmellow down now, oh-kay? " Goku smiled, " I gotta get a good night's sleep  
you know, Veggie. I can't do that with you in here for me to play with the hole night now can I? "  
" Mm-kay, bye-bye.. " Vegeta wobbled backwards and out of the room in out into the hall. Goku gasped.  
" Oh Veggie the STAIRS!!! " Goku cried out just in time to see the ouji trip on the top one and plummet down the  
stairwell till he hit the floor.  
" *TRIP*BANG*CRASH*BOOM*CHIKA*CHIKA*CHIKA*_CRASH!!!_* "  
Goku cringed and peeked down at Vegeta at the bottom of the steps, " Oww, that's gotta hurt. " he nodded, then ran  
down after him, " DON'T WORRY VEGGIE! I'LL SAVE YOU!!...I THINK!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:05 AM 11/30/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: Only one more chapter to go!  
Vegeta: Thank God!  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at him) HEY! I've been pretty good to you in this story so far, don't blow it for yourself.  
Vegeta: (mocking laugh) HA! Oh you'll blow it for me in the finale anyway. I KNOW it. I don't think I'd win EVERYTHING  
_THIS_ easy.  
Chuquita: (nods) You're right; the whole thing does backfire in your face in the last chapter.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!!!  
Chuquita: You acted like you already knew. (shrugs)  
Goku: Poor Veggie, you can't always get what you want.  
Chuquita: You get what you need.  
Vegeta: (flatly) (folds his arms) Oh, and I SUPPOSE I "needed" to fall down those stairs at the end of the chapter, eh?  
Chuquita: Well yeah, I needed to either end the chapter right here or keep going another 10KB to where Goku discovers the  
other type 3 saiyajins Veggie's keeping at the castle.  
Vegeta: (falls over) HE _WHAT_!!?  
Goku: (to Chu) You just spoiled your own story.  
Chuquita: Oh I did not. That doesn't tell you anything.  
Goku: Well, I guess...  
Chuquita: I've decided to try and actually learn a little html before I continue transfering stuff onto my website. (nods)  
If anyone knows of a server that gives free webpages and uploads microsoft word documents without messing them up on their  
way to load, PLEASE contact me. (perks up) In the meantime I've found a place to put all my fanart!  
Goku: (cheers) YAY! ME doodles!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) All you have to do is go to mediaminer.org and look up my name there. At the moment I have about  
half the doodles that were going on the fanart section of my website on this site. You can find out what Veggie's King  
costume looks like, Goku's servant-maid and princess costumes, chibi Veggie in his "Masked Avenger" outfit, along with  
other stuff. I also have yet to upload my doodles of Veggie's Mom & Aunt. So far I have some comic strips and just pictures  
of various characters. It's a fun site. 'Course I still like how the setup is for fanfiction.net better though.  
Goku: If only it did pictures.  
Chuquita: Yeah, I remember when they let us all have a free picture for our profile page and I had one of you looking up  
that I got off the now-extinct Ginga Giri Giri site.  
Goku: (happily) It's 3, 3, 3 G's in one!  
Chuquita: Hee, I just saw the movie that site got it's name from; (dbz movie 9); and the highlight of that whole movie was  
we get to see what Veggie's room looks like.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) My little Veggie's bedroom is famous?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What about ME?....  
Chuquita: Veggie's got a HUGE window on the far right side wall of his room, a small (unusually small) single bed, a tv;  
probably no bigger than a 13 or 14' inch screen) and his room's up on a pretty high floor. I'm talking 20th, 25th floors  
up.  
Goku: (to Veggie) Does little Veggie like heights?  
Vegeta: (smirks) It's good to be one of the higher ups in choice of room locations in addition to status, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (stares at him blankly) ...what?  
Vegeta: (flatly) I mean I like having a room on a high floor because it makes me feel IMPORTANT!!!....and less short.  
Goku: (enlightened) OHHHhhhhh. (cheesy grin) My little Veggie's embarassed of his little-ness.  
Vegeta: Hmmph. (blushing) (turns his head away from Son)  
Goku: (to Chu) I am happy you brought Ji-chan back a fic early.  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, a couple people mentioned him and I thought it just added another layer of trouble for Veggie's  
king-hood. And to help me ease back into using Vejitto again in my next story--our Christmas special.  
Goku: (eagerly) Do I get to see Ji-chan a-gain before the story's over?  
Chuquita: (smiles) Who knows? (shrug) I have to start part 4 first.  
Goku: (sadly) Aww, (perks up) OH-KAY!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) We'll all see you in part 4 everybody!  
Vegeta: (now sitting with his chair ontop of the desk) Until the next chapter, peasants.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops at how Veggie got the desk up there)  
Goku: May all your nickels remain shiney and clean.  
Vegeta: ...what?  
Goku: (grins) HEEEeeee~~~ 


	4. The really REALLY big chapter l Goku mee...

7:23 PM 11/30/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Spongebob Squarepants "Krusty Krab Training Video"  
Spongebob: Does this mean I get to make a Krabby Patty now?  
Narrator: Oh you can't make a Krabby Patty without understanding the phrase: POOP. [the words show up on screen]  
Spongebob: POOP?  
Narrator: Once you understand POOP, you'll understand your place at the Krusty Krab. But what is POOP mean?  
[Sponge shrugs his shoulders] It's actually a carefully organized code. Watch closely. [the rest of the word appears behind  
each letter] People Order Our Patties.  
Spongebob: Oh, POOP! [Sponge looks content]  
Narrator: Looks like Mr. Squarepants understands POOP! [cut to a guy walking up to the counter] Here's a typical customer.  
I wonder what he wants. Well, if we just remember POOP, we can figure it out.  
Guy: I'd like to order… [time stops as a little quiz shows up on screen]   
Narrator: Do you think he wants to order: A: A sofa; B: An expensive haircut or C: A patty. [time resumes]  
Guy: One patty please.  
Narrator: Ah, POOP! You never let us down!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (grinning) A quote from my favorite Spongebob episode EVER.  
Goku: Heehee, PoooOOp.  
Vegeta: I don't understand what's so special about this one.  
Chuquita: The narrator talks about the secret to making a krabby patty thoughout the whole episode and Spongebob keeps asking  
when he can make one and when they FINALLY get to where they say "the secret is--" the screen goes blank and it ends!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrosps) (narrows his eyes) That's not funny, that's cruel and unusual.  
Chuquita: (happily) Aw, you just think it's mean cuz you never get what you want.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Untrue.  
Chuquita: Hm, oh-kay. How 'bout this. You almost get what you want only to have it always pulled away at the last second!  
Vegeta: (shoulders sink) (sighs) Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it.  
Chuquita: Yup! And this happens to be the chapter where all that happens!  
Goku: Little Veggie's well-thought-out plan for happiness is a-bout to come unraveled.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Thanks a lot, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) My pleasure, little buddy!  
Chuquita: (sighs) I'm STILL waiting for more new episodes of Spongebob...AND I'm still waiting for new episodes of dbz. (to  
Son) Why they had to delay just 3 more weeks of the last new eps I'll never know.  
Goku: (grins) Just so they could watch Chu-sama suffer.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yah, right. Oh well, till then I still have 6 of the 15 episodes in sub form on my computer. (smiles)  
That's a good thing, right?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's called impatientance, Chu.  
Chuquita: No Veggie, actually it's called japanese.  
Vegeta: You're not paying any attention to what I'm saying, are you?  
Chuquita: Not really. In the meantime I've also been downloaded some of the subbed GT eps to keep me new-episode-entertained.  
They're not that bad, actually. It's like watching a fanfic, only it's actually been animated. GT Trunks loses the magic the  
chibi one had. Chibi was funny. And as for Pan I could pretty much take it or leave it. I do like how they made Chi-Chi start  
showing the signs of old-person senile-ness.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Heh-heh-heh, I like that too.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) GT you made a super-cute expression in the last episode I saw; 47. Course you won't show up  
again till episode 55. Which I am looking especially forward too.  
Goku: It's called "Bulma gets to work! Vegeta's makeover plan!"  
Chuquita: And any episode title containing the words "Vegeta" and "makeover" in the same sentence is a complete  
attention-grabber for me. The summary I read for it contained a lot of flashbacks but I say that's oh-kay because I wanna see  
it anyway. Depending on how quickly they change what episode is on their main page, dragonball arena could have it up from  
anytime next week to the week after that.  
Goku: (pouts) I'm not in this episode though.  
Chuquita: Yeah, I know, but you're in the flashbacks! That's good, right?  
Goku: (thinks) Mmm....OH-KAY! (grins)  
Chuquita: You know I think I could "accept" GT along with it's already made-over Veggie if only they had found a way to get  
rid of the whole Goku-gets-turned-into-a-kid thing. I still like the Goku & Veggie VS Buu episodes best though. (grins) Boy I  
can't wait to see Toonami's commercials for THIS mini-season!  
Goku: (sing-song) Me-n-Veh-GEE! Savin-the-DAY!  
Vegeta: (embarassingly turns his head away)  
Chuquita: Did you know that Chi-Chi NEVER sees ssj3 through this whole season?  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah. She was unconsious the first 2 times, and the 3rd she was up in "other world" busy trying to find Gohan.  
Vegeta: (disgusted) Yes, Onna didn't even BOTHER trying to find Kakay, DID she?  
Goku: (sniffles) Chi-chan wasn't worried about me?  
Vegeta: All she cares about is using you to create super-strong genius off-spring, which she supposedly already had; so why  
go off and try to look for YOU.  
Goku: (eyes water) Buh--buh Chi-chan *wuvs* me.  
Vegeta: (smirks) _I_ on the other hand, would've been running through that place top and bottom trying to find your large,  
smelly kaka-hide.  
Goku: (giggles) But little Veggie you wouldn't have been sent up there. You probably would've ended up down bee-low.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) ACTUALLY Piccolo said I would most likely have lost my body, been brainwashed and sent somewhere else to  
another distant planet in the universe. Thank goodness they decided to send me back to fight Buu, eh? (glances over at Son &  
yelps to see the larger saiyajin w/big watery sparkily eyes now taking up over half his head) (nervous laugh) Uh, heh-heh,  
heh.  
Goku: (grabs Veggie & squeezes him tightly) (over-protectively and slightly paranoid) NOBODY'S BRAINWASHING _MY_ LITTLE  
VEGGIE! NOBODY!!!! [holds on even tighter; tears now streaming down his cheeks]  
Vegeta: (turning blue from lack of oxygen) Kakarrotto.....my lungs....preparing to burst...too much...pressure...  
Chuquita: Yeah Son, you'd be totally defeating the purpose of protecting Veggie if you yourself end up accidentally killing  
him.  
Goku: (eyes widen even more 'if possible?' and he drops Veggie to the floor)  
Vegeta: (gasping for air) Oh,....thank God..beautiful beautiful air. (takes a deep breath, then passes out)  
Goku: (stares down at the unconsious Veggie, then squeals and picks him up, holding Veggie like a plushie) WHEE! [waves one  
of the ouji's arms] Hahaha! (enjoying himself) Ready to start part 4, Chu-sama! [moves Veggie's head up and down like a  
puppet] (in slightly deeper voice) That's right let's start the next chapter. (in his own voice) Heeheeheehee!  
Chuquita: ... (blinks) Uhhh, k. Here's part 4 everybody!  
  
Summary: Sick and tired of being only a prince, Veggie gets Goku to crown him king! With disastrous results!  
Being crowned king gives the little ouji unbelieveable new powers, such as the ability to warp time and space! Now Veggie  
has become bent on using his newfound powers to change Earth into a carbon copy of Bejito-sei! Will Goku and the others be  
able to stop him before he completely goes off his rocker? Will they be able to un-crown him in time? CAN you un-crown  
someone?  
  
Chuquita: (cocks her head) You look like you're having fun with him like that.  
Goku: (giggles and rubs Veggie's belly) Oh lotsa fun, Chu-sama! Veggie is fun to play with when he's unconsious!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hello? Veggie. Veh-GEE-HEE. Wake up Veggie! "  
" Uhhh, " Vegeta groaned at the darkness infront of him. The little ouji slowly opened his eyes to see Goku lightly  
slapping the side of his cheek. Goku grabbed the left side and pulled it, " Gagarraa? " Vegeta mumbled through his temporary  
speech impediment due to the left half of his mouth being yanked in one direction. He instantly sat up and Goku let go.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku hugged him, " You're still alive! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " What happened? My whole BODY'S aching! " he complained.  
" Well mine would too if I fell down 5 flights of stairs. " Goku laughed, " You're oh-kay now though. I bought you  
back up to the room and layed you on the bed and I've been sitting here next to it trying to wake you up for the past half  
hour. Silly, huh? "  
" YOU LET ME JUST FALL DOWN THOSE BLASTED STAIRS WITHOUT BOTHERING TO HELP ME!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" You fell pretty fast Veggie. It was like somebody just shoved a jet-powered slinky up your butt. "  
An even larger sweatdrop appeared on the prince's head, " Gee Kakarrot, thanks for the brillaint comparison. " he  
sarcastically remarked.  
" Heehee, I think little Veggie liked my marshmellow story just a lil bit TOO much. " Goku grinned cheesily.  
" And that's another thing! Don't you go off comparing me to food! I'M A KING I'M NOT EDIBLE!!! "  
" 9 out of 10 doctors agree. " Goku grinned stupidly.  
" ... " Vegeta just blinked, confused, " Wait, what? "  
" Hahahahaha. " the larger saiyajin just giggled at him.  
" Ugh, big bakayaro. " Vegeta hopped off the bed, " Kakarrotto I have to get out of here before someone comes looking  
for me and finds YOU here with me. "  
Goku sniffled, " Veggie is embarassed by his big buddy? "  
" What? NO! No it's not that at all! It's just that, well, I really can't let my parents find out I'm keeping you  
here, you understand. " Vegeta smiled weakly.  
Goku shook his head, " No Veggie I don't. "  
Vegeta sighed, " Figures. You don't get it! I can't have one of them stumbling in here and thinking your my oujo! "  
" You mean my pajamas are lying? " Goku gasped.  
" Of course they're lying because they're NOT YOUR PAJAMAS!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" But I crowned little Veggie! That makes me your princess! "  
" No it doesn't. ANY member of the royal family can crown me King. You happened to be able to crown me because you  
retained enough of my blood from the portara fusion for it to work. " he said stubbornly, folding his arms.  
" But if me-n-Veggie are still linked that makes me Veggie's other half and the other half to a ouji is a oujo so I'm  
Veggie's oujo! " Goku concluded.  
" Oh you are not. "  
" Am so! " the larger saiyajin pouted, " But if little Veggie's gonna be all mean-n-in-denial then maybe I don't want  
to be his princess after all. "  
" YOU WERE NEVER MY PRINCESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!! "  
" Then why did Veggie make a oujo pajama set just my size? " Goku demanded.  
" It was a joke! A joke that didn't concern you! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Oh, it only concerned pretty sleepwear that is made for my exact size and fit. " Goku smiled skeptically.  
" I'm going to bed. " Vegeta sputtered as he walked towards the door, " You should do the same. I don't want you to  
open this door for anybody but me. I can't have anyone else in this castle knowing you're here. Correct? " he stood in the  
doorway.  
" Oh-kee doh-kee little bud-dee. " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, " ..say Veggie? "  
" What, Kakarrot? " Vegeta was halfway out the door.  
" What is this room for anyway. " Goku cocked his head.  
Vegeta cursed at himself under his breath, then glanced over his shoulder at Goku; the smaller saiyajin's face a  
bright red, " It's the princess's dorm; since there is no princess it would be a most convienent place to hide you. Besides  
it's the only room big enough to fit suit your third-class kaka-needs. "  
" Ohhhhhh. " Goku grinned, then got under the covers and plopped his head on the pillow, " Goodnight then little  
buddy; King Veggie. "  
Vegeta left the room, chuckling to himself, " Goodnight, "Princess" Kakarrotto... "  
  
  
  
" *sigh*. " Goku sighed as he layed under the numerous large covers, staring at the clock. He couldn't tell what time  
it was due to the fact that the numbers or whatever the planet used was blinking in saiyago, " What time is it? And where's  
Veggie? I came all the way here just to make sure Veggie was oh-kay and he didn't even stay with me overnight or at least  
check up on me. " the large saiyajin pouted, then got an idea, " I know! I'll just have to go find Veggie again. He's asleep,  
maybe he'll let me rest on the floor in his room or on the bed or something. " he got up off his bed and wrapped several of  
the sheets around himself, then left the room. Goku quietly closed the door behind him and wandered down the hall, " I wonder  
how fast time passes on Bejito-sei? Does everyone wake up early like me or do they sleep really late and wake up in the  
afternoon or what? " he whispered to himself just to ward off the silence around him. Goku reached the stairs and paused.  
" Veggie was heading down here that last time, maybe his room's below me. " he walked down them only to find yet  
another all with many more doors than the floor Vegeta had placed him on. The large saiyajin paused infront of one of the  
doors that seemed to be radiating with ki. He grinned, " Wow, it's so strong. Veggie must be in here. " Goku whispered, then  
opened the door only to gasp in complete shock. There before his very eyes layed over a 100 expensive looking delicate blue  
sleeping-bags, each one containing one of the missing goku-look-alikes from the village.  
" Little Veggie how could you! " Goku gasped, thousands of emotions surging through him, leaving the saiyajin  
unbearably confused.  
The look-alikes instantly opened their eyes simaltaniously, all staring at Goku, who was looking unusually distraught  
" Hey, " one of them sat up, exposing his own simpler blue version of Goku's pajamas. This one had a number 15 on his  
pajamas, " He's number 1! " he pointed to the number 1 on Goku's shirt. The group gasped, twinges of jealousy lighting up  
inside them.  
" How'd he get to be number 1! He wasn't even with us when King Veggie gave us our pajamas! " number 28 glared at  
the teary-eyed Goku.  
" I'm not special anymore. " Goku whimpered, falling down on his knees, " VEH-GEEEE-HEEHEEEEEE!! " he wailed. The  
other saiyajins slowly and curiously made their way towards him.  
" "Little Veggie"? " number 33 blinked, " You are Kakarrotto! From before. " he smiled.  
" I'm not sure WHO I am. " Goku looked around at all the other identical saiyajins, sniffling.  
" Kakarrotto can I have your pajamas, you can have mine. " number 8 said eagerly.  
" Nuh-uh! My little Veggie gave it to me special! Veggie loves me! " Goku clutched at his pajamas defensively.  
" Veggie loves all of us equally, since we're all sharing him how about we share those pajamas too. " number 102  
grinned sneakily.  
" NO! " Goku snapped at him.  
" Why not, we're all just the same, aren't we? " he responded.  
" NO NO NO! WE AREN'T ALL THE SAME I'M DIFFERENT I'M SPECIAL TO VEGGIE AND I WON'T LET THAT CHANGE!! " Goku bawled,  
his ki spiking right into ssj2. The other peasants freaked out at the transformation and collectively backed up away from  
him. He opened his eyes and noticed the look-a-likes nervously huddling beside each other at the far side of the room. Goku  
looked down at his hands, then glanced at himself in a nearby mirror and smiled. He stood up, " YEAH! I _AM_ different than  
all of you! _I'M_ the only one of you who's a SUPER SAIYAJIN! " Goku said proudly, grinning.  
" Su-su-su--super saiyajin? " number 5 breathed in shock, " The legendary super saiyajin....no WONDER King Veggie  
made YOU number 1. "  
" Heh-heh, that's right! " Goku said happily, " I am little Veggie's princess and don't you forget it! "  
" Where is King Veggie do you know? " one of the look-a-likes walked over to Goku. The group was smiling again; the  
sight of the super saiyajin instantly relieving any feelings of jealousy over the numbers on their own pajamas.  
" No, " Goku frowned, " You see that's why I came here in the first place. I was worried about Veggie and I went off  
looking for him. I felt a big ki in here and thought it was him, but it was really all of you together. I guess my ki-sensing  
ability gets a little confused with all these other new saiyajins around. It's much more easy to place Veggie's energy signal  
when there was only the two of us. "  
" What's it like being a super saiyajin? " number 3 asked in awe.  
" Well I'm kind of used to it by now. I've been able to do this for over a decade now. " Goku thought back, " There's  
actually 3 levels to super saiyajins. This is the middle one I burst into, I think. " he relaxed into ssj1, " Yeah, that was  
level 2. "  
" They look kinda the same. " number 48 scratched his head.  
" Level 3 looks completely different! " Goku said excitedly, then whispered, " But I'd wake up everyone in the whole  
castle if I went up that high right now. I'll show you that level in the morning. "  
" Wanna sleep here with us? " number 2 chirped happily.  
" Uh, I really have to go find Veggie now. I can't wait around here, I'm sorry. " Goku nodded.  
" But King Veggie will be coming here tommorow morning to make us breakfast anyway so you'll see him then. " number 2  
explained. Goku grinned.  
" Really! "  
" Mmm-hmm! " number 2 nodded.  
" Alright then! " Goku powered down to normal, then giggled, " Maybe we should give little Veggie a taste of his own  
medicane for not telling us each other was here, huh? "  
" Is it, right, to play tricks on our King? " number 112 said, concerned.  
" Of course! Besides, Veggie loves me too much not to take a joke. And he deserves it. " Goku smirked, then hopped in  
a spare blue sleeping-bag and hid his fancy bedsheets in a nearby closet, " Heehee, I can't wait to see the look on little  
Veggie's face when he sees ME in here. " Goku giggled impishly, " It'll be so much FUN! "  
  
  
  
" YOU'RE THE CHILD OF KAKARROTTO KOI AND VEGETA OUJISAMA!!!! " Bejito exclaimed in shock and terror.  
" Uh-huh. " Vejitto nodded.  
" Vegeta Oujisama as in OUR Vegeta Oujisama? " the former king cocked an eyebrow.  
" Uh-huh. "  
" And Kakarrotto Koi as in Bardock Koi and Celipa Koi's Kakarrotto?! " Ruby gawked.  
" Yes, I just told you that already. " Vejitto said.  
" Ohhhhhh, God I'm gonna be sick. " Ruby flinched, a tint of green inching it's way across her face.  
" No WONDER Kakarrotto was so eager to meet us and so THANKFUL to us for bringing HIS "little Veggie" into the  
world! " Bejito groaned, " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAS HAPPENED!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! _WHY_ DID THIS HAPPEN!!! "  
" No, I wasn't born like you're thinking I was, it, it was a fusion--and, the portaras just let me explain it's all  
really complicated!! " Vejitto protested, " My name's even a fusion! You know, Vegetto, Vejitto. The middle letters are only  
different so me-n-Mommy don't get them confused! "  
" HOW could Vegeta be your MOMMY! He can't give BIRTH! " Ruby cringed, thoroughly disgusted at the thought.  
" NOBODY gave "birth"! It was magical! " Vejitto said, blushing embarassingly.  
" Haha, magical he says. " Bejito mock-laughed to keep himself on the verge of sanity, " Who told you THAT one, your  
Mommy or your Daddy? "  
" Ugh, I can't believe this. " Ruby put her hand on her forehead, then pointed at Bejito, " This is all YOUR FAULT  
you know! "  
" WHAT?! WHADDA YOU MEAN IT'S _MY_ FAULT!! " he yelped.  
" YOU'RE the one who was always talking to Vegeta about "strength" and how only the "strong" saiyajins can survive in  
battle and they're the only ones worthy of royalty and Kakarrotto almost broke my ribcage when he hugged me and if THAT isn't  
a clue as to how strong he is--he--he's probably even stronger than the both of us COMBINED! Possibly even Vegeta-kun  
himself! "  
" Well YOU'RE the one who invited Bardock and Celipa to live here; Vegeta wouldn't have gotten so used to hanging  
around with Kakarrotto if he hadn't LIVED HERE WITH US!!! " Bejito snapped back.  
" Bej, when Kakarrotto lived here with us he was a fat, chubby little 2 year old toddler who couldn't walk and could  
barely speak on his own. Our son dragged him around like on of his stuffed toys. That HARDLY constitutes a relationship. "  
Ruby said flatly.  
" Well--well he was USED to him! " Bejito sputtered, running out of ideas.  
" Uh-huh. " Ruby rolled her eyes.  
" Oh-kay, NOW you're sounding like the kid over there. " Bejito pointed to Vejitto, who grinned at them.  
" ... "  
" ... " both spouses stared at the fusion baby, who was currently waving at them.  
" Do you think 'Dock and Celipa know about this? " Ruby cocked her head curiously.  
" I'm..pretty sure they would've told us by now if they had. " Bejito said.  
Ruby smirked wryly, " Wanna call them up here to share in the shock and misery with us? "  
Bejito walked over to a wall full of control buttons and looked them over, " My Queen, the shock alone should be  
worth it. "  
  
  
" Goodmorning peasants. " Vegeta said quietly, opening the door to their room. He grinned eagerly at all the sleeping  
saiyajins snuggled in their sleeping-bags. One sole peasant was awake and staring wide-eyed at the little ouji, who was still  
in his pajamas which were a deep red color with the word "ouji" written in white on the back of his shirt. The peasant  
giggled in anticipation, then pulled his sleeping-bag up just enough to cover the grin on his face. He winked at the little  
ouji, who only cocked his head confuse-edly in response.  
" PEASANTS! Your King has arrived with food for you. " Vegeta locked the door and turned the light on. The rest of  
the goku-look-alikes yawned and sat up, then squealed at the sight of the ouji.  
" KING VEGGIE IS BACK! " number 4 exclaimed.  
" That means it's time for BREAKFAST! " number 32 announced.  
" Heh-heh, yes, it IS "breakfast time". " Vegeta pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground to expose a large  
buffet full of tons of every breakfast food imaginable.  
The peasants oohed and ahhed, then rushed at the buffet and began to stuff their faces with the exception of the one  
from before, who just watched Vegeta contently. The smaller saiyajin looked at his watch, " So, if that's all you'll need I  
have another stop to make before I begin my daily *groan* routine. "  
" Must King Veggie leave so soon? " number 98 pouted, his mouth covered in waffle syrup.  
" Yes, I'm afraid I must, my sweet peasants. You see, I have something VERY IMPORTANT to get to. " Vegeta snickered,  
a little blush line over his nose, " There is another person who's breakfast I have yet to serve, and I hate to keep my  
future servant-maid waiting, you know. " he smirked.  
" Will King Veggie come back? " number 10 sniffled, his eyes beginning to water.  
" Of course I'll come back. " Vegeta patted the peasant on the hand, " I have a long period of time for lunch so I'll  
return with some lunch for all of you and we'll have PLENTY of time to play together. It'll be fun. "  
" Fuuuuuuuun. " the look-a-likes chanted in almost near-hypnotized states.  
" I wanna have fun with King Veggie. " number 53 giggled excitedly.  
" And you will. " the ouji pulled out a little digital clock and sat it on the floor, " When this clock reads 12:00pm  
I will return to play with each and every one of you. " he smiled.  
" YAY! " they all cheered in unison, temporarily stunning Vegeta. The ouji blinked in a bewildered state for a moment  
, then shook his head.  
" Uh, heh-heh, right. " he stepped back out the door, " Goodbye now--YIPE! " Vegeta almost fell over. He regained his  
balance and looked down to see number 84 clutching tightly to his pantleg and drooling all over it. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" King Veggie don't leave me. " he whimpered in a tiny voice smushed his face into the ouji's pantleg in desperation.  
All the other saiyajins who were still stuffing their faces paused to stare sadly at the prince.  
" I have to, if, if I don't, someone won't get any breakfast to eat. You wouldn't want me to feed all you peasants  
nice yummy food and let my poor servant-maid starve, would you? "  
Number 84 unwillingly let go, " No. " he said sadly.  
" Good, now remember, when the clock says 12:00pm, I'll be back to see you. Can you all remember that? " he asked  
curiously.  
" When we wonder when, think 12 PM. " the peasants all rhymned at once.  
" ... " Vegeta just stared at then blankly, " Uhh....right. You remember that cutsy little rhymne of yours and I'll,  
I'll be right back. " he laughed nervously, then slipped out the doorway and slammed the door shut. Vegeta stuck out his  
tongue, " I think I'm gonna be sick. " he said in disgust, " For some reason, whenever Kakarrotto says stuff like that it  
sounds cute, but when that big group of peasants say it it sounds sickening to my stomach. " he pulled another capsule out of  
his pocket as he headed up the stairs, " Speaking of Kakarrotto and stomachs, " the ouji walked over to the room he had left  
Goku in and opened the door quietly, giggling with anticipation, " Oh Kah-keee, your 'little Veggie' has an, *ahem*, surprise  
for you. " he smirked as he cooley leaned against the door opening, then paused when he found out he hadn't been tackled to  
the floor by a big warm lump. Vegeta stepped inside, confused, " Kakarrotto-chan? " he walked over to the bed and noticed  
something underneath the sheets, " You're going to make me rip those sheets off and come in after you, aren't you Kakay? " he  
smirked, " Or maybe you're little kaka-metabolism is having trouble converting to Bejito-sei's time system and you're too  
sleepy to get up. That would be just horrible, having you miss breakfast. " he sat down at the edge of the bed, " We wouldn't  
want that now, would we, Kakay-chan? " Vegeta snickered, patting the lump under the sheets, " You know, I could get you  
something you drink through a straw if your large kaka-body is too worn out to chew. " Vegeta leaned down to the lump under  
the covers and whispered, " I even have some of those swirly straws you love so much. You can drink out of that. " the ouji  
let out a small embarassed giggle.  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta blinked, now looking visibly worried. He lifted up the sheets, " Kakarrotto are you oh---no...  
" Vegeta froze to see a large pillow in Goku's place, " He isn't here...KAKAY! KAKAY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! " he lept around the  
room and began to tear it apart in his search for the other saiyajin. Vegeta fell to his knees and clutched a nearby pillow,  
" He's not here... " the ouji squeaked out, " Kakarrotto is not in this room. And that means, that means he could be  
ANYWHERE! " he yelped, sweat dripping down his face, " Kakarrotto's wandering around somewhere in this castle wearing those  
OUJO pajamas!! " Vegeta began to panic, " How could I have let this happen!!! If someone finds him and starts questioning  
him--OHH WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO US!!! " he gulped, " I could be killed for this before I even get a chance to explain  
myself!!! " Vegeta ran out of the room, " OHHHHHH!!! Where could he be! I haven't even the slightest clue where Kakarrotto  
would go unless--- "  
:::" *wink* "::: the ouji flashed back to the only awakened peasant who winked at him after he entered the room.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " --KAKARROTTOOOOOOO!!!! " he snarled, then ran wildly down the stairs and back to the room  
full of peasants he had just left. Vegeta kicked open the door, " ALRIGHT KAKARROTTO WHERE ARE YOU!!! " he snapped. The  
peasants just stared at him, confused.  
" Is it 12pm yet! " one of them squealed.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " WHICH ONE OF YOU IS KAKARROTTO!! I _KNOW_ HE'S IN HERE! I SAW HIM WINKING!! NONE OF YOU OTHER  
PEASANTS WINKED BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH A DIFFERENT INTERNAL SLEEP CLOCK AND THAT'S WHY HE WAS THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO  
BE AWAKE AT THIS INSANE HOUR!!! " he stomped towards the sleeping bag where the winking peasant had layed only to find it  
empty. Vegeta bent down and took a big whiff of the inside, causing his face to instantly turn a bright red " ....yep, that's  
, that's Kakarrotto al--alright. " he squeaked out. Vegeta quickly shook the redness out of his face, " Oh, God...remind me  
never to do something like THAT again. " he pinched his nose, then looked around the room, " Kakarrotto, did you switch pj's  
with one of these other peasants? That's not very sporting of you you know. " Vegeta said, slightly frustrated. A familiar  
little giggle came from behind him and the ouji spun around just intime to have something lundge at him from the back and  
tackle him to the floor.  
" MY LITTLE VEGGIE! You have returned! " Goku said happily, hugging Vegeta tightly while the ouji was pinned to the  
ground, " Oh little Veggie 'o mine I missed you so much! Did you miss me? " he asked innocently.  
" Hai. " Vegeta said embarassingly, then gave a slight hug back.  
" AWWWwwwwwwWWWwww... " Goku grinned, " Veggie so cute. " the glowing-bright-red-faced ouji grinned back in a dazed  
expression.  
" ALL HAIL QUEEN KAKAY! " the other peasants cheered happily, causing Vegeta to instantly snap back to reality. He  
glared at Goku and quickly squeezed himself out of the hug.  
" WHAT!!! " Vegeta shrieked, " WHADDA YOU MEAN "QUEEN KAKAY"!! KAKARROTTO IS NOT YOUR "QUEEN"!!! " he lept to his  
feet.  
" Am too. " Goku giggled.  
" Uh-huh. If Kakarrotto is your oujo and if you are now the King that makes Kakarrotto the Queen. " number 64 said  
cheerfully.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at 64, " You. Time-out! Go sit in the corner of the room til I tell you you can leave! " he  
ordered.  
64 pouted and waddled over to the other end of the room where he plopped himself down.  
" Little Veggie that wasn't very nice. " Goku said sadly, " He didn't do anything wrong. "  
" You told them you were the Queen, didn't you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Umm, well, technically I am, kinda, in a way-- " Goku sputtered nervously.  
" You told them you were the Queen, didn't you Kakarrotto? " he repeated in the same tone.  
" Yes. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped and slapped himself on the forehead, " Kakarrotto, you're NOT my Queen. " he groaned, " You're  
not even my Princess. You're a PEASANT. Just like them! " he pointed to the masses.  
" Nuh-uh! " Goku said stubbornly, " I'm special. I'm your big buddy! "  
" THAT I can agree with. " Vegeta nodded.  
" Plus I've known you longer than any of them ever had! I've known Veggie even longer than Veggie's parents have  
known Veggie! " Goku exclaimed.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked and began to calculate the numbers in his head, then started counting his fingers silently and  
sweatdropped, " He's right. "  
" Besides, I bet I'm the only one out of all your peasants who can go SUPER SAIYAJIN! " Goku grinned, doing so and  
bursting straight into level 2.  
" AHH-HA!! " Vegeta shrieked, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! KAKARROTTO POWER DOWN RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" Why? Now you can DEFINATELY tell which one _I_ am! " Goku boasted.  
" Kakarrotto power down before somebody senses that huge ki of yours and finds out about your abilities!! " Vegeta  
shouted, then paused, " How many people know you're a super saiyajin, Kakarrotto? "  
" Uhh, well, there's my Mommy, and my Daddy, and all these guys right here. " Goku pointed to the other 120 saiyajins  
with his mirror-image. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Ohhhhhhhh boy. " Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
" Whatsa matter Veggie? Haven't you even told your parents about you being able to go super saiyajin yet? " Goku  
asked.  
" Well, actually I was saving that little surprise for just the right moment. You know, like set up a huge ball or  
something and announce it there where the rest of the elite class could see my amazing new powers. " Vegeta rattled off.  
" You know it's not really all that new, Veggie-- "  
" --IT IS TO THEM! " Vegeta snapped, " And I CAN'T have people knowing your abilites before they know mine! "  
" But I went super saiyajin first, isn't it right that I should-- "  
" --NO! I'm the King so I get to go super saiyajin before our people FIRST! "  
" But I'm the Qu-- "  
" --you say "Queen" and I will personally smack your jaw so out of place you won't be able to finish that sentence  
without a SEVERE speech impediment! " Vegeta glared.  
" ... " Goku stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter, " Heeheeheeheehee! Silly little Veggie! You'd  
never do that for real, would you! " he picked up Vegeta from under the arms and hugged him, " No no no of course Veggie  
wouldn't because Veggie's too sweet and cuddily to "smack my jaw" off. And little Veggie loves me SO, doesn't he? " the  
larger saiyajin cooed.  
" Hehhehehehehehehehhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta felt his brain starting to go numb again. The ouji's face glowed bright  
red and a small trickle of drool began to dribble out the side of his mouth.  
" Awww... " the other peasants looked on in wonder and awe and walked towards the duo, then formed a long line that  
reached across to the end of the room. Goku blinked, confused.  
" What'd you all do that for? " he asked.  
" Isn't this the line for hugging King Veggie? " one of the peasants from the middle of the line said. A rather large  
sweatdrop appeared on the side of Goku's head.  
" No, there, isn't supposed to be a LINE. " Goku said awkwardly, ::There was NEVER a "line"::  
" We all wanna hug King Veggie too, Kakarrotto. " another one of the peasants pouted.  
" YEAH! King Veggie huggin time! " a third cheered.  
" In the King Veggie huggin line! " a forth added.  
Goku looked around at at the other peasants nervously, then back at Vegeta, who was still glowing bright red and now  
babbling incoherently, " Umm, I'm, I'm the only one who's really been Veggie's hugger before. It's my, my job you see and I,  
don't know what it would be like to share my job with 120 other saiyajins, you know. " he clutched the ouji in a more  
protective manner.  
" Come on, Kakarrotto! We all wanna turn to hug King Veggie. Look how soft-n-squishy King Veggie looks when his face  
is all red like that. " number 40 pointed out.  
" Yeah, I know. I hug Veggie all the time I think I know which parts get all soft-n-squishy when he's hugged by now."  
Goku backed up slightly.  
" OH! Kakarrotto give him here! " the peasant at the head of the line reached out to grab Vegeta. Goku yelped in fear  
and whipped around, his back now towards them.  
" No Veggie's mine! " he held tighter.  
" KAKARROT-- "  
" --ATTENTION CITIZENS OF BEJITO-SEI! " a voice came over a somewhat unidentifiable loudspeaker. Goku dropped Vegeta  
to the floor and looked up.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta giggled dreamily before fainting.  
" THIS IS YOUR FORMER KING AND RULER, BEJITO OUJISAMA SPEAKING! "  
" Hey, it's little Veggie's Daddy. I wonder what he wants? " Goku said curiously.  
" I WOULD LIKE THE FOLLOWING SAIYAJINS TO REPORT TO THE ROYAL LOUNGE AREA FOR A BRIEFING. BARDOCK KOI, CELIPA KOI,  
RADITSU KOI, AND KAKARROTTO KOI. THAT IS ALL. " the voice then disappeared.  
" Uh-oh, Kakarrotto you're in trouble. " one of the other peasants said in a sing-song voice.  
" Aw, don't be so negative. " Goku smiled, " Maybe he wants to give me a medal of honor for crowning Veggie or  
defeating Freeza or something like that. "  
" I dunno, a briefing could mean ANYTHING. " number 113 said thoughtfully.  
" Wuh-huh? " Vegeta sat up, his skin tone now it's normal color again.  
" Hey Veggie, you're Daddy just called up over the loudspeaker and he's calling me and my whole family down to the  
"royal lounge area" to have a "briefing". You know what that's about? " Goku asked him.  
" ACK! " Vegeta lept to his feet, " HE KNOWS!! " the ouji shrieked, " MY FATHER MUST'VE FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU BEING  
HERE! OR YOU BEING ABLE TO GO SUPER SAIYAJIN! Or WORSE. What if he found about you being my QUEEN!!! " all the color drained  
out of Vegeta's face and he started biting the finger-tips on his gloves.  
" You mean I _AM_ little Veggie's Queen? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" NO! I MEAN WHAT IF HE _THINKS_ YOU ARE!! " Vegeta screamed, then started pacing back and forth, " Oh this is  
terrible! It's horrible! I'll never be able to look my father in the face AGAIN!! " he gulped.  
" Wow, Veggie really respects his Daddy, huh? " Goku smiled, impressed.  
" Where have YOU been! He's the one who taught me about the legend of the super saiyajin in the FIRST PLACE!!! " the  
ouji exclaimed.  
" Aww, Veggie loves his Mommy and Daddy so much! " Goku gave the little ouji a quick hug, then let go, " I'm off to  
the royal lounge area! See ya little Veggie! " he waved to the smaller saiyajin, then walked towards the door. Vegeta sighed,  
then yelped suddenly.  
" KAKARROTTO! NO DON'T!!! " Vegeta lept at Goku, grabbing him by the waist and causing the two of them to plummet to  
the floor.  
" Oww. " Goku twitched in pain, then looked over his shoulder, " Yes, Veggie? "  
" Kakarrotto I forbid you to leave this room wearing those pajamas! " he pointed to the pink 'oujo' jammies Goku had  
on.  
" So? You have your ouji pajamas still on. " Goku said, pointing out Vegeta's red ones.  
" That's not the point! If you were to leave now and my parents along with yours saw you wearing a pink set of  
pajamas with the words "Oujo" and a number 1 on it, THEY'D THINK I GAVE YOU THAT TITLE!!! " Vegeta felt his hands literally  
shaking with worry.  
" Aww Veggie, once I explain it to them they'll understand. " Goku laughed.  
" NO THEY WON'T! NO THEY WON'T! " Vegeta started to panic, " I've got to find your gi. Where's your gi, Kakarrot!! "  
" ...I dunno. " Goku shrugged happily.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU "DUNNO!" YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PRESENT YOURSELF INFRONT OF MY FAMILY AND YOUR FAMILY _RIGHT NOW_  
AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR EARTH CLOTHES ARE!!! " the ouji was starting to breathe rapidly.  
" Little Veggie calm down, you'll hurt yourself if you panic too much. " Goku said, worried.  
" WHO'S PANICKING! I'M NOT PANICKING!! " Vegeta screamed in denial.  
" Veggie. "  
" I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PULL THIS OFF, NEVER!! " Vegeta paced back and forth.  
" Veggie. "  
" THEY'LL ALL THINK I "MATED" WITH YOU! I'D NEVER LIVE THAT KIND OF RUMOR DOWN!! "  
" VEGGIE! "  
" Yes? " Vegeta glanced over at him w/bloodshot eyes.  
" My gi's probably back in that Oujo room. That IS where I got changed. " Goku said logically.  
" Of course! It's so simple, I'll go get it right now--YOU STAY HERE! " he backed up out the door.  
" Uh, oh-kay little Veggie. " Goku looked concerned.  
" Yes, sure. I'll be, I'll be going up to your Oujo room and I'll get your gi and come back here and you can get  
changed and then go to the lounge room, alright Kakay? " Vegeta was nerve-shot.  
" Alright Veggie. " Goku frowned as he watched Vegeta rush out of the room, " Boy I hope he's oh-kay... "  
  
  
" THE GI, THE GI, WHERE DID HE PUT THAT STUPID ORANGE GI!!! " Vegeta cried as he ransacked the entire room and tore  
into pieces everything he hadn't torn into pieces the last time, " I gotta find it! I can't have Kakarrotto going there in  
those oujo pajamas!!! I have to find a gi QUICK!!! " the ouji suddenly paused, then pulled out a familiar capsule from his  
pants pocket and threw it to the ground, exposing his large goku-sized plushie, " Forgive me for this Kaka-chan. " he said to  
the plushie and yanked it's gi off along with its wrist-bands and boots, " Sorry about this but I'm in sort of a fix right  
now, you understand. " he sat Kaka-chan on the bed and gathered up the clothing articles, " Stupid Kakarrotto, losing his gi  
at time like this and making me forfeit yours. "  
" *SQUEEEEeeeeeeeak* " Kaka-chan fell over onto his side from the lack of balance taken from him in the form of  
Goku's boots.  
" I gotta go, Kaka-chan I'll be right back I promise sorry bye! " Vegeta zipped out of the room and ran down the hall  
, nearly knocking Raditsu over in the process.  
" HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING VEGETA!! " Raditsu exclaimed, then sighed when he realized the ouji was now too far  
ahead to see him. Raditsu glanced inside the room Vegeta had just run out of and turned a pale green, " I think, that must  
be the first anatomically correct stuffed toy I've ever seen. "  
Vegeta froze and zipped back over to Raditsu, " Nothing-to-see-here! You-can-go-now-bye-Raditsu! " he said quickly,  
pushing Raditsu out of view of the Oujo Room, then gave the big-haired saiyajin a swift kick to the back and sent him flying  
10 feet back the way he came. Vegeta ran inside and pulled out his capsule, " Why doesn't somebody warn me about these  
things! " he grumbled, then threw the capsule at Kaka-chan, capsulizing him again, " Yeesh, I can't help it the baka toy  
store sold him that way! I didn't know that when I stole--err, bought him! " Vegeta muttered frustratedly to himself, " Now  
that's one MORE thing I have to explain to Kaasan and Toussan! " he groaned, " Ohhhh, my head hurts. "  
  
  
" *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*!! " the door to the peasant room sounded loudly from the outside.  
" Who's there-ere. " Goku giggled.  
" VEGETA! "  
" "Vegeta" who-oo? "  
" KAKARROTTO OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR RIGHT NOW!!! " the voice roared.  
Goku did so and stared down at the ouji, pouting, " That wasn't a very good knock-knock joke, Veggie. "  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" ... "  
" :) "  
" HERE! PUT THIS ON AND HURRY!! " Vegeta shoved Goku's gi into his arms.  
" My GI! Little Veggie FOUND IT! " Goku looked grateful, " Oh THANK you my sweet caring little-- "  
" --NOT NOW! JUST PUT IT ON!!! " Vegeta's face was nearing a reddish tint.  
" Oh-kay, oh-kay. " Goku flung his slippers and pajama pants off to reveal his boxers, then put on the gi pants and  
boots. He carefully put his wristbands on.  
Vegeta looked at the clock on the wall, " KAKARROTTO WILL YOU HURRY! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE NEAT!! "  
" Huh? Alright Veggie! " Goku quickly pulled his orange gi top on and tied the blue sash, " There. " he nodded, then  
noticed something, " Hey Veggie, where'd you get a second pair of underwear? I only wore one here. " Goku said, confused.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, " Uh, heh-heh, nevermind. " he swiped the underwear away, then pushed Goku out the door,  
" Now go go go! "  
" But Veh-gee? "  
" I SAID GO! " he pushed Goku into the hallway.  
" But Veggie how will I find the lounge room! " Goku pleaded.  
" Just search out your parents ki. Or my parents ki. Or Nappa's k--aww heck just find a bunch of strong ki levels in  
the same place! Got it! " Vegeta snapped.  
" "a bunch of strong ki levels"..."same place"....I'm on it Veggie! " Goku nodded, then teleported out of sight.  
" *Whew*, glad that's over with. " Vegeta sighed with relief, then gulped, " I hope he doesn't screw up. "  
  
  
" Well, this must be the place. " Goku said, teleporting into what looked like a large waiting room with super-plush  
furniture inside. The saiyajin looked around the room to see Vegeta's parents, his parents, and his brother. The ouji's  
were looking especially ticked, Vegeta's aunt looked utterly confused, Goku's parents looked sickened and slightly ill to  
their stomachs; Raditsu especially, who was pretty much ready to throw up. Nappa stood behind Cally, patting her on the  
shoulder comfortingly.  
" Umm, hi? " Goku laughed nervously. The others nodded to him in acknowledgement, " What did you all call me down  
about? " he asked, then felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see a very embarassed-looking Vejitto, " JI-CHAN! "  
he grinned, " Oh Ji-chan it has been so long! " Goku gave him a hug, " Is it Christmas time ALREADY? " he grinned.  
" 'Toussan I did a bad thing. " Vejitto said quietly. Goku let go of the fusion baby and looked at him oddly.  
" Bad? Now how could Ji-chan do a bad thing? He is me-n-little Veggie's fusion baby! " Goku giggled, then froze and  
looked over his shoulder at the parents, " OHHHHhh.....this is about you, isn't it Vejitto? "  
Vejitto whispered to him, " Toussan I told them who I am. "  
" So? " Goku blinked.  
Vejitto's cheeks turned a bright mix of red and pink, " They all think I was born the normal way. None of them  
believe me about the portara fusion earrings. "  
Goku's own face went bight pink, " ...oh. So, they all think that I, and Veggie, I would never do that with Veggie,  
Ji-chan! You know that! "  
" They don't! " Vejitto quietly snapped back.  
" But Ji-chan didn't you tell them about Chi-Chi? Or Bulma?.....and how the heck would you have been able to be born  
"the natural way" ANYWAY!? " Goku exclaimed.  
" Umm, it is possible for peasants, especially type 3's, to, umm, you know, kind of 'clone' themselves under an  
operation or have someone, err, donate a, uh, yeah... " he laughed, mortified.  
" Eew... " Goku turned a greenish tint himself, then turned to face his parents, brother, and Vegeta's parents,  
" ALRIGHT MOMMY AND DADDY AND RADITSU AND VEGGIE'S MOMMY AND DADDY!! "  
" *a-hem*. " Vejitto coughed in a motion to get Goku to hurry up.  
" --Oh. " he turned back to them, " YOU LISTEN HERE! I WAS NEVER IMPREGNATED AND I NEVER _WILL_ BE IMPREGNATED  
BECAUSE I'M NOT VEGGIE'S IMPREGNATEE, I'M CHI-CHAN'S IMPREGNATEER! "  
" Impregnateer? " Vejitto sweatdropped, then giggled at the new, made-up word, " Heehee, who's the leader of the  
club that's made for you and me? "  
" Well if that's true, I'd like to know how you account for THAT thing over there. " Bejito said, completely serious.  
He motioned over to Vejitto.  
" I told you already, and Ji-chan probably told you too! He's a FUSION BABY! " Goku said, exasperated.  
" Then how come it called you "Daddy"? " Bejito narrowed his eyes.  
" Because I am his Daddy, kinda. "  
" Are you saying that MY child gave BIRTH to this creature? " Bejito snarled at him.  
" No Veggie's Daddy! No no no that's not it! " Goku waved his arms in the air, " It wasn't like that at all. You see  
when Ji-chan got back to Earth he met up with Piccolo and Piccolo doesn't like Veggie so when Ji-chan asked him who his  
Mommy was Piccolo said "Vegeta" just because he thought the idea of Veggie as a mommy was funnier than the idea of ME as a  
Mommy though to tell you the truth I think I'd make a better mommy but because of what Piccolo said, Vejitto instantly got  
used to refering to Veggie as his Mommy and me as his Daddy since I was the other one that helped give him life. " Goku  
explained all in one breath.  
Bejito stood there, slightly baffled himself.  
" I'm sorry Toussan, I thought with all strong I am that telling them I was their grandson'd make them proud of me. "  
Vejitto said sadly.  
" It's alright Ji-chan. This is not your fault. " Goku smiled warmly at his fusion baby, then perked up when he saw  
something hanging around his neck.  
" Hey, are those my portaras, Toussan? " Vejitto grinned.  
" Yeah....HEY! I got an idea! " Goku perked up, " It's so crazy it just might work! "  
" Huh? " Vejitto cocked his head.  
" Ji-chan, I think I know a way to prove you're a fusion baby AND to prove me-n-Veggie didn't have an, uhh, affair  
together. I want you to go get me one white bunny and one black bunny, then bring them back here. " he smirked.  
Vejitto stared for a moment, then grinned, " OHHH! I get it now! " he nodded happily, then teleported away and back  
within 10 seconds, now holding the rabbits. Goku took the earrings off his necklace and turned to the group.  
" I am now about to demonstrate a portara fusion and give you a clear visual aid as to HOW Ji-chan was born--WITHOUT  
ME GETTING PREGNANT!! " Goku ended embarassingly.  
" Heehee, bunnies. " Vejitto rubbed one of the bunnies on its belly, " They're so cute-n-fuzzy-n-yummy. "  
The rabbit's eyes bulged out of its head. The other rabbit sweatdropped.  
" Ji-chan, place one bunny on either side of the room. " Goku said. Vejitto did so, " Now, I want you to all pretend  
this white bunny here is me. And the littler black bunny is Veggie. "  
" Vegeta got turned into a bunny? " Nappa said, confused.  
" NO! The bunny's a bunny he's just representing Veggie's role when we did the portara fusion!!! " Goku exclaimed,  
" THESE are portara earrings. They were both given to me by Dai Kaioshin. They allow you to permanently fuse with one other  
person, regardless of race, genetics, species you know that kinda stuff. He said you can only use them once and you can only  
have one fusion partner, and due to some lucky and unique circumstances Veggie ended up as that partner. Basically cuz Gohan  
was eaten and Veggie came back from otherworld even though I didn't think he could but you know Veggie NOTHING can stop him  
when he wants to do something! " the large saiyajin laughed.  
" 'Toussan. " Vejitto whispered.  
" OH! The fusion, right. " Goku nodded, " I will now place the left portara on the white bunny's ear and the right  
portara on the black bunny's ear. Everybody stand back cuz this is pretty amazing to watch oh-kay? Oh-kay! " Goku said, then  
did so. The left earring sent off a loud rhythmic beep to the right and the entire room turned a bright blue. Both bunnies  
flew up into the air, hoisted by the earrings and slammed into each other. This was then followed by another bright burst of  
light, which quickly calmed down. All the saiyajins with the exception of Goku stared in shock at the now one bunny which was  
a fuzzy gray color. The bunny had the white one's fluffy cottontail, black paws, a left white ear, and a black right ear.  
" Wow, so that's what it looks like when you fuse. " Vejitto blinked in awe. For all honesty his own memory of his  
fusion process was kind of blurry.  
" TA-DA! " Goku said happily, taking a bow, " Introducing Rabunny! Or Bunnit. Whichever you pree-fer. " he took off  
the creature's fusion earrings and placed them back on his necklace, then handed the bunny over to Vejitto, " Here ya go,  
son! A fusion bunny for my fusion baby! "  
" Heehee. " Vejitto grinned, " This is so cool. " he grabbed something out of a nearby bowl and held it up to the  
fused bunny, " Cheeros? "  
" And so, as you can see, Ji-chan was NOT the result of a hot-and-spicy saiyajin love affair with Veggie, but a  
fusion baby born by the magic of magical portara earrings of Kaioshin-kai. " Goku ended his story, " THE END! " he squealed,  
then grinned. The squeal having theroughly sent a pounding upon the older saiyajins' ears.  
" Well, that's a relief, sort of. " Ruby scratched her head.  
" Didn't foresee THIS one comin. " Bardock blinked, still slightly confused.  
Celipa walked over to Vejitto and the bunny, " But Kakarrotto, if this is both the bunnies from before fused together  
, then how could all three of them exist at once? "  
" Oh, Ji-chan's an exception. You see when he pretended to let Buu think he ate him he held up a barrier but when he  
put it down his whole body de-atomized and he exploded and died and then me-n-Veggie were freed and smushed in opposite  
directions against the walls inside Buu. " Goku explained.  
" Exploding isn't fun. " Vejitto cringed, remembering.  
" Especially when you didn't want to explode in the first place. " Goku added, then sniffled, " I felt so bad when  
little Veggie exploded. " he paused, " I wonder what that looked like? "  
  
:::A chibinized Vegeta tied several sticks of dynamite around his waist and walked over to the ignition box and  
stood next to a chibinized Fat Buu. He clasped both hands on the ignition box's pump.  
" FIRE! " the childish looking ouji shouted in a little voice, then pressed down hard causing a huge explosion.  
" *BOOM*!!!:::  
  
" Not even close. " Vejitto said flatly to Goku, sweatdropping.  
" Ohh. " Goku frowned.  
" Well I guess since now everybody knows my REAL origin we can all live happily ever after, right? " Vejitto said  
hopefully.  
" I suppose, it is kind of awkward though. " Ruby nodded.  
" Awkward? " Vejitto blinked.  
" Vejitto, did you know this now makes YOU the only legal sole heir to Bejito-sei? " she asked him, cocking her head.  
" You mean since I'm the only full-blooded saiyajin out of my brothers and sister that _I_ get the title of the  
"GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!"? " he grinned excitedly.  
" Well, yeah. "  
" THAT'S SO COOL!!! " Vejitto cheered, " WOW, just think, I get the title my Mommy used to have and cherished dearly.  
I can't believe it! Heh-heh, Mirai and Trunks're gonna be so jealous. "  
" Hahaha, and Bura too. " Goku snickered. The two grinned, mirroring each other.  
" Does this mean I get to be little Veggie's Queen after all? " Goku anxiously bounced up and down.  
" Uhhh, we'll...think about it. " Ruby said uneasily.  
" YAY! " Goku lept into the air.  
" Kakarrotto. " Raditsu nodded to him.  
" Yeah? "  
" By the way, " he smirked, then let out a snicker, " Nice pink undershirt ya got there. "  
" Hm? " Goku blinked, then looked down to see he hadn't switched to the navy t-shirt he usually wore under his gi  
yet. His cheeks turned a bright pink, " Heh-heh, oh, that. They're, umm, pajamas. I forgot to change it. " he put his hand  
behind his head, " I would've asked for blue personally but for some odd reason Veggie chose pink. " he laughed embarassingly  
Raditsu felt his stomach churn and fought hard to keep his half-digested breakfast from rising back up his throat,  
" Oh...Vegeta gave that to-- " he suddenly yelped and slapped his hands over his mouth as his cheeks puffed out. Raditsu  
dashed out of the room and to a halt, then promptly threw up. The others sweatdropped at the painful sound of him barfing.  
" *BLEH-HEHHEHHAAAAAA...* "  
" Eew. " Celipa turned her face away so she wouldn't have to watch it.  
" He never did have a strong stomach. " Bardock grumbled, " Wonder where he got THAT from. "  
Celipa looked at herself, then at Bardock, " I'm still trying to figure out how he got all that hair. "  
" Oh well. " Goku shrugged, " I can't WAIT to tell Veggie the good news! In fact, I think I'll go tell him now! " he  
ran out past Raditsu and into the hallway, " BE RIGHT BACK VEJITTO-KUN! I GOTTA TALK TO VEGGIE!! " he waved, then ran off.  
Bejito peered out into the hallway and stared bug-eyed at the mass of under-digested food on the floor, " I'm not  
cleaning that up. "  
" Yes you are. " Ruby gave him a mop. Bejito sweatdropped, then turned to Nappa and handed the mop to him.  
" Here ya go, big guy, have fun. " the former king laughed nervously, then left.  
Nappa stared down at the barf in the hallway and groaned, " Aw, crap. "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhh, I hope Kakarrotto's oh-kay. " Vegeta said as he sat on the floor, staring at the locked door to the peasant  
room, " I don't think I could deal with him being killed....again. " the ouji whimpered, " Then all I worked for would be for  
NOTHING! " Vegeta felt a nervous sweat drip down his forehead, " The last time was so horrible. I tried everything from  
wanted posters to staring out the window to attempting to drown myself in my own breakfast cereal bowl. *SOB*! " he covered  
his face in his hands.  
" Everything goes better in milk. " Number 88 grinned.  
" King Veggie, didn't you say earlier that you made some kind of wish to a big dragon genie guy for immortality for  
you and Kakarrotto. " Number 115 asked.  
" Oh! Yes, I did. Thank you. " Vegeta patted him on the shoulder, relieved.  
" You're welcome King Veggie. " Number 115 blushed shyly. The others glared at their identical friend jealously.  
" Ooh, what's this? " Number 2 said, examining one of the ouji's capsules.  
" That's not yours! Hand it over! " Vegeta jumped up, only to find that he missed Number 2's hands by about 3 inches.  
The ouji dropped to the floor and grumbled about his height. He yelped as Number 2 tossed the capsule onto the floor and  
causing it to open in a puff of smoke and reveal the larger saiyajin's servant-maid uniform.  
" Ohhhhhh.. " the peasants stared at the uniform in awe.  
" It's so pretty, King Veggie. " Number 3 sighed, then squealed, " WHICH ONE OF US GETS TO KEEP IT!! "  
" NONE OF YOU GET TO KEEP IT!!! " Vegeta panicked, " That's Kakarrotto's servant-maid uniform! I made it myself! "  
" Wow, I've never seen material like THIS before. " Number 10 rubbed the sleeves of the uniform.  
" Say King Veggie, you wouldn't mind I were to, try it on, would you? " Number 2 held the uniform infront of himself,  
" It looks VERY comfortable. "  
" You CAN'T try it on because it doesn't belong to you! It's KAKARROTTO'S!!! " Vegeta said, more frustrated. Number  
27 put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders and plopped him down on a nearby chair.  
" King Veggie you should try to relax more, it's not good for your health to get all upset like that. " he said,  
conserned.  
" I'm NOT upset! It's simply that that servant-maid costume belongs on Kakarrotto and Kakarrotto ONLY! " Vegeta  
snapped.  
" Well, what if something were to HAPPEN to Kakarrotto? " Number 2 asked curiously, a little smirk on his face.  
" NOTHING will happen to Kakay because as Number 115 over here reminded me Kakay and I are both INVINSIBLE! " Vegeta  
boasted. 115 grinned, only to have 116 tackle him in an envious rage. The duo wrestled in the backround.  
" I don't mean if he happened to DIE, I mean if he was, you know, imprisoned or banished or suddenly disappeared off  
the face of the earth. " Number 2 explained, " You'd need to have a back-up Kakarrotto, right? "  
" A "back-up" KAKARROTTO?! " Vegeta gawked incrediously, disturbed.  
" Yeah! You know, like a, substitute Kakarrotto. " Number 2 smiled, putting Goku's servant-maid hat on his head.  
" I NEED NO SUBSTITUTE NOW TAKE THAT OFF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!! " Vegeta yelled. Number 2 giggled and backed up as  
Number 5 grabbed the ouji and squeezed tightly from behind, then started to rub Vegeta's belly. The ouji paused, confused.  
" How's that feel King Veggie? " Number 5 asked, massaging a little slower, " Does King Veggie like that? "  
" Mmmmmm, heeheeheehee.... " the ouji trailed off, a very faint red glow on his face.  
" HA! Look what _I_ can do! " Number 5 said proudly. 2 snorted at him.  
" Yeah, well you keep him busy for now, but that glow is NOTHING compaired to what _I_ can do. " Number 2 said while  
walking toward the bathroom to change into the servant-maid uniform.  
" YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED TO _DO_ ANYTHING YET!! " Number 5 snapped at him.  
" I will. " 2 smirked, then closed the bathroom door on himself and got changed. He grinned at himself in the mirror,  
" Anything Kakarrotto can do I can do better! Heh-heh. " he proudly marched out of the bathroom only to have his eyes bug out  
of his head at the sight before him. Number 5 was still massaging Vegeta's belly, but now numbers 3 & 4 were rubbing the  
ouji's now-slipper-less feet and 6 was brushing Vegeta's hair while rubbing his shoulders with his free hand. The rest of the  
peasants were busy making a feast for the little ouji; all of them giggling as they went.  
" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!! " Number 2 screamed. The other peasants all instantly froze, then went back to what they  
were doing.  
" We're making our King Veggie all nice and comfy. " Number 3 blushed.  
" Look at his face! " Number 4 pointed to the glowing, dazed little ouji who ws almost in a near comatose state from  
all the loving care being placed on him. Vegeta's whole body was glowing a bright red and his tongue was hanging out the side  
of his mouth, " In't he CUTE! " Number 4 hugged him, " All soft and warm and gushy! "  
" Like a little marshmellow! " Number 5 poked Vegeta's belly button.  
" A bright RED little marshmellow. " Number 6 corrected him.  
" Yeah! "  
" HEY! " Number 2 said angrily, " _I'M_ number 1 now so _I'M_ in charge of making King Veggie happy and glowing  
bright colors!! "  
" So? " Number 5 said.  
" I'VE GOT THE UNIFORM!! "  
" Well I'VE got cookies! " Number 22 said cheerfully as he walked towards the small group wearing oven mitts and  
carrying a plateful of chocolate chip cookies.  
Number 2 smirked and stuck his leg out, causing 22 to trip to the floor. 2 caught the tray of cookies and sat down  
on the ouji's stomach, nearly crushing number 5's hands.  
" YEEOW! " Number 5 pulled his pain-pulsating hands out and whimpered.  
3, 4, and 6 glared at 2.  
" Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, little Veh-geeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. " Number 2 said sweetly, holding out a cookie.  
" Kakay? " the glowing and still very confused Vegeta glanced up at him.  
" Yes, Kakay. That's right. " Number 2 rubbed his hands together conivingly.  
" My fingers. " Number 5 pouted, showing them to 3, 4, 6, and 22 who had just struggled back to his feet.  
" Sheesh, so much for sharing. " Number 3 grumbled.  
Number 4 looked upward, " I wonder whatever happened to Kakarrotto anyway. " he frowned.  
  
  
" WOW, a chocolate-covered raw-meat on-a-stick vending machine! " Goku grinned as he stood in the hallway, staring at  
it. He reached into both his pockets, " I wonder if I've got a quarter... "  
  
" Who knows. " Number 6 shrugged, " He could be anywhere from the offical Queen of Bejito-sei to a prisoner in the  
dungeon on the death-waiting list. "  
" All I know is that I think it's time for a little village mutiny. " Number 22 snarled as Number 2 continued to feed  
Vegeta cookies. The others sweatdropped.  
" You know, if he keeps feeding King Veggie those huge fattening cookies, King Veggie's eventually gonna get too  
chubby-n-plump to move on his own. " Number 4 acknowledged.  
" ... " they all paused, then grinned in union, " Perfect. "  
  
  
" AAUGH! I know I have a quarter here SOMEWHERE! " Goku whined as he fell to his knees before the vending machine,  
" THIS ISN'T FAIR! " he exclaimed as he flung his fists into the air, then sweatdropped as his right one went straight  
through the glass. Goku gasped and looked around to see if anyone had seen him. He reached up and pulled out a  
chocolate-covered prime rib on a stick and licked his chops, then froze as the glass automatically re-constructed itself to  
make it look like Goku had never punched through it in the first place. His jaw hung open for a moment. Goku grinned and  
shoved the rib-on-a-stick in his mouth and MMMed, " I love my homeplanet's culture. " he swallowed a huge chunk of rib and  
let out a burp, " *URRRP*! Heeheehee. " he walked down the hallway towards the room he had left Vegeta and the peasants in,  
" I wonder how Veggie's been doing without me. " Goku wondered, taking another bit out of his chocolate covered raw meat,  
" Mmm, I bet Veggie'd like to try this! He does enjoy chocolate. " Goku reached for the doorknob to the peasant room and  
flung it open, " Oh little Veh-GEE 'o mine! I'm baaaa-aaACK! " Goku yelped, cutting off short. He gasped to see Vegeta  
spread out on a large sofa with two peasants each rubbing the ouji's feet, another brushing his hair, and one wearing the  
servant-maid costume Vegeta had made for Goku. The 'servant-maid' was sitting on Vegeta's lap while feeding him  
chocolate-chip cookies. The rest of the peasants were busy cooking various pastries for the little ouji. A lone peasant  
had somehow found a capsule containing a large bed and was busy fixing the sheets for their 'King' to sleep in.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku exclaimed, confused and horrified.  
Vegeta swallowed another chewed up cookie and casually glanced over at the doorway, his whole face still glowing a  
bright red. He instantly froze at the figure wearing the blue and orange gi and holding what appeared to be a chocolate  
covered stack of ribs on a stick in his right hand. The redness instantly drained out of his face and he turned back to  
the figure sitting ontop of him wearing Goku's servant-maid costume and feeding him warm gooey cookies.  
" You're not Kakarrotto. " he gawked, still slightly confused. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Number 2, who giggled and  
snuggled closer to the ouji, sending a small bright glow surging back into his face, " Aww, haww-hawww-haww-hawwwww! "  
Vegeta sighed dreamily, then shook if off and sat up, turning back to the doorway just intime to see Goku's snack fall out  
of his limp hand and hit the floor, " Kakarrotto! " Vegeta exclaimed, " You came back. "  
" ... " Goku stared at him with a heart-wrenching look as if he had just had his entire soul sliced apart. The  
larger saiyajin's eyes watered and he slowly backed up, then walked silently past them and deeper into the hallway.  
" KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta shouted in fright. Number 2 held out another cookie and leaned closer to him. Vegeta snarled  
and slapped the cookie out of 2's hand, then kicked the goku look-a-like off him and ran out of the room, " KAKARROTTO  
COME BACK!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!! "  
The other peasants who had been pampering the ouji looked down at Number 2 who was sprawled out on the floor, a vein  
bulging on his forehead.  
" HAHA! " Number 5 laughed, " Serves you right for trying to mutinize your place in the saiyajin order, 'buddy'. "  
Number 2 glared over at him, " Oh shut up. "  
  
  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta called out as he ran down the hallway, trying to catch up with Goku, who was still trudging  
forward in a zombie-like state, " KAKARROTTO I CAN EXPLAIN! IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!!! " he made it about 3 feet away  
from Goku when the larger saiyajin sped up and started running, " OHH! SLOW _DOWN_!! " Vegeta powered up slightly to keep up,  
" THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS! YOU KNOW THAT! I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN ABDUCTED THEM IF I  
HAD BEEN ABLE TO FIND YOU SOONER!!! " Goku didn't reply and burst into ssj2, then flew down the hall only to screech to a  
halt infront of a thick dead-ended wall, " HA! " Vegeta panted, finally catching up. The still ssj2 continued to stare ahead.  
" Kakay? " Vegeta blinked as he cautiously approached the larger saiyajin, " I, I want to explain to you what really  
happened back there, you see, about your, your servant-maid uniform, he, I mean I, aw Kakarrotto! It's just--- "  
" --it really hurts, Vegeta. " Goku said emotionlessly, tears dripping down his cheeks.  
" It won't hurt once I tell you what really happened! " Vegeta exclaimed angrily.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto. Turn around and face me! " Vegeta ordered. Goku did so under the ouji's newfound powers. Vegeta smirked  
and slammed both of Goku's arms against the wall. Goku's eyes were closed shut, " NOW you'll HAVE to listen to what really  
happened back there! That peasant STOLE your uniform and pretended he was you so he could be my servant-maid instead and--  
oh will you open your eyes Kakarrotto! How am I supposed to know if you're listening or asleep with them closed! It's  
annoying. "  
As commanded the larger saiyajin did so. Vegeta momentarily yelped at Goku's eyes, which looked like they were dead.  
The ouji shivered, severely creeped out. Goku seemed to be looking straight though him with no expression on his face  
what-so-ever.  
" You don't love me anymore. " Goku said in the same tone.  
" Uhhh... " Vegeta felt all the blood rush out of his face at the creepy soul-less aura he was getting from Goku. He  
dropped his pressure on Goku's arms and backed up a couple steps, " I, uh, wuh-wuh-well I, well, luh-love, right, love, umm,  
you, you don't look well Ka, Kakarro--tto, you, muh-maybe you should go, go lie down. Yeah. Lie down. You'll, fe-fe-feel a  
luh-lov--lot better if you do, I hope. "  
" Goodbye, Vegeta. " Goku placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported off.  
" He just called me Vegeta. That's not a good sign. " the ouji whimpered, then realized what had just happened,  
" AHH! KAKARROTTO COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST GO! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!!! " he yelped, then teleported out in  
the direction of Goku's ki, only to to re-appear infront of the Son home. Vegeta stood there for a moment, blinking, " Ahh,  
so this is where he wanted to go lay down. His home. That's, that's alright. " the ouji hopped through the open kitchen  
window, " Kakarrotto? " he whispered, then shivered slightly, " Kami, is this place creepy when nobody's in it. Kakarrotto?  
Where are you? " Vegeta paused right infront of the stairs to Goku's room and walked up them, " Kakarrotto-chan? " he knocked  
on the door, then froze as it creaked open due to the fact that it wasn't actually closed all the way. Vegeta walked inside  
to see Goku laying under the sheets to his bed. His face peeping out at the top and staring dully at Vegeta. His eyes still  
looking dead to the world. Vegeta sat down next to the bed, " Kakarrotto. "  
" I am NOT Kakarrotto I am Son Goku. " he narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, who felt a wild chill run down his spine.  
" Heh-heh, don't you start going crazy on me Kakarrot. You're the last person I need losing his mind right now. "  
Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" I am Son Goku and this is my house and this is my homeplanet and I have no little buddy and no King OR Ouji and I  
love my Chi-chan and my two boys and they all love me for who I am, not as a piece of cattle herded into big crowds with  
clone-like identical creatures and used to fulfill ONE greedy little alien ruler's fantasies. " Goku snapped bitterly, crying  
again, " So you can just go back home to your royal castle and give THAT information to your Kakarrottos and just STUFF IT! "  
with that, Goku grabbed his sheets, pulled them over his head and closed his eyes to try to fall asleep.  
" ... " Vegeta sat there for the longest time, staring at the bedsheets in silence, ::Oh God, Kakarrot don't revert  
back to this on me. I might as well go back to trying to blow up the Earth or trying to wish myself ruler of the universe!::  
" I'm sorry. " he said quietly.  
The sheets rustled slightly from atop the bed.  
" I'm sorry you had to see that, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta continued softly, " It wasn't true. You see after you left to  
meet with my parents, all the other peasants began, well, fighting over me; as awkward and bizarre as that sounds. Number 2,  
you know, the one who happened to get the pajamas with that number, found the capsule with your servant-maid costume in it.  
I tried to stop him--I told him it was yours, but he ran off into the bathroom with it and while he was gone even MORE of  
the peasants revolted only this time against HIM. Several of them came up to me and started massaging and grooming various  
body parts and kept me comfortable and trying to forget about both you an your self-proclaimed 'substitute'. By the time he  
came back dressed in your costume I was SO far out in my own personal little dream land that my brain wasn't working right  
and I thought he was you. Your 'substitute' then started feeding me warm gooey right-out-of-the-oven chocolate chip cookies  
which, if all the massaging and pampering hadn't already sent me to lalaland, completely strapped me in on the first class  
flight there. If--if you hadn't gotten back when you did that 'backup' might have done something really TERRIBLE to me the  
way things were going. "  
" I don't see how you could have been unhappy. " Goku whispered from under the sheets.  
" Kakarrotto! Don't you get it! I was a pile of red gooey putty in their kaka-ish HANDS! They could have done  
ANYTHING to me and I would've gone along with it just because of how far gone my consious self was! " Vegeta explained, " I  
was really worried about you. I thought Otoussan would beat your brains out or torture you or worse. " the ouji bit his lip,  
" I will say one thing though, about your 'clones'. They did have one thing right. The only reason I even wanted to be King,  
well, the most recent reason, is because of you! I wanted to show you how amazing me being the King could be! I wanted to  
show you the whole system and the castle and my room and EVERYTHING! "  
" You never did show me your room. "  
Vegeta hung his head, " No. I didn't. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" If you don't want to come back with me I understand. I really ruined it by bringing in all those other peasants. "  
Vegeta said sadly.  
" ... "  
He sighed, " Alright then. " Vegeta turned around and headed for the door, " Goodnight, Princess Kakay. "  
" *POW*!! " an awesome force from behind flew at him, knocking him to the floor.  
Vegeta twitched, " Oww. " he looked up in shock to see Goku grinning down at him with big sparkily eyes. Vegeta  
blinked, completely stumped.  
" MY VEGGIE!! " Goku squealed, hugging the ouji tightly, " OHHHHHHHH VEGGIE-VEGGIE-VEGGIE!! I LOVE YOU!! "  
" Wuh-wai-wai-what? " Vegeta sputtered, confused.  
" Little Veggie called me his *~*~*~*PRINCESS*~*~*~* and he really really meant it with all Veggie-sincerity that  
time!! " Goku said excitedly, hugging even tighter and rubbing Vegeta's back.  
" Eh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " I what said? "  
" Oh little Veggie I LOVE YOU when you're all confused! " Goku sniffled, " I really AM little Veggie's princess. It's  
so wonderful! "  
" WHAT?! WAIT! I, I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I-- " Vegeta's face glowed bright red.  
" Heeheehee. " Goku grinned, leaning foreheads with him, " I know what Veggie said and even if he didn't mean I know  
it still counts as a sign that Veggie really does care about me and I feel so silly for ever disowning him because of a bunch  
of con-artisting look-a-like peasants who don't even matter to Veggie in the first place. "  
Vegeta pushed the larger saiyajin away from him, " YOU "DISOWNED" ME!! "  
" Aww little Veggie 'o mine-n-only mine, I could never disown you forever. You're too *special*! " Goku hugged the  
little ouji tight against him for the second time in a row.  
" You "DISOWNED" me?? " Vegeta gawked, still stunned from that one.  
" Silly Veggie. " Goku patted him on the head and stood up, holding the ouji with him, " Now let's go back to  
Veggie's magical Veggie-castle, see Veggie's little room, get my (ick) servant-maid costume back, and kick all those imposter  
me's out of your castle! " he said happily, holding the ouji like a toddler, " Wave buh-bye to my room and hello to yours  
little Veggie! " Goku waved Vegeta's limp hand for him, then teleported back to the castle, " Well here we are! " he  
announced as they stood back in the hallway. Goku looked down at Vegeta and set him on the floor, " But first I gotta keep  
Veggie all warm-n-toasty so he doesn't freeze with only his pj's on. " the larger saiyajin grabbed the sheet still over his  
back and took it off, then wrapped the sheet around the ouji like a robe, " There we go, now little Veggie is nice-n-warm. No  
cold Veggies today! " Goku chirped, standing Vegeta up, " Alright Veggie, what do you say we go look at your room first,  
oh-kay? "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta glowed bright red, then shook it off, " My room, yes, it's this way. Follow me. " he said,  
heading off in the right direction.  
" Heehee, follow the leader. "  
  
  
" Behold--MY room! " Vegeta said proudly as he flung open a VERY large door, " And not that dinky little room back at  
Capsule Corp. My REAL room! "  
Goku looked on in awe, " Wow little Veggie it is beautiful!! " he stared at the room w/big sparkily eyes. The  
interior was ENORMOUS. A large bed that looked 10 times the size of the one in the Oujo room sat at the very center of it.  
There were huge windows with equally huge drapes hanging over them. A giant closet was against the backwall along with a  
full-length mirror and tabletop. There was a fountain over to the right side of the room and big thin curtains surrounding  
the sides of the bed. The carpet was several inches high and unusually soft to the touch. Goku grinned, " I LOVE VEGGIE'S  
ROOM!! " he squealed, then proceeded to run around in random circles, theroughly enjoying the feel of the carpet. Goku layed  
down on his back on the carpet and acted like he was making a snow angel in it. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto that is for your feet, it IS NOT A TOY!! " Vegeta shook his fist at Goku, who poked his head up to stare  
at the ouji only to laugh in response.  
" Silly Veggie! You don't know how to enjoy yourself, do you? " Goku smiled, sitting up. He cocked his head to the  
left and his eyes went wide, " OOOoooooooOOOOooh. "  
Vegeta blinked, then turned around and looked over his shoulder at his bed, then back at Goku.  
" Beeeeeeeeed. " the larger saiyajin grinned almost-psychotically.  
" OHHH no, no no no no--- "  
" *FWOOSH*!! " Goku went flying by him.  
" AAHH! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THAT! GET AWAY FROM MY BED RIGHT NOW!!! " Vegeta shrieked in panic as Goku lept onto it.  
" Heeheehee, WHEE!! " Goku cheered, then paused as he sank into the cushion. His eyes widened again, " It's..so...  
SOFT!!! " he grinned, then started to jump up and down on the bed, " Veggie-bed, Veggie-bed, I love little Veggie's bed! "  
Vegeta felt his bottom left eyelid twitch, " Oh God...all those Kaka-germs....on my REAL bed.... "  
Goku momentarily stopped jumping, " Come on little buddy! Join in the fun! "  
" KAKARROTTO YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN IT!! " " Vegeta exclaimed as he walked over to the bed. Goku grinned and grabbed  
him by the hands and began to jump up and down again.  
" Hahahahaha! Veggie! Jump in time with me! We'll bounce higher that way! " Goku called over to him.  
" URG! Kakarrotto stop this at once! " Vegeta ordered, " You're going to break the be--YIII!! " he yelped. Goku's  
bottom instantly plopped back onto the cushion because of the ouji's king powers. Unfortunately for Vegeta, by breaking  
the grip on Goku's hands his lighter weight jettisoned him upward and causing him to crash into the top curtain of his  
bed along with the ceiling.  
Goku sweatdropped at the ouji, then noticed something across the room, " Hey Veggie, where does THAT door lead to? "  
he asked just as Vegeta fell back off the ceiling. Goku caught the little ouji in his arms, unfazed and still staring at  
the door.  
" I'll take Kentucky to block. " Vegeta said dizzily, his head rolling back. Goku lightly slapped Vegeta's face,  
" Wha--where am I? France? "  
" Veggie? " Goku looked concerned.  
" Hiya, Princess. " he woozily saluted Goku, who slapped Vegeta's face back the other way again, " ... " Vegeta  
blinked, then realized where he was and glowed bright red, " Kaka...rrotto....do you mind...letting me down?... "  
" Aww, sure little Veggie. " Goku sat Vegeta down on the huge bed, " So! What's behind that door? "  
" Oh, THAT is my orignal room. " Vegeta boasted, " My 'childhood' room. Everything is in the same place it was back  
when the planet was blown up. "  
" You mean it's your *LITTLE* Veggie room? " Goku placed his hand down to about half of Vegeta's height, staring at  
the ouji w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Well, yes. That is my room from when I was 7. "  
" When little Veggie was only 7? " Goku squeaked out, placing his hand even further towards the floor to slightly  
shorter than where the top of Goten's head would be.  
" Hai. " Vegeta nodded uneasily.  
" YAAHHH!! " Goku squealed at the top of his lungs, then bolted for the door.  
" ACK! KAKARROTTO!! STAY BACK!! DON'T GO IN THERE YOU'LL DESTROY MY ROO--oh why do I even bother. " he grumbled as  
Goku nearly ran through the door when he opened it and dashed inside. Vegeta sighed and started to count down from five,  
" 5...4...3...2-- "  
" AAHHHH-AHHHH!!! " a wild uncontrolable squeal echoed from inside.  
" --1. " Vegeta said lamely, then got up and teleported into the other room to find Goku staring adoringly at a...  
pair of gloves. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the larger saiyajin, " Kakarrotto? "  
" Are these...~*YOURS*~, little Veggie? " Goku said, picking up the small gloves, which were only a 4th of the  
ouji's current size.  
" Yes, Kakarrotto, they are. "  
" Wow.....Veggie was even littler than he is NOW, and I missed it. " Goku pouted for a moment, then perked up,  
" I bet you could fit inside my boot! " he said, musing.  
" I wasn't THAT small, Kakarrot. " Vegeta sweatdropped. Goku looked up and squealed again.  
" TOYS!!! " he rushed across the room and grabbed a bundle of stuffed animals, " That's strange, I don't recognize  
any of these animals. " he blinked.  
" That's because they're native to BEJITO-SEI, not earth; baka. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" I like the cute little one that looks like a puppy. " Goku smiled at the plush, " CAN I KEEP THEM!!! "  
" Uhhh...well, I... " Vegeta looked uneasily at his toys, then at Goku, " You can play with them but you have to  
promise to bring them back to this room when you are finished and put them back safely. " he nodded.  
" I PROMISE little Veggie! " Goku saluted him, " And I NEVER break a promise! "  
" Yeah, promises. That's what got you trapped living with Onna in the first place. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Mmm, they're all so soft. " Goku nuzzled his face against the plush toys.  
" I'm glad you, umm, are enjoying them. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Now let's get rid of those clones of yours before  
someone finds out they're here. "  
Goku gave him a thumbs-up sign, " You got it, Veggie! "  
  
  
" Well, here we are. " Vegeta said as they stood infront of the room to the peasants.  
" Wow little Veggie, I never knew you had bangs. " Goku said as he looked at the framed photo in his hands; the  
stuffed animals from Vegeta's room under each of the larger saiyajin's arms.  
" When did you get that! " Vegeta snapped.  
" Hey Veggie, I thought you said a 'pure-blood saiyajin's hair changes little from birth', what happened to your  
Veggie-bangs? " Goku asked.  
" Nothing. " Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, causing several spikes to fall down over his forehead, " I  
just choose to keep them up. "  
Goku's eyes widened large enough to nearly fill up his whole head. A little u shaped smile on his face, " AHHH!!  
CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!! " he squealed, grabbing Vegeta and hugging him tightly, " Oh Veggie they're so cute just lookit  
how much CUTER you look with these CUTE little Veggie-bangs!!! " Goku said happily, " I could hug you all day. "  
" As much as I'm sure you'd love to do that, we have a job to do. " Vegeta squeaked out, the tightness causing  
a lack of oxygen to his brain.  
" OH! Right. " Goku dropped Vegeta to the floor, " We have to rid the palace of the EVIL ME-CLONES!! " he said  
determindly, then grinned, " It'll be fun! "  
Vegeta knocked on the door, " Open up! "  
The door creaked open and Number 3 smiled down at him, " OH King VEGGIE! I was SO worried about you! " he hugged  
Vegeta, causing a confused look on Goku's face, " We were ALL worried about you. And just to prove how loyal we are we tied  
up Number 2 so he'll never bother you again! " 3 pointed to the tied up saiyajin still wearing the servant-maid uniform and  
sitting in the corner of the room. There was a piece of duct tape over his mouth.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " You're all leaving. NOW. "  
Number 3 blinked curiously, " Oh don't be silly King Veggie! "  
" "silly"'s MY Veggie-word. " Goku said quietly, hugging the stuffed toys tighter to him.  
" You'll really enjoy it, King Veggie. You look like you need a nap; we got that bed out of your capsule and got it  
all set up nice for you. " he pointed behind him to the bed to the ouji's spare bed. Number 4 was laying on one side and  
waving happily to him. 3 glared at 4 while Number 5 walked over to the bed and chucked 4 out from under the sheets and into  
the wall, then hopped in 4's place and grinned. Vegeta had on a sweatdrop so large it could've blown a hole in the floor when  
it fell.  
" OUT!!! " the ouji screamed. All the peasants pouted.  
" But, King Veggie? " Number 28 sniffled.  
" OUT!!!! " Vegeta angrily screamed again. The peasants instantly jumped to their feet and ran out of the room,  
leaving only numbers 5 & 2, " OUT GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU BACKSTABBING PEASANTS _AGAIN_!!! " he said as they  
all ran by, " GO BACK OUT THE WAY YOU CAME!! " he turned back to face the near-empty room. Number 5 was still eagerly patting  
the pillow and spot beside him, " YOU TOO, SPUNKY!!! "  
Number 5 frowned, grabbed the pillow he was laying on, and dashed out of the room as well. Number 2 got to his feet,  
and, still tied up, hopped out of the room only to be stopped by Vegeta, who ripped off 2's duct tape and the rope he was  
tied with.  
" YOU! Give me that outfit, NOW! " Vegeta ordered.  
Number 2 smirked at him, " ReeeaaLLLy? "  
" GIVE IT BACK NOW OR YOU SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!! "  
" Yes King Veggie! " Number 2 yelped and pulled the costume off, then ran away in Number 2's direction, wearing  
nothing but a pair of briefs.  
" Another difference between you and them, Kakarrotto. YOU wear boxers. " the ouji cocked an eyebrow in surprise.  
Goku peeked down at his multi-light-up dancing snowman boxer shorts and grinned, " Loud-n-proud, little Veggie! "  
" ...sometimes you worry me, Kakarrot. "  
" Good for me! " Goku said happily. Vegeta smirked.  
" Well, you seem to be back to normal now that the clones are gone. " Vegeta said, then looked down at Goku's  
servant-maid uniform that sat in his hands, " *sigh* This one's going to take quite a bit of cleaning to get it back to its  
former glory. "  
" You know little Veggie, you really don't need that anymore since now I'm your oujo! " Goku chirped.  
" You are NOT MY OUJO! And yes I need this costume for you because you ARE my future servant-maid and I will make  
sure that comes true. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU END UP AS THE OUJO INSTEAD OF THE SERVANT-MAID! I LOSE MY MIND! THAT'S  
WHAT! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Here it is, Veggie. " Goku mimicked one of the stuffed toys as he shook it like a puppet. The toy was holding  
something in its paws.  
" That's a cheese-doodle, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" ...SO IT IS! " Goku grinned, " May I? "  
" You may. " Goku replied in the stuffed toy's voice, then made the toy put part of the cheese doodle in Goku's mouth  
The saiyajin swallowed the rest of it, " MMm, cheezy! "  
" Just like Veggie! " the toy 'said'. Goku grinned widely at Vegeta, bits and pieces of cheese doodle still in his  
teeth.  
" Kakarrotto you don't even know where that's been! " Vegeta grumbled, disgusted.  
" Sure I do, Veggie, it was right over there in the south hall on the floor. I didn't know saiyajins made cheese  
doodles. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarro-- "  
" *KING VEGETA!* " a voice over a nearby loudspeaker shouted, " *YOUR PRESENSE IS REQUIRED IN THE NORTH WING! WE HAVE  
ANOTHER EMERGANCY!* "  
" Again? " Vegeta groaned, then pushed his several bangs back up into the rest of his hair, making his widow's peak  
appear prominent again, " I have more business to attend to, Kakarrotto. I'll see you la--ter. " he sweatdropped to see the  
sad, devastated look back on Goku's face.  
" Why does Veggie gotta leave again? " Goku sniffled.  
" Be--because I have important things to do. When you're King you can't just sit around all day and play with the  
peasants like a Ouji can. There's a lot to work and jobs for me to take care of now. I have a whole ton of people now,  
Kakarrotto! My world doesn't revolve around you....anymore. " he scratched his head, then froze at the larger saiyajin who  
was ready to burst into tears.  
" Veggie come play with me. " Goku looked over at the stuffed toys, then at Vegeta.  
" *YOUR HIGHNESS!* " the voice on the intercom repeated.  
" I'M COMIN!! " Vegeta snapped at it, then turned back to Goku, " Listen Kakarrotto, you like my toys so much, why  
don't you go play in my ouji room with them until I finish whatever it is I need to do. Then I will return to play with you."  
" When'll that be? " Goku asked innocently.  
Vegeta sighed, " I don't know. " he turned around and headed down the hallway, " I'll see you later, Kakarrotto! "  
Goku's shoulders drooped sadly, " Bye little Veggie. "  
  
  
" Hey sweetie, why the long face? " Ruby smiled half-heartedly as the little ouji dragged his feet down the hallway  
as soon as he had turned the corner from Goku'd direction.  
Vegeta stopped and stood upright, then glanced over at her, " Mother? "  
" Hai? "  
" Kaasan, is there a way for me to get uncrowned? You know, go back to being a prince again? " he asked,  
dead-serious.  
" Too much pressure? " she chuckled. The ouji nodded admitently, " You really don't want to be King anymore? " Ruby  
said calmly.  
" Correct. " Vegeta replied, " But--it's not that I don't WANT to be the ruler it's just that I, I can't get used to  
this. "  
" You can go back, if you want, Veggie-chan. " Ruby bent down to his height.  
" I can? " the smaller saiyajin's eyes widened.  
" Of course! Besides, I think your father still has a good many decades left in him and to tell the truth he's  
completely lost without his title. " Ruby said happily, then grumbled, rubbing her head, " Plus I wouldn't have to hear him  
yelling out random numbers and hitting those annoying little white balls through the castle windows. "  
Vegeta glanced down the hallway and sweatdropped to see mulitple holes in all the stained glass windows lining the  
walls, " Who gave him the idea to play golf, anyway? "  
" No clue. " Ruby said flatly, " Cally, probably. "  
" 87,962!! " a man's voice called out from down below and several more golf balls flew upward in their direction.  
" VEGETA DUCK!! " Ruby shouted. The mother and son ducked their heads as the balls just grazed them.  
" So, " they both stood up again, " what do I have do to get uncrowned. "  
" Simple, V-kun. You have to have the same person who crowned you uncrown you in saiyago. " Ruby shrugged her  
shoulders.  
" That's it! " Vegeta grinned.  
" However, by relinquishing your King title, you will automatically lose your powers and anything you created with  
them will return to where it came from. " she said.  
The ouji froze, " You mean, the castle, all the peasants, YOU, TOUSSAN, you'll ALL disappear?! "  
" No! Not at all. We'll just go back to the other world. That is until you decide you really DO want the job and  
bring us all back again. You can crown and uncrown yourself any number of times. " Ruby explained.  
" But, I just got both of you back and-- "  
" *YOUR HIGHNESS! YOU HAVE 172 UNANSWERED MESSAGES!* " the voice on the loudspeaker announced.  
Vegeta blinked, then extended his hand and shook his mother's, " Nice seeing you again, Kaasan. "  
Ruby laughed at him, " Don't worry about me, your Toussan and I have our own chunk of land that we've taken over in  
otherworld. Besides, if there's anything you've forgotten to tell us about any of your previous adventures, I'm sure your  
"fusion baby" will fill us in. "  
" VEJITTO?! He's here?! " Vegeta gawked.  
" Of course, he's what we called Bardock's family down to the lounge room for. Since we couldn't really tell how old  
Vegetto is we were seriously worried that you had, *chuckle* impregnated one of the peasants. Isn't that funny? "  
Vegeta paled a sickened green color, " Hilarious. " he said dryly.  
" Kakarrotto used these two rabbits to show us a portara fusion, and after he left Vegetto filled us in on the  
rest. " Ruby explained.  
" It's actually spelled 'Vejitto'. " he corrected her.  
" Oh I know, I just like my version better. You can't see your half of the name at all with the "ji" in there! "  
" He--likes to personalize it. " Vegeta said uneasily.  
" ...I see. " Ruby blinked, equally confused, " Well, we have your crown in the throne room, why don't you go bring  
your crowneer down there and I'll gather up your father and the others so we can all say goodbye, alright? "  
" Alright. " Vegeta said solumnly, then perked up, " And if I ever wanna go back to being King I can just have  
Kakarrotto crown me again, right? "  
" Of course. I don't see why not. " Ruby said, then grinned, " Your father was uncrowned by his parents 2 times  
before they thought he was ready enough to perform the tasks without accidentally blowing something up or accidentally  
getting half the royal army drowned in the moat! "  
" Really? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Hmmhmmhmm, now THAT was entertaining. " she snickered to herself, " My poor Beji-kun. Heheheh. "  
" I'm off to get Kakarrotto. " Vegeta turned around, then paused, " Wait--what about my, uhh, 172 "unanswered  
messages"? " he asked, paling.  
" Oh don't worry about that. After you return to oujidom it'll all be your father's responsibility again. "  
" And yours. "  
Ruby sweatdropped, " Oh yeah, forgot about that....umm, you know Vegeta, maybe you could just take care of some of  
those, err, messa-- " Ruby groaned to see the ouji was now out of sight, " --ges. "  
  
  
" *KNOCK*KNOCK*! Oh Kah-kah-rrrah-toe! It's me, your little buddy. I've got a surprise for you. " Vegeta said in a  
sing-song voice.  
" ... "  
" Heh-heh, why Kakay must be DEVASTATED by my sudden "loss". The poor little Kaka-muffin. Well this news is gonna  
make his day! " Vegeta grinned, then opened the door, expecting a sobbing puddle of mush to be sitting on the floor crying  
for his 'little Veggie' to come home; only to find nothing. Vegeta blinked at the seemingly empty room, " Kakarrotto? " he  
wandered inside, then sniffed the air only to turn a pale green, " Oh....dear... " Vegeta gulped, then crept over to his  
huge bed, thrust the huge curtains out of the way and yelped to see Goku sound asleep under the Vegeta's covers, hugging  
Vegeta's stuffed toys, on Vegeta's bed, with his head on Vegeta's favorite pillow, " ...uh. " Vegeta's head cocked over to  
once side and he did the only thing he could, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
" Huh? " Goku yawned. It was then Vegeta noticed the long trail of kaka-slobber hanging down his favorite pillow.  
Goku's eyes shot wide open when he recognized the shocked little figure, " MY VEGGIE!! " the large saiyajin sat up, staring  
at Vegeta w/big sparkily eyes, " Little Veggie come lay down with me! Your bed's REALLY comfy. "  
" You...drooled on...my pillow... " Vegeta murmured in disbelief.  
" Hmm? " Goku glanced at the still hanging drool trail at the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with his hand, then  
spit in his hand and tried to rub the drool off the pillow with it.  
" OH _GOD_!! DON'T RUB IT OFF WITH YOUR SPIT!!! " Vegeta wailed, grabbing Goku's arm and pushing it away, " I CAN'T  
BELIEVE YOU TOOK A _NAP_ IN _MY_ _BED_ WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOBBING FOR ME SOMEWHERE!! "  
" I was, but then I decided the best thing to do since Veggie wasn't here was to substitute Veggie's actual  
Veggie-ness with stuff that smelled like Veggie. And what smells more like Veggie than his own room! Heehee! " Goku grinned  
cheesily.  
Vegeta's jaw hung open.  
" Especially the bed! BOY Veggie I know you've only had this room for 2 nights but BOY can you intrench your smell  
into things! It's great! " Goku said happily.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto, come with me. " the ouji said, agitated and trying desperately to keep the glow from seeping onto his  
face, " I need your help. "  
" Help for what? " the larger saiyajin cocked his head.  
" Just COME ON! " Vegeta grabbed his wrist and ripped Goku off the bed, then teleported them out.  
" HEY! VEGGIE WAIT WHERE ARE WE GOING!!! " Goku exclaimed, only to have them re-appear in the throne room, surrounded  
by the former rulers, the ouji's aunt, Goku's parents, and Vejitto.  
" Hi Toussan! " Vejitto waved cheerfully.  
" Vejitto? " Goku blinked.  
" Hehehehhhh... " Vejitto grinned.  
" Little Veggie why are we here? " Goku asked, confused.  
Vegeta picked up his King crown off his throne, " Kakarrotto, you don't like this whole 'King Veggie' idea anymore,  
do you? "  
" ... " Goku frowned, " Not really. "  
" Well, to tell you the truth, neither do I. " Vegeta nodded.  
" Wha--WHAT?! " he gawked.  
" Vegeta's called us all here to say goodbye, umm, Kakarrotto. " Bejito said, still slightly suspicous of the peasant  
" Goodbye? " Goku blinked, " LITTLE VEGGIE IS GOING A-WAY!! " his eyes widened in terror. Tears instantly filled up  
in them.  
" NO! " Vegeta exclaimed suddenly, " NO NO NO! I'M-NOT-GOING-ANYWHERE!! "  
" ... " Goku instantly dried up from the near-edge of bursting into tears, " OH! " he said happily.  
The others fell over, twitching.  
" BA-KAHH! " Vegeta lept to his feet. He cleared his throat, " Kakarrotto. I have decided that I am not completely  
ready for the heavy burdens that come with being King, and I want to go back to being a Prince--temporarily, of course. "  
" You mean little Veggie can play with me again! " Goku said eagerly, bending down to the ouji's height.  
" Yes, 'little Veggie' will be able to play with you again. " Vegeta smirked, snickering. He paused, realizing where  
he was and also noticing the fact that everyone else sans Goku and Vejitto were now staring at him oddly, " Uhh, right. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto, in order for me to become a Ouji again, you have to uncrown me-- "  
" --WHEE!! "  
" --HOWEVER, " Goku froze in place and looked down at Vegeta, " However, once you do, everything I have brought back  
with my powers will disappear. This entire piece of Bejito-sei, the buildings, the food, and all the people with it. We will  
basically be back to where we started. "  
Goku looked over at his parents, then at Vejitto, " No more Mommy or Daddy or Ji-chan? " he sniffled.  
" Not unless we decide to re-crown me in the future. " Vegeta said.  
The larger saiyajin ran over to Celipa and hugged her, " MOMMY!!! " Goku started crying, hugging tightly.  
Celipa smiled and hugged back, " Kakarrotto, Vejitto says he can find a place for us to stay while in other world,  
and besides, you can teleport back and forth--according to him that is. "  
" Yes. " he squeaked out, then started bawling again, " BUT I'LL MISS YOU!!! " Goku glanced over at Bardock and  
reached his arms out, " DADDY!!! "  
Bardock yelped and grabbed Goku's hand before Goku could hug him. Bardock shook his hand, " Take care of yourself,  
son. " he laughed nervously.  
" I will. " Goku smiled proudly, then let go and walked over to Vejitto, " MY JI-CHAAAAAN!!! " he nearly tackled  
Vejitto to the floor, " I BARELY GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND NOW YOU GOTTA GO!!! " Goku cried.  
" Aww, don't worry 'Toussan! I said I will come back to spend Christmas on my break and that is what I will do. "  
Vejitto said cheerfully.  
" How much longer is that? " Goku asked curiously.  
" Couple weeks. " Vejitto replied.  
" Really? " Goku smiled.  
" Mmm-hmm! "  
" Well I will see you then, Ji-chan! "  
" Vegeta. " Bejito nodded to the ouji.  
" Yes? "  
" If you can, try to avoid that big one. Something strange about him. " he whispered while pointing in Goku's  
direction.  
" "Strange", you flatter him. "Strange" doesn't even begin to describe it. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, grimacing.  
" Veggie-chan? " Cally sniffled, holding out a tray of cookies, " Take it with you. "  
" COOKIES!--I mean, thank you. " the ouji said, staring at the chocolate chip cookies and taking the tray, " Kaasan?"  
Ruby gave him a hug.  
" Goodbye Kaasan. "  
" More like see you later, V-kun. " she chuckled.  
" Oh, one more thing before we go. " Vegeta said, then nodded to Goku, who grinned. Both burst into ssj2, " I WAS  
saving this to show you at a feast, but apparently that's not going to happen. "  
" Heeheee... " Goku grinned.  
The other members of Vegeta's family stared at the duo in disbeilef. Bardock and Celipa, having had Goku show them  
before, just smiled proudly. Vejitto clapped and wondered if he should show off his super saiyajin powers as well.  
" You're--you're BOTH the legendary super saiyajin? " Bejito gawked, blinking, " But how can there be TWO super  
saiyajins?? "  
" Well, you see I kinda got there fir-- " Vegeta slapped his hand over Goku's mouth and laughed nervously, " Any  
unbelievably strong saiyajin can reach this level, however there are many physical and emotional barriers involved. "  
" It's fun! " Goku chirped. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" I should be able to do it too then. " Bejito mused.  
" Haha, you look cute with blue eyes Veggie-chan. " Cally smiled at her nephew.  
" Heheh, " Vegeta grinned, then turned back to Bejito, " I have no doubt you will eventually be able to reach it,  
Toussan. After all I wouldn't even known super saiyajins existed if it weren't for you. "  
Bejito blinked, still amazed at their transformation, " Sure, right... " he watched as Goku and Vegeta powered back  
down to normal.  
" Kakarrotto! " Vegeta handed the crown to Goku, who placed it on the ouji's head, " Repeat after me. Muuha la quito  
va sana, Vegeta-sama. "  
" Muuha la quito va sana, Vegeta-sama. " Goku repeated, then gasped as everything around them instantly faded away,  
leaving the duo standing in mid-air. They quickly caught themselves before they fell.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? Where did everything go? " Goku said, frightened.  
" Back to where it came from, I guess. " Vegeta nodded. Goku looked down to see he was still holding the plushies  
from the ouji's room.  
" Hey! I still have Veggie's toys! "  
" *gasp* GIVE ME THOSE! " Vegeta grabbed them and hugged the plushies tightly, " My toys! "  
" I am glad that Veggie's happy! " Goku grinned, " I'm not sure what just happened, but I am happy for little Veggie  
anyway. "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh! Kakarrotto, anyone can be a King, but it takes SKILL and INGENIUITY to be a OUJI! " Vegeta said  
proudly, " Besides, think how stupid it'd sound if everytime I glared Onna down she had to say Ou instead of Ouji. "  
Goku yelped, " OH NO! THE OTHERS! WE FORGOT ALL ABOUT THEM!!! "  
Vegeta glanced down to see the rest of the gang asleep on the ground in the same spots where their cells once were.  
" What are we gonna do with 'um Veggie? " Goku asked as they both landed nearby. Vegeta picked up Bulma who was  
sleeping under the large blanket he had given her.  
" We take them all back to Capsule Corp and pretend this whole thing never happened. " he concluded.  
" Oh..oh-kay? " Goku said as he watched Vegeta grab Mirai, Bura, and Trunks as well.  
" Kakarrotto, grab your kaka-spawns, we'll all go together. We'll tell them they had a nightmare or it was nuclear  
radiation or something. "  
" Nuclear radiation?! " Goku sweatdropped, picking up Gohan and Goten.  
" Oh forget it, I'll think up something better on the way there. " he said, preparing to teleport.  
" Hey Veggie? " Goku said.  
" Yeah? "  
The larger saiyajin smiled, " I think you made a great King, but you make an even better little buddy. Giving up your  
role as King just for me. "  
" It wasn't just about YOU, that decision was decided by a great number of various factors! " Vegeta dismissed it,  
glowing a light red.  
" Whatever you say little Veggie. " Goku smirked, " Whatever you say. "  
The group teleported out of sight.  
" Ohhhhh... " a lone figure groaned sitting up, " My poor head, what happened?...THE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then  
froze, " Hey, where'd everybody go? " she looked around uneasily, " Where'd the castle go? And where'd the Ouji go? " she  
tried to move around, only to find she was still stuck in the straight-jacket, " Uh-oh. " Chi-Chi gulped, " Goku? GOKU WHERE  
ARE YOU? GOKU!!!!....Ouji?...SOMEBODY HELP ME I'M STILL STUCK!!!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS OUJI!! MARK MY WORDS THE NEXT  
TIME I SEE YOU WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU'LL BE SEEN ALIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!......help? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:35 AM 12/8/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: Before I say anything else I wanna apoligize for the HUGE length of this chapter. I wanted to get to my Christmas  
story so instead of making a part 5 I just kept going and I had so many ideas for this one (along with some I didn't even  
use due to the length) that it just turned out this way.  
Goku: So this isn't really part 4, more like part 4 & part 5 combined.  
Chuquita: Yah.  
Goku: (sweetly) Like when me-n-Veggie combined and made Ji-chan!  
Chuquita: No.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohhh.  
Chuquita: (thinks about it) I guess you could consider it that way since this is like two combined chapters.  
Goku: Heehee, *combined*. (grins over at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Don't...even...try it.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) I've seen people apoligizing for really short chapters of their stories before but I wanna do that  
for the opposite. For anyone who was able to get through part 4/5 and down to the End Corner, I salute you! (does a little  
salute)  
Goku: (salutes also)  
Vegeta: (snorts)  
[Chu & Son sweatdrop]  
Vegeta: (smirks) I will say this, I did enjoy the ending. Onna trapped all alone in the middle of a field wearing a  
straight-jacket while I return to Capsule Corp with Kakay.  
Chuquita: AND everybody else.  
Vegeta: Oh yeah, them too. Well, Onna got another thing that was coming to her and even though I didn't win at least I got  
to be King for a short while and if I'm not careful with the whole "Princess Kakarrotto" thing I'm going to end up  
mimicking future-me's timeline...which would not be pleasant in the least.  
Goku: (eagerly) So am I Veggie's princess for REAL, now?  
Vegeta: NO! You were never my princess to begin with. (groans)  
Goku: (pouts) Ohhh. At least Ji-chan got to be a ouji for a little while. I didn't get to be a Oujo at all. (sniffles;  
glances over at Veggie sadly)  
Vegeta: (covers his eyes before he can start to glow) OHHHHH no you don't! [turns his head away]  
Goku: Can I at least be little Veggie's princess for the remainder of the End Corner?  
Vegeta: Will it shut you up?  
Goku: Yes.  
Vegeta: Alright then, you can be the oujo.  
Princess Kakay: YAY!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (folds his arms and glares at Son and the name in the scriptbox)  
Princess Kakay: What?  
Vegeta: (deeply embarassed) Kakarrotto, change it back, NOW.  
Princess Kakay: (pouts) Aww, alright little Veggie.  
Vegeta: Good. (nods)  
Goku: Better, Veggie?  
Vegeta: (smirks) MUCH.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) As I mentioned before my next story is the Christmas special, which I have yet to think up a  
title for.  
Goku: (happily) It's starring VEJITTO-CHAN!! And GOGGIE!!  
Vegeta: (grimaces) (flatly) Oh joy.  
Goku: Oh I can't wait to see our little fusion babies again Veggie! (w/big sparkily eyes) I do love them SO!  
Vegeta: (uneasily) Yes...I know...  
Goku: Hey Veggie?  
Vegeta: Hai?  
Goku: Can peasants REALLY have little babies without fusion?  
Vegeta: ... (bluntly) No comment.  
Goku: (pouts) Buh Veh-GEEEE?  
Vegeta: (turns his head away from Goku) ...  
Goku: Ohh, Veggie's not fair!  
Chuquita: Here's the summary for the next story, everybody!  
Summary: It's Christmas time and Vejitto's coming home for the holidays, but this time he's bringing  
a friend with him. After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline somehow ends up in h.f.i.l, Vejitto instantly brands him his  
little brother and decides to take him home to meet their parents. Meanwhile Veggie's experimenting with mistletoe, Goku's  
looking for the perfect gift, and Mirai gets to play Santa Claus! All this and more!  
Goku: (grinning from ear-to-ear) Heehee, fusion babies from head-to-toe (sighs sadly) Shame we don't have more. (glances  
over at Veggie)  
Vegeta: STOP THAT!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OUT OF ME!!!  
Chuquita: (to Son) I think you're starting to creep him out.  
Goku: Poor little Veggie. (perks up) HE NEEDS A ~*HUG*~!! " [teleports over to Veggie & hugs tightly) Mmm....all soft-n  
-warm on the inside Veggie!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) ...  
Chuquita: You know I was wondering, what do you think they would've called you if all the saiyajins were named after meat  
instead of vegetables.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What?  
Goku: You mean like a Meat-sei?  
Chuquita: Yeah. Would Veggie be Meatball or Meatloaf or something like that?  
Goku: (giggles) Heehee, sometimes Veggie reminds me of a lil meatball.  
Vegeta: (uneasily) That's, uh, intreging of you, Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: If you were all named after meat, Goku would probably be Porkarrotto or Chickarrotto or Beefolio, something  
like that.  
Goku: Hahaha, "Beefolio".  
Vegeta: Personally I like Kakarrotto's current name the best.  
Goku: I like your name too little Veggie. It's FUN to say! Veh-GEE-tahhhhh. (grins) You start it, go up real high, then  
slowly relax into the last "ahhhh" sounding syllable.  
Vegeta: (blinks) I'm surprised you even know what a syllable is!  
Goku: Heeheehee, I am smarter than little Veggie is let on to bee-lieve.  
Chuquita: We'll see you next time for our yet-to-be-named Christmas special everybody!  
Goku: BYE!  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Oh come on Veggie! Say goodbye. [opens Veggie's mouth and moves it like a puppet] (in a cutsy, little sounding  
voice) Bye-bye! [waves Veggie's hand]  
Vegeta: (pushes Goku's hand away) (embarassed) I DO _NOT_ SPEAK IN THAT SORT OF BABY-TONE!!!  
Goku: (smiles) You do in my dreams...  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: (mumbles to himself) More than I needed to know. (laughs nervously) Goodbye audiance!  
Goku: See you soon! 


End file.
